¿la razón? te amo
by BrassYumiru
Summary: Layla rechaza a Yuri, este se siente miserable y atenta contra su propia vida, pero Sora llegará a tiempo para ayudarlo.¿que pasará?... ¿su ayuda traerá felicidad a ambos o solo es el inicio para un triste cuento de hadas?... YURIXSORA CAP 15
1. enfermedad

_Hola a todos, me da gusto saludarlos. Se me ha ocurrido este fanfiction mientras escuchaba la canción "escape" (el ending en español) de esta serie, y sin pensarlo tanto me he puesto a escribir. Ya tengo otros dos fanfictions que terminar y estoy empezando con uno nuevo (no tengo remedio)._

_Este es un YurixSora, a pesar de que estoy escribiendo sobre los personajes de Kaleido Star, estos no me pertenecen._

_El fic comienza desde la perspectiva de Yuri, y se irán intercambiando conforme avanza la historia (por ahora son solo dos perspectivas la de Yuri y la de Sora)._

_Bueno, sin más rodeos, los dejo con este fanfiction._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1. ENFERMEDAD**

Estoy bajo la lluvia… pero no siento mi cuerpo, solo mi alma y corazón destrozados. Hace unos pocos días Layla me ha dicho que no me ama, que solo soy un compañero mas para ella… deseo morir…deseo pescar un resfriado y morir de ello. ¿Qué sentido tiene la vida si tu amor mas grande no es correspondido?...se que en ocasiones muestro un carácter duro y hasta altanero, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda amar, que no desee amar… oh Layla¿Por qué me he enamorado de ti?...

He comenzado a toser, mi cabeza está dando vueltas… mi vista se esta nublando, de repente tengo mucho sueño… caigo al piso… pierdo el conocimiento…

------------------** POV SORA**------------------

Las chicas y yo acabábamos de salir de ver una película, la lluvia caía intensamente, por suerte las tres salimos con nuestros paraguas al ver que el mal tiempo se acercaba. Creo que habíamos caminado unos cuantos minutos cuando veo a lo lejos una figura masculina que de inmediato reconocí.

- es el joven Yuri- les dije a mis amigas las cuales solo me asintieron con la cabeza… de repente, veo que el joven Yuri se tambaleaba y pronto estaba cayendo de espaldas… -¡¡¡joven Yuri!!!- grite antes de correr hacia él y sostenerlo, claro, que el joven Yuri era demasiado pesado para que yo sola pudiera cargarlo, asi que caí con él al suelo. Mis amigas rápidamente corrieron hacia mi y me ayudaron con el joven Yuri, pero justo cuando se había alejado a escasos centímetros de mí pude escuchar que balbuceaba algo.

- Layla…- fue lo único que alcancé a escuchar, antes de que este aflojara su cuerpo por completo, lo cual lo hizo mas pesado y mis amigas sin querer lo soltaron nuevamente sobre mi, el impacto me causó un poco de dolor… pero pronto se me olvido al sentir el aliento caliente del joven en mi cuello, me estremecí y pedí un tanto sonrojada que me ayudaran a quitármelo de encima.

Después de que entre todas lo recostamos en mi cama, salimos para informarle al jefe sobre la situación en que se encontraba el joven. Al abrir la puerta de su oficina, grande fue nuestra sorpresa al notar que la señorita Layla se encontraba ahí. Ahora que lo recuerdo… el joven Yuri dijo su nombre antes de desmayarse… creo que para el joven Yuri la señorita Layla significa mucho y viceversa, bueno después de todo ambos son compañeros… asi como el joven Leon y yo.

Le informamos al jefe sobre lo ocurrido y el nos dijo que le avisáramos nuevamente cuando el joven despertara. Yo pensé que la señorita Layla vendría con nosotras para verlo, pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando nos contesto de manera fría:

- no quiero ver a alguien tan tonto que no puede ni cuidar su propia salud- dicho esto se retiró del lugar.

Es curioso, por primera vez creo que estaba realmente enfadada con la señorita, no era culpa del joven Yuri, el también es humano y tiene derecho a enfermarse. El jefe si nos acompañó y llamó a Ken. Ken llegó rápidamente a mi habitación con algo en sus manos.

- aquí traigo lo que me pidió-

- bien… ahora ayúdame a quitarle a Yuri estas ropas tan mojadas- el jefe se volteo hacia nosotras y agregó- y ustedes salgan de aquí- nosotras salimos del cuarto y esperamos afuera, después de todo, no seria correcto que viéramos eso.

Al paso de unos minutos Ken y el jefe salían del cuarto con las ropas del joven Yuri, las cuales, para mi sorpresa y para la de todos, me las entregó.

- ten Sora… haste cargo de esto… y hoy no iras a la práctica con Leon-

- ¿eh?... ¿por qué yo?-

- eres la mas indicada para estar atenta de Yuri, por favor cuídalo… yo me encargo de avisarle a Leon- no se porque razón me ruboricé en ese momento… tal vez por la manera en la que lo dijo el jefe… sin embargo, tengo que admitir que en verdad me preocupaba el joven Yuri… asi que decidí aceptar la encomienda.

- ¡no!... mejor llevamos a Yuri a mi habitación y Sora no tendrá que quedarse con el- Ken como se siempre de amable, no queria que faltara a mis practicas, mas yo le dije que no se preocupara, que no era ninguna molestia para mi cuidar al joven Yuri. Ken solo me miro y se dio la vuelta sin decirme nada.

- pobre Ken… esta situación a de incomodarle- comentó Anna

- si, tienes razón- agregó Mía

- no sabia que a Ken le preocupara tanto el joven Yuri- les dije a ambas a lo que me contestaron al unísono:

- que despistada eres- yo no entendía para nada el comentario de mis amigas.

El jefe se despidió y me recordó informarle sobre el joven Yuri.

Han pasado varias horas y el joven Yuri no despierta, cada vez me siento mas angustiada al verle así, enfermo e inconciente. Fool nota mi cara llena de preocupación y para variar me dice que me meta a bañar, que el cuidaría al joven Yuri. Yo tomo a Fool, lo amarro y lo meto en un cajón, la idea del baño no era mala, pero no quería que ningún mirón me espiara.

Al salir de la ducha, noto que el joven Yuri aun seguía inconciente y que respiraba con dificultad y se movía bruscamente, eso me hizo sentirme muy mal y sin pensarlo me acerco a él y pongo mi mano en su rostro, este comienza a relajarse y de pronto sus ojos azules comienzan a abrirse…

-------------------**POV YURI---------------------**

Siento que una mano toca mi rostro, es extraño me siento calmado y en paz… mis ojos comienzan a abrirse pero veo un tanto nublado… a mi derecha distingo a una chica a la cual de inmediato reconozco…

- ¿Sora?- trató de levantarme, pero unos brazos me lo impiden

- ¡no se levante joven Yuri! Tiene mucha fiebre y no debe esforzarse- al verla detenidamente he podido notar que me mira con preocupación, asi que sedo y me recuesto nuevamente.

- ¿Dónde estoy Sora?- pregunto al darme cuenta de que estoy en un lugar totalmente distinto de donde estaba antes de perder el conocimiento

- esta en mi habitación joven Yuri- con que su habitación… ¿Cómo he podido llegar hasta aquí?... creo que Sora se ha percatado de mi confusión pues agrega – Mía, Anna y yo estábamos cerca del lugar donde se desmayó y entre todas nosotras lo trajimos aquí…-

-ah… ¿y donde están ellas?-

- ya se fueron a sus dormitorios… ya es muy tarde- ¿tarde?... ¿Qué hora será entonces?, antes de desmayarme recuerdo que aun eran las 2 de la tarde.

- ¿Qué hora es Sora?-

- son las 10 de la noche joven Yuri-

Ahora puedo darme cuenta de que he dormido demasiado… se suponía que practicaría con Layla a las 6 p.m. pero es obvio de que ya no podré ir.

- ahora regreso, tengo que informarle al jefe que usted ya ha despertado-

- ¿a Kalos?-

-si, después de que lo trajimos le avisamos al Jefe y el nos dijo que le informáramos cuando usted despertara-

Al término de esas palabras ella se levantó y se disponía a irse, sin embargo la detuve sosteniendo su muñeca y le pedí que esperara un poco más antes de que fuera a decírselo a Kalos. Tengo que terminar de asimilar muchas cosas, y el ver a Kalos en estos momentos no me ayudará mucho.

- Sora… ¿Layla sabe de esto?- dije mientras soltaba su muñeca

- si, la señorita Layla estaba con el jefe cuando fuimos a avisarle…-

-ya veo… y… ¿ha venido a verme?- tengo que saberlo, tengo que saber si ella al menos se a preocupado por mi.

- no joven Yuri, el único que vino fue el Jefe-

Las palabras de Sora fueron como si me echaran un balde de agua fría… era de esperarse, yo no le intereso a Layla… que triste es amar y no ser correspondido.

- joven Yuri ¿esta bien?-

Creo que he puesto cara de malestar, pues Sora puso su mano en mi frente y me tomó la temperatura. Su mano se sentía fría, era una clara muestra de que no me encontraba muy bien, pero eso no me importa ahora, mi salud y mi bienestar son lo ultimo que me preocupa… retire la mano de Sora y trate de incorporarme, pero Sora me lo impidió nuevamente.

- ya le dije joven Yuri… usted esta muy mal, no debería de levantarse-

Mire las manos de Sora, las cuales sutilmente empujaban mi cuerpo… al mirar con detalle descubro una cosa, de la cual no me había percatado.

- ¿Por qué tengo otra ropa?-

- después de avisarle al Jefe, el y Ken vinieron y le quitaron esa ropa mojada- me empujo un poco mas fuerte, lo que hizo que cayera nuevamente en la cama – no se preocupe, yo lave y puse a secar su ropa-

- gracias Sora-

- de nada joven Yuri-

Puedo notar que Sora es muy amable, bueno, siempre lo ha sido. He visto como trata siempre de ayudar a los demás. No le gusta ver pelear a otros, fue por eso que se interpuso entre Leon y yo cuando peleábamos por el papel protagónico.

Sora comienza a bostezar… ¿y como no? Ha estado cuidándome por 8 horas, sin mencionar que se tomo la molestia de lavar y poner a secar mi ropa.

- creo que es mejor que le avises a Kalos, asi podré desocupar tu cama y tu podrás dormir- Sora me miro y con una sonrisa me contestó

- no se preocupe joven Yuri, yo estoy bien-

He de confesar algo, la sonrisa que me dedico me pareció tan sincera y hermosa que me ruborice ligeramente, es una suerte que tuviera fiebre o ella se habría dado cuenta de eso y con eso solo conseguiría ruborizarme más.

- no, en verdad ya te incomode demasiado y prefiero ir a descansar a mi casa- le dije mientras ponía el brazo en mi cara.

- entonces le avisare al jefe sobre… ugh…- Sora se quedó por unos momentos callada, y se volteo a verme un tanto apenada.

- ¿Qué pasa Sora?- le mire extrañado ante el cambio de emoción tan repentino

- es que… el Jefe ya se ha de haber ido a su casa… como ya le había dicho ya es muy tarde- ella comenzó a jugar con sus manos… yo me levante antes de que ella pudiera detenerme y camine hacia la puerta, a pesar de que ella trataba de hacerme entender sobre mi condición.

- tranquila… he dejado mi auto cerca de aquí-

- ¡no puede!...- gritó fuertemente – no esta en condiciones para conducir… ¿Qué pasaría si se desmayara¡Esta arriesgando su vida!- ella tenia razón… como me encontraba era suicidio intentar conducir, pero… ¿Qué mas da? No tengo razón para vivir.

- no va a pasar eso- le conteste

-pero…- ella bajo la cabeza y comenzó a sollozar- pero… ¡si algo le pasara a usted no me lo perdonaría!- mi sorpresa creció al escuchar esas palabras acompañadas por unas ligeras lagrimas¿Qué podía hacer? Me sentía miserable al ver que lloraba porque estaba preocupada por mi…

- está bien… pediré un taxi… ¿satisfecha?- dicho esto ella levanto su rostro y me miró felizmente

- ¡mucho joven Yuri!- una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios al ver que la chica estaba nuevamente animada…

* * *

_Bueno mis queridos lectores espero que le haya gustado este fanfiction, no olviden dejar sus reviews, acepto sus criticas y sus felicitaciones…después de todo son sus comentarios los que me ayudan a progresar cada vez más._

_En el próximo capitulo la relación de Yuri y Sora se fortalecerá más, asi que si les gusto mi historia no se pierdan mi siguiente actualización._

_Gracias por su tiempo y no olviden dejar sus cometarios_

_**Dedicatoria especial: **_

_**Richard: **__gracias primo por leer mis otros fics, de verdad que agradezco tú apoyo a pesar de que no te gusta mucho este tipo de cosas._

_**Mirna: **__te dedico este fanfic a sabiendas de que te encanta esta pareja._

_**Fatima y Natalia:**__ muchas gracias por animarme para que empezara a escribir en esta página… jejeje ¡¡muerte a la prima de Nati-chan!! Ja ja, es broma._

_**Perico y Adan:**__ ¡¡thanks chicos!! Gracias por las películas_

_**A todos los lectores de mis anteriores trabajos**__¡¡¡GRACIAS!!! Ya he mejorado mucho, y espero que me sigan apoyado con "sentimientos ingenuos" y "dulce amor"._


	2. cita

_Los saludo mis amados lectores…a pesar de que no recibí muchos reviews, he decidido continuar la historia… porque las personas que se tomaron la molestia de escribirme deben de tener su recompensa ._

_Muchas gracias por su apoyo…ustedes son lo que me dan las ganas de seguir escribiendo._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2. CITA**

Me levante pesadamente, mi cabeza aun daba vueltas… no había conciliado a gusto el sueño, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, la imagen de Layla diciéndome "no te amo" me torturaba… ya no puedo seguir así, me estoy destrozando a mi mismo.

Camine hacia el baño, necesitaba una ducha tras el incidente de ayer… y pensando en eso, creo que tengo que recompensar a Sora por todas las molestias que le cause… pero no ahora, ahora necesito despejar mi mente…

Después de ese baño, baje hacia el comedor para preparar mi desayuno, soy muy independiente y no me gusta que las personas hagan cosas por mi. Cuando llegue a la cocina me percate de nuevo de una cosa…

- olvide mi ropa en la casa de Sora- dije mientras miraba las prendas que tenia puestas, estas me quedaban un poco grandes, sobre todo el pantalón, que se me caía a cada rato… creo que eran de Kalos, pues la camisa tenia un estilo hawaiano.

-------------------------------

**------------POV KEN-------------**

Me he levantado temprano, no puedo esperar un minuto más para saber si "ese hombre" se a quedado en el cuarto de Sora. Si, comprendo que esta enfermo pero… ¿Cómo se le ha ocurrido al jefe que Sora lo cuide?...

Camino lo más apresuradamente por los pasillos hacia los dormitorios, en el camino me encuentro con Rosseta…

-¡¡buenos días Ken!!- ella me saluda muy amablemente

- buenos días Rosseta- la saludo y sigo mi camino hacia los dormitorios - ¡nos vemos al rato!-

- ¿ah¡¡e-espera Ken!! Tengo que… rayos ya se fue-

Sigo caminando, bueno… casi voy corriendo, pero no puedo evitarlo, desde siempre e estado enamorado de Sora, e tratado de que ella me corresponda, pero es tan despistada que no se da cuenta…

Al fin llego, estando a punto de tocar la puerta, esta se abre y de ella sale Sora con las ropas de Yuri en los brazos.

-¿eh?...¡¡Hola Ken!!- me saluda tan gentilmente como siempre y con esa sonrisa que me hace desear pasar mi vida con ella.

- ¡hola sora!...este¿Yuri sigue aquí?- por favor, por favor que no este aquí.

- no, se fue anoche- las palabras que dijo hicieron que mi alma regresará

- que bueno- Sora me sonrió y agregó

- es muy dulce que te preocupes por el joven Yuri… por cierto tengo que ir a su casa asi que…-

- ¿eh?... ¿p-por qué?- dije con dificultad

- Rosseta acaba de venir y me dijo que el jefe me encargaba ir a ver como esta el joven Yuri y…- lo demás ya no lo escuche, mi alma gritaba desesperadamente que ella no fuera hasta allá, que no fuera a la casa de un hombre.

- ¿Por qué tú tienes que ir?...este ¿no vas a ensayar?- preferiría que estuviera con Leon, al fin y al cabo ellos tenian una relación de hermanos.

- no… el jefe nos ha dado dos semanas de vacaciones ¿no te has enterado?-

- etto… no…-

- Rosseta lo esta avisando a todos en el elenco-

- ah…-

- bueno, tengo que irme, el joven Yuri siempre llega temprano-

La despedi, e interiormente maldije al jefe Kalos y a Yuri. Pero no importa, yo se que ella y yo estaremos juntos… ya sea de una manera o de otra…

---------------**POV SORA---------**-------

Tras despedirme de Ken, salí corriendo hacia la casa del joven Yuri. Fue una suerte que pasó un taxi cerca y gracias a mi fama se detuvo a mi llamado.

Al llegar a la casa del joven, la cual había comprado no hace mucho, me quede embelesada, era enorme y desde afuera muy lujosa. Me acerque al timbre de la gran reja, y lo toque con un poco de temor y espere respuesta.

- ¿si?- dijo una voz masculina, la cual no podía pertenecer a nadie más que al joven Yuri

-etto… joven Yuri, soy Sora…Sora Naegino, vengo a ver como esta y a traer su ropa- un silencio se hizo presente al termino de mis palabras… creo que le había incomodado al joven…

- espera un momento… ahora te abro- no se porque razón me alegre al escuchar al joven Yuri hablar de nuevo…

- si- conteste rápidamente…

Al cabo de unos segundos las grandes rejas se comenzaron a abrir, yo entre y me encamine hacia la puerta de la casa. Cuando estaba apunto de llegar a ella, esta se abrió… dejando ver al joven Yuri, llevaba puesta una camisa roja de mangas largas, las cuales tenia alzadas hasta la mitad, un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino y zapatos negros, "su habitual forma de vestir" pensé.

- ¡buenos días joven Yuri!- dije mientras le sonreía como es mi costumbre

- buenos días- me contestó mientras acomodaba el cuello de su camisa, la cual estaba entreabierta – ven… pasa-

- etto… si joven Yuri- dije algo abochornada… el entrar a esa enorme casa me hacia sentirme un poco… no se, impresionada.

- Sora, siéntate- dijo dirigiendo su mano a uno de los sillones de su gigantesca sala.

-si joven Yuri- tras sentarme el se sentó en un sillón que estaba frente a mi- etto… ¡aquí esta su ropa joven Yuri!-

- ah… gracias Sora- el tomo la bolsa y la dejo alado suyo.

-y… ¿Cómo se siente hoy?- quería hace platica el silencio me ponía nerviosa - ¿durmió bien?-

-si… estoy bien- dicho esto dejo de hablar… en verdad el silencio es muy incomodo para mi… siento que al joven no le agrado.

-bueno… entonces, creo que será mejor que me vaya… no quiero incomodarlo más- a punto de levantarme para irme el joven me detuvo

- espera-dijo- aun no te e agradecido como es correcto-

- ¿eh?... no se preocupe joven Yuri yo…-

-insisto…- se levanto de su sillón y camino hacia mi- ¿no quieres salir a desayunar?-

-pues…- para ser franca había salido tan temprano que olvide pasar al comedor, pero ¿esperar que el joven me invitara a desayunar?...no eso no seria bueno de mi parte.

- yo estaba por preparar algo… pero decidí salir a comer fuera ¿no vienes?-

- es que…- baje la mirada

-Sora…- el tono firme de su voz provocó que nuevamente alzara la vista – quiero agradecerte por los cuidados de ayer- me sonrió e inevitablemente acepte.

Llegamos a una cafetería, la cual estaba bellamente adornada con toques europeos, apenas entrábamos cuando dos meseras nos atendieron rápidamente…

-buenos días joven ¿desea sentarse en el lugar de siempre?-dijo la primera.

- si…solo que ahora es mesa para dos- contesto el joven Yuri.

- ¿desea el menú acostumbrado?- pregunto la segunda mesera.

- mmm… mejor pásennos la carta…- en eso volteo su rostro hacia mi - ¿te parece Sora?-

- etto… ¡si!...por supuesto joven Yuri- estar con el joven una cafetería como esas me daba un poco de pena asi que para disimular sonreía mucho…

- entonces acompáñennos- dijeron las dos meseras…

---------------**POV YURI**-------------

"Creo que Sora esta nerviosa… ha estado sonriéndome demasiado" pensé al verla mientras nos guiaban las meseras a la mesa que siempre ocupaba…

-Sora…- me volteo a ver- no estés nerviosa… es solo una cafetería- le dije para calmarla

- n-no joven Yuri es que… es que…- bajo un poco la vista- nunca e estado en un lugar tan lujoso- me confesó tímidamente.

La expresión en su rostro…tan puro, tan sincero, tan inocente… hizo algo que creí imposible… hizo que me ruborizara… creo que debi de descansar mas, la fiebre me hacia hacer cosas muy raras en mi.

- no te preocupes- le conteste mientras nos sentábamos a ordenar…- y… ¿Qué vas a pedir?-

-mmm…no se joven, todo se ve muy rico- que dulzura…parecía una pequeña niña intentando decidir que es mas delicioso…

-jeje…te recomiendo la tarta de fresas…- la había probado muchas veces, y he de confesar que era lo que mas me gustaba del menú

-mmm…pero es muy grande no creo poder comerlo…-

-entonces yo te ayudo- dije sin pensarlo…

Sora alzó su mirada hacia mí, estaba apenada, de eso no cabe ni la menor duda…

-yo…gracias joven Yuri- ah… que niña mas inocente, siempre me ha sido difícil no tratarla con tanta delicadeza, siempre me e comportado distinto con ella…

- joven Yuri… ¿esta bien?-

-¿eh?... ¿por qué la pregunta?-

-etto… es que...- hizo una pequeña pausa para mirarme angustiada y prosiguió- ¿aun tiene fiebre, verdad?- vaya… y yo creí que lo disimulaba bien…

- un poco Sora…-

- creo que no debimos salir… ¿Qué tal si sufre una recaída?- de nuevo preocupada por mi… el solo hecho me hacia sentir raro.

- tranquila Sora… no es para preocuparse tanto- después de todo… aun no me siento con muchas ganas de vivir…

- pero… joven… Yuri…- se levanto y su rostro reflejaba que contenía las ganas de llorar… ¿llorar¿Llorar por qué?... ¿por mí?...- ¿Cómo puede ser tan desatento con su salud?... ayer usted me dijo lo mismo…- es cierto, aun no se me quitan las ganas de morir…pero, Sora… ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?

- Sora… yo…- trague saliva y suspire resignado- cuando terminemos de desayunar regresaremos a mi casa…-

- si… joven Yuri…-

-------------

Después de terminar de desayunar… fuimos a la farmacia por algunas cosas y regresamos a mi casa…

- esta usted aun caliente…- me dijo depuse de tocar mi frente…

- no es nada… con las medicinas se me quitara-

- mmm… esta bien joven Yuri…pero…- hizo una corta pausa – me voy a quedar un poco mas… hasta que me asegure de que usted se encuentra bien…-

- ¿te lo pidió Kalos?- era lo mas seguro… después de analizarlo, esa era la respuesta mas sensata que logre idear…

- si…- me contesto, era obvio, ni siquiera ella tiene un corazón tan bondadoso como para…- ¡¡pero aunque no me lo hubiera pedido yo habría venido!!- me sorprendí… ¿tanto le importo a Sora?

-¿tanto te importo?-

- yo… este… si me importa mucho joven Yuri… usted es una persona que me apoyo en los momentos más difíciles-

-…-

-nunca olvidare como me dio su apoyo cuando Leon escogió a May para el festival circense- comenzó a llorar- usted es muy valioso para mi-

-Sora…- lo que hice después me sorprendió incluso a mi…

Me acerque a ella, seque sus lágrimas con mi mano y la abrace…

- Gracias Sora-

-j-joven Yuri…-

* * *

_Muy bien hasta aquí les dejo el capitulo 2… ojala y les haya gustado…, ya que Yuri aun ama a Layla (para mi desgracia) no puedo poner una escena muy romántica (por ahora)… pero no se preocupen ya les di pie en este capitulo y en el proximo espero ya darles paso a algo mas que gratitud._

_Por favor no olviden dejarme reviews… me encanta saber si les gusto o no…_

_Jajaja gracias y cuídense._

_Agradecimientos:_

_**Estrella: **_gracias por tu review… espero que te haya llegado mi correo

_**Dama 9: **_grace por seus cheers dos commentaries… a mim para ter um amigo novo… Eu espero que você continue lendo minha história e que nós continuamos hablando.

**Isaberu**_ thanks _amiga… jeje ojala y sigas leyendo mi fanfic

_**M:**_ jeje gracias… espero tu apoyo en los siguientes capitulo


	3. Las cosas cambian

_¡¡¡Hola a todas!!! Estoy muy feliz¡¡recibí muchísimos reviews!!... gracias a todas, en verdad se los agradezco, ustedes son las que rehacen querer seguir esta historia… lamento mucho la demora, pero los exámenes me traían loca… pero como ya voy a entrar a vacaciones, podré actualizar más rápido ¡¡hurra!!... en esta ocasión les traigo un capitulo en el cual he tratado de que Sora y Yuri se acerquen un poco más…pero créanme que es difícil, porque Yuri sigue queriendo a Layla T-T…y mi intención es que este fic siga un patrón creíble ¿o ustedes que opinan?..._

_Bueno sin más preámbulos les dejo con el tercer capitulo_

_**Disclamer:**__ ningún personaje de Kaleido Star me pertenece, excepto los que invente en el transcurso de la historia XD._

* * *

**CAPITULO 3. LAS COSAS CAMBIAN**

----POV SORA-----

Estoy sumamente avergonzada… el joven Yuri me está abrazando, mi corazón esta latiendo con mucha fuerza, siento que mi cara arde y que mis manos están ansiosas por corresponderle… ¿Qué me está pasando¿Por qué me siento de esta forma?

-J-joven Yuri…- dije con dificultad

El joven se separo de inmediato y me miro un tanto confundido…

-perdón, creo que me precipite demasiado- tengo que confesar que al no sentir su cuerpo sosteniendo el mío, siento un vació enorme – será mejor que descanse… ya hasta estoy haciendo cosas raras…- es cierto, yo nunca he visto que el joven abrace a alguien… ni siquiera a la señorita Layla…-… Sora, creo que es mejor que te vayas… no quiero incomodarte mas…- ¿incomodarme?... no… él…

-¡no me incomoda estar con usted!...- ¡soy una tonta¿Por qué he dicho eso?... nunca había reaccionado asi¿Qué me esta pasando?... que imprudente soy…- este… perdón… creo que si debería irme…- bajo la cabeza, no quiero que vea lo sonrojada que estoy…

- Sora- de nuevo esa voz dominante, esa voz que me hace verlo…- si no quieres irte, no te vayas… es solo que yo pensé que te incomodaba estar conmigo… tu sabes que soy independiente…- ¿me esta regañando a mi o a él?... es difícil decirlo, el joven es muy complicado.

-si, joven…-

-¿si que¿te vas o te quedas?-

- Me quedare un poco más… claro si a usted no le incomoda…- el joven dio un largo suspiro y me habló…

- no me molesta… siéntete cómoda-

- si joven Yuri…-

---------POV YURI----------

Joven Yuri… no se porque me incomoda un poco que Sora me este llamando a cada rato así… se que es por respeto, pero siento… ¿Cómo explicarlo?... siento que no me tiene confianza, demasiados formalismos, los detesto…

- Solo una cosa Sora-

- ¿eh?- ella me miro un tanto angustiada, creo que piensa que la voy a reprender o algo asi…- dígame joven Yuri- ¡argh! Y de nuevo con lo del joven.

- precisamente eso… mientras estés aquí, deja de decirme "joven"-

-pero… es que…usted…- otra cosa que no me gusta, el "usted"…

- Sora- alce mi voz, me he dado cuenta que cuando lo hago las personas terminan haciéndome caso… en especial Sora- sin el "joven" o el "usted".

- Si jov…etto…Yuri…- perfecto, me siento mejor sin tantos formalismos, yo no los tengo con ella, ni con nadie… son cosas que me tienen sin cuidado.

- así está mejor…- me gire rumbo a mi oficina, necesito hacer algunas cosas antes de la fiebre me vuelva a tumbar en la cama…

- espere… debería descansar- de nuevo con los formalismos

- Sora- me gire de nuevo- deja de llamarme de usted, la próxima vez no te responderé – una ligera amenaza, característico en mí.

-si, tratare de no volver a hacerlo- no puedo negarlo, el verla apenada es una delicia para la vista de cualquiera, se ve tan inocente, tan dulce, tan frágil… ¡un momento¿En que rayos estoy pensando?...en definitiva, si tengo que descansar.

- bueno… creo que tienes razón, debería de descansar- me dirigí esta vez rumbo a mi habitación… el papeleo tendría que esperar…

- ¿quieres un poco de leche tibia? Es buena para el resfriado- abrí muy grande los ojos, era la primera vez que no la escuchaba hablarme de usted- este… perdón…- creo que no debí tardar tanto en hablarle, ya estaba de nuevo apenada…

-no, si quiero… pero no te molestes, yo mismo la preparo…- lo repito, no me gusta que hagan cosas por mi

- pero… yo quiero hacerlo, por eso se lo… te lo ofrecí – corrigió

-mmm…- he de estar loco, pero no me molesta tanto la idea de no tener que prepararme leche con este dolor de cabeza- está bien…- una sonrisa salio de los labios de Sora, creo que le gusta ayudar a las personas…

Estoy en mi cuarto, a lado mío hay un montón de papeles… son títulos de propiedad y acciones que revisar, además de estadísticas de empresa y solicitudes de empleo… lo de siempre. El solo verlos me provoca revisarlos y ponerme a trabajar, al menos asi me despejo un poco con el asunto de Layla…

-aun recuerdo ese momento…-

----------FLASH BACK (pov escritora) ----------

En el salón de prácticas del escenario Kaleido dos jóvenes intentaban hacer una nueva acrobacia…

-Layla, necesito decirte algo muy importante…-

-ahora no Yuri, tenemos que practicar esta acrobacia-

-…- suspiró- de verdad tengo que decírtelo-

En una vuelta sobre el trapecio la joven de ojos azules terminó la práctica y se bajo del lugar, seguida por su compañero.

-muy bien¿Qué es tan importante como para que no puedas esperar?- dijo fríamente mientras soltaba su cabello

- ¿Por qué eres tan fría?- ella lo miro un tanto enojada

- ¿eso era lo que tenías que decirme?- el suspiro resignado, no planeaba pelear con ella y menos en este momento tan importante.

-no, no era eso…- tomo las manos de la joven y la miro profunda y calidamente…- Layla, somos compañeros desde hace mucho tiempo… y desde entonces yo he querido decirte esto…-dudo unos segundos, pero prosiguió- yo te amo Layla…- hubo un silencio sepulcral, pero pronto fue cortado por la risa estrepitosa de una mujer…

- ja, ja, ja, buena broma Yuri…- el joven de cabellos rubios estaba sumamente impresionado…

-no, Layla… es verdad- las risas cesaron y el silencio regreso…

- lo siento- se soltó del agarre de sus manos- yo no te amo… eres mi compañero, alguien con quien tengo que compartir el escenario, nada más… a decir verdad, no creo que lleguemos a ser mas que eso, las personas como tu no me gustan… eres demasiado suave y voluble...- calló unos segundos…- es mejor que me vaya…- y con estas simples palabras se retiro dejando al joven con la mirada perdida…

El joven rubio se quedo por varios minutos tratando de asimilar las palabras de la mujer con la que estaba… de repente, se paró y salió corriendo del lugar… sumergido en sus pensamientos, mientras comenzaba a llover…

--------FIN DEL FLASH BACK (de regreso con el pov de Yuri) ---------

- Soy un tonto…- digo para mi mismo, en eso escucho tocar en mi puerta…- pasa…-

- ¡aquí traigo la leche!... espero no este muy caliente…-

- no te preocupes estoy seguro que esta bien…- creo que dejo de frustrarme un poco cuando Sora esta aquí… claro, no puedo enojarme con ella… ella nunca me ha hecho sentir mal…

- ¡Waaa!...-escucho gritar a Sora, cosa que provoco que me atorara con la leche…

- ¿Qué pasa?-

- ¡¡esta lloviendo de nuevo¡¡debes descansar ahora mas que nunca!!- si fuera otra persona, ya habría perdido la paciencia, pero se que ella solo se preocupa por mi salud – vamos, es mejor que descanses…-

-si…- lo dije más por rutina que porque de verdad lo fuera a hacer… sin embargo, me senté en mi cama, Sora se marcho en seguida de mi habitación al ver que iba a descansar…

----------POV SORA----------

- ¡¡buenos días Yuri!!- han pasado dos días desde que comencé a llamar al "joven Yuri" por su nombre nada más, aunque entre ratos se me olvida dejar de llamarlo "de usted" poco a poco me e acostumbrado…

- buenos días Sora…- me dice mientras está sentado en una silla tomando café…

- ¿ya te sientes mejor?- durante estos días siempre he estado viniendo a su casa para ver su estado de salud… y conforme pasan los días me estoy llevando mejor con él.

-si, no tienes porque preocuparte tanto…- aunque siempre me diga eso, yo aun siento algo de malo cada vez que lo veo…- Sora, ya estoy bien… ya no me duele nada, ni tengo fiebre o tos…- creo que se ha dado cuenta, Yuri siempre ha sido muy perceptivo en las cosas.

- entonces, mañana ya no vendré a visitarlo…- no entiendo la razón, pero me dolió un poco decir eso, creo que ya le he tomado cariño…

El joven Yuri se paro de donde estaba sentado y se acerco a mí…

- no porque ya no este enfermo, significa que ya no puedes venir- está demasiado cerca de mi, no se… él me pone algo nerviosa cuando se acerca mucho a mi y me ve seriamente…

- si, joven…-

-¿joven?- ups, lo volví a olvidar… aun me es un tanto difícil acostumbrarme

- perdón… aun me cuesta acostumbrarme-

-je…- ¿se rió?... tiene mucho tiempo que no lo había visto reír… desde que lo encontramos Mia, Anna y yo en la lluvia no lo había visto reír tan sinceramente…- ¿te esta costando mas llamarme a mi sin el usted que a Leon?- es verdad, a Leon pronto comencé a llamarlo sin el usted, creo que es por mi relación con él…

-pues…- Leon y yo tenemos más una relación de hermanos, creo que es porque me parezco a Sofi y el me inspira una confianza indescriptible

- de acuerdo, trata de llamarme solo Yuri, lo de usted me hace sentir viejo…-

-lo intentare, aunque no puedo asegurar nada… ¡¡pero dare lo mejor de mi para lograrlo!!-

-je, tu nunca vas a cambiar…-

* * *

_Muy bien chicas, hasta aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo¿Por qué?, porque me gusta dejarlas picadas, además… hoy ya les revele que paso con Yuri y Layla, al igual que hice que Sora dejara de llamar a Yuri de "usted"… ojala, este lo mas apegado a la historia, eso es lo que intento._

_¿Quieren ver algo en el próximo capítulo¡¡Dejen reviews sobre eso y tratare de poner lo que me pidan!! (Mientras no sea algo imposible o apresurado) jeje. Bueno ¡¡espero con ansias sus reviews!!... si superan los 5 reviews antes del 28 de junio les pongo el siguiente capi el 29, si superan de 10 antes del 28, les pongo un beso (aunque sea muy pronto). Jeje hablo en serio._

_¡¡Dejen reviews con sus peticiones, felicitaciones o reclamos¡¡Sayonara!!_


	4. el guión

_¡¡¡Hola a todas!!! Wow, últimamente he tenido mas tiempo pues ya he salido de vacaciones ¡¡viva!!... je, je. Les agradezco a todos ustedes por sus reviews ¡¡soy muy feliz!!_

_Este capitulo me salio al escuchar una canción de un anime llamado Angel Sanctuary, la canción se llama "knife of romance", la verdad no se que tiene que ver con esta historia, pero me inspiro (que rara soy)…_

_Bueno, ya me estoy clavando, mejor los dejo con el capitulo 4, que esta narrado completamente por Yuri…_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4. EL GUIÓN**

Maldigo el momento… el momento en que deje de quererte como una compañera y comencé a desearte como la mujer que eres, tan bella, tan fuerte, tan decidida y soberbia… Layla, te amo más que nadie en este miserable mundo. Siempre trataste de que olvidara lo que pasó con mi padre… cuando por fin me hiciste ver la luz, pensé que en verdad te importaba, no solo como un compañero, sino como un hombre… que equivocado estaba, tu solo querías un compañero fuerte a tu lado, pues al ser voluble no podrías realizar las acrobacias necesarias para alcanzar tus sueños…

…yo solo era un escalón más que usabas para llegar al éxito…

- ¡Yuri!-

-¿eh?- salgo rápidamente de mis pensamientos…- ah… ¿Qué decías Kalos?-

-mmm… veo que hoy vienes distraído… ¿aun no estas en condiciones para salir?-

- estoy bien… solo pensaba en que tengo negocios que terminar…-

-pues a mi no me lo parece…- si algo tengo que reconocerle a Kalos es que es insístete…

- estoy bien…- me levanto del sillón y me dirijo a la ventana…

-mmm… ¿es por Layla?- me giro rápidamente hacia él, la sorpresa no cabe en mi cabeza… ¿Kalos sabe que pasó?- veo que di en el clavo…- maldición… era una trampa… y yo caí en ella…

- no es lo que te imaginas…-

-oh… claro que lo es…-

-tsk…no, bueno eso no tiene importancia…- necesito cambiar de tema o me desmoronaré frente a él- ¿para que me llamaste?-

-con que cambiando de tema… bueno, da igual- se para de su silla y camina hacia mi – quiero que seas el protagonista de la siguiente obra-

- ¿eh?... ¿y Leon?...-

- Leon no puede interpretar ese papel… no va con él…-

- y supongo que conmigo si- no se porque, pero esto se esta poniendo sospechoso…

-si, lo único que me preocupa es tu compañera…- ¿en sus ojos hay preocupación?

-¿Sora?...-

-no, va a ser Mai…- ¿Mai?, apenas y conozco a esa chiquilla… solo la he visto un par de ocasiones, pero nunca hemos cruzado palabra…

- ¿y por que ella?- Kalos acomoda sus gafas y me mira muy seriamente…

- Sora es demasiado para ti y no creo que quieras actuar con Layla en estos momentos…- Layla… tiene razón, no deseo actuar ahora junto a ella… pero…

-¿Por qué dices que Sora es demasiado para mi?- siento que me están menospreciando… ¿Qué¿solo Leon tiene la habilidad de desenvolverse en el escenario junto a Sora? - ¿me estas diciendo que soy inferior a Leon?-

-ja, yo nunca he pensado eso, es solo que no creo que sea adecuado que pases tanto tiempo con Sora…- ¿eh?... ¿de que rayos estará hablando?- si permaneces mas tiempo con Sora, te puede acarrear confusiones…- ¿confusiones? -…aunque admito que harían una buena pareja, no creo que sea el momento oportuno… mejor actúa junto con Mai- la sangre me hierve… Kalos piensa que soy muy poca cosa como para actuar con la estrella del escenario…

- ¡me rehúso!... quiero actuar junto con Sora…- ahora me doy cuenta lo orgulloso y torpe que soy…

- Yuri…- me reprocha como un padre…- si te digo que no es un buen momento hazme caso…-

- ¡ja!... yo soy un acróbata de primera, estoy seguro de que puedo manejar cualquier cosa- je, en verdad soy un altanero… la verdad si soy demasiado débil…

-…- Kalos se quedo por unos segundos en silencio…- esta bien, pero estoy seguro que al terminar el mes, estarás mas confundido que nunca…- ¿confundido¿de que?... argh odio esa actitud sabelotodo de Kalos…

- ¿Cuándo es la obra?...-

- dentro de mes y medio…-

- ¿de que trata?... ¿Por qué Leon no puede interpretar el protagónico?-

- ten, aquí esta la historia…- me entrego un juego de copias- tu papel es el príncipe de las rosas… entre tú y Leon, estoy seguro que tú harás resaltar más al personaje- lo mire un tanto incrédulo… tengo el presentimiento que este será el personaje mas duro de interpretar en toda mi carrera.

Salí de la oficina de Kalos y fui a mi cafetería favorita a leer el guión de la historia y tomar un café con tranquilidad…

- "El príncipe de las rosas"…- para empezar el titulo me dice que la historia se centrará completamente en mi personaje… creo que no debí de aceptar… -mmm… asi que soy "el príncipe de las rosas"- comencé a leer sin muchas ganas la versión resumida… (N/a: a continuación Yuri esta leyendo para si mismo (mentalmente) la historia por eso esta en cursivas)

_Hace mucho tiempo existió un príncipe el cual a la tierna edad de 13 años perdió a su padre, el único familiar que tenia, pues su madre había muerto al momento del parto…_

-maldito Kalos, a esto te referías…-

_El joven príncipe se encerró en el enorme castillo, su única compañía eran las rosas que su madre, y posteriormente su padre, habían cuidado con mucho ahínco…fue asi como la gente del pueblo lo reconocía como "el príncipe de las rosas"._

_Cierto día una joven princesa apareció en el castillo…_

-muy bien, creo que aquí aparece Sora…-

…_esta trató de curar el corazón herido del príncipe, pero este estaba tan sumergido en la tristeza que le fue imposible salir… fue asi como la princesa hizo un trato con una hada muy bondadosa, junto a ella harían una danza para reparar el corazón del príncipe de las rosas…_

_La danza que hicieron la princesa y la joven hada surtió efecto, el príncipe recupero su sonrisa… quedando perdidamente enamorado de la princesa._

-Típico…- deje de leer… ya no necesitaba seguir, ya suponía el final... – el príncipe de las rosas se quedara con la princesa y vivirán felices por siempre…-

Aunque debo de confesar que la historia se parece mucho a mi vida, la verdad no me interesa mucho interpretar el papel principal…

De repente, algo llamo mi atención… del otro lado de la calle estaban Sora, sus amigas y el técnico del escenario (N/a: se refiere a Ken) ahora que lo pienso ayer me dijo que iba a salir…… creo que están de paseo por lo ciudad, pues una de sus amigas llama a Sora para que entre a una tienda…

- di-disculpe Sr. Killian ¿desea probar nuestra nueva tarta de duraznos?-

- ¿eh?- creo que estaba demasiado atento a Sora…- mmm… esta bien, pero… mejor démela para llevar… y tráigame la cuenta-

- a la orden Sr. Killian- en cuanto se marcha la mesera vuelvo a mirar hacia donde habían entrado Sora y sus amigos… en estos últimos días, su compañía me ha ayudado mucho… siendo sincero, creo que ella se ha tomado muchas molestias… todos los días llegaba y lo primero que hacia era preguntar por mi salud…

- aquí tiene señor…-

-gracias…- ella se retira, miro la cuenta y noto que sigue siendo el mismo precio de siempre… dejo el dinero y salgo con la caja en donde llevo la tarta.

Al salir y caminar rumbo a mi auto, Sora sale al mismo tiempo que yo pasaba por la tienda…

- ¡ah!...- se sonroja, creo que no espero verme por aquí- ¡¡Yuri!!- ¡vaya!… pensé que diría "joven Yuri", parece que por fin se ha terminado de acostumbrar…

- buenos días Sora-

-etto… ¡¡buenos días!!- algo torpe e ingenua, características esénciales de Sora Naegino. En seguida salen sus amigas y el técnico…

- ah… ¡¡buenos días joven Yuri!!- dice la joven que siempre escribe los libretos… creo que se llama Mía…

- buenos días joven Yuri- dice la segunda, mmm… si mal recuerdo, su nombre es Anna.

-este… buenos días- el técnico del escenario, ya he cruzado palabras con él, sin embargo siempre que habla conmigo lo siento un tanto seco… por lo mismo olvido fácilmente su nombre…

- buenos día- les respondo cordialmente… - ¿Qué te trae por aquí Sora?-

- El jefe nos mando por unos accesorios para la obra-

- ah… comprendo, ha decir verdad acabo de leer el libreto- bueno, lo empecé

- ¿y que le pareció joven Yuri?- salto de inmediato la autora

- aun no lo termino, pero esta bien-

- ¡que bueno que le haya gustado!-

- Sora¿Kalos ya te dio tu papel?- la verdad no se ni porque se lo pregunto… se perfectamente que nosotros somos los protagonistas.

- ¡si¡soy la protagonista!-

- si… yo seré tu compañero-

- ¿eh?- dijeron los cuatro al unísono

- pensé que el compañero de Sora sería Leon, como siempre- intervino el técnico

- no, esta vez Sora y yo seremos los protagonistas-

- ¿entonces usted será el príncipe de las rosas y Sora el hada?- el comentario de la muchacha de cabello corto, me sorprendió ¿el hada¿No se suponía que la princesa era la protagonista?

-¿el hada?-

-si, la protagonista de la historia es el hada…- dijo la escritora

- si, yo soy el hada…- sonrio- creo que tienes que terminar de leer el guión…-volteo a ver a sus amigos y agacho un poco la cabeza – entonces… necesitamos buscar algunas cosas… asi que…-

-no te preocupes, nos veremos después- necesito revisar el guión…

Nos despedimos, ellos por su lado y yo por el mío… fue así como, después de unos minutos, llegué a mi casa. Me senté en uno de los sillones y me dispuse a terminar de leer la historia…

_La danza que hicieron la princesa y la joven hada surtió efecto, el príncipe recupero su sonrisa… quedando perdidamente enamorado de la princesa._

_Por desgracia, la princesa no amaba al príncipe, ella solo le tenía cariño y compasión… al enterarse de esto él volvió a sumirse en la tristeza. Pero llego el hada, la cual le dio consuelo y mucho cariño… al pasar el tiempo el hada comenzó a querer mucho al príncipe y el a ella, lamentablemente él seguía pensando en la joven princesa._

_La tristeza comenzaba a comerse el corazón de la bondosa hada, tenia que alejarse del príncipe o esto acabaría con su existencia…sin embargo, iba todos los días a hablar con el…_

_Cierto día el príncipe de las rosas llamó a su amiga hada, tenia que darle una sorpresa, pero esta no apareció… se preocupo mucho y fue a buscarla… jamás la encontró…_

_Fue en ese momento, en el que el príncipe se dio cuenta de su error… de que espero mucho para decirle a su amada hada que la amaba..._

_El príncipe lloró todo el día tras la perdida y al caer la noche… murió._

_**Fin (del cuento, no del fanfic XD)**_

Me quede helado… yo pensaba que el príncipe vivía feliz por siempre con la princesa… pero no fue así… -una tragedia…- al parecer la historia iba a ser mas interesante de lo que pensé…

* * *

_Perdonen chicas pero hasta aquí les dejo el fanfic, ya saben que me gusta dejarlas en suspenso, jejeje. Por favor déjenme sus reviews ¡¡son muy importantes para mi!!..._

_No obtuve muchos reviews T-T… eso me entristeció un poco… pero por otro lado… ¡¡los reviews que me dejaron fueron tan bellos y alentadores que en verdad me dieron ganas de empezar formalmente la relación… aunque… necesito mas ánimos… ¡¡¡por favor no olviden dejarme sus reviews!! Son mi única razón de seguir escribiendo… sin ellos, no hay razón para continuar la historia Y-Y…_

_Así que… me quedare sentada en el ordenador esperándolos (je, es broma, mi madre me mataría) ¡¡chao, cuídense y espero sus comentarios!!_

_p.d. ¿vieron que concedí una petición? Si dejan peticiones, yo traro de adaptarlas a la historia XD._


	5. los payasos no lloran

_Perdonen si me tarde un poco, pero mi mamá no me dejo tocar la computadora, ya que según ella… "empleo demasiado tiempo haciendo historias sin sentido"… y por más que le digo que son historias que esperan ansiosamente otras personas, no me cree…_

_T-T me siento mal por dejarlas picadas, pero asi es mi mamá…_

_Bueno, ya las estoy agobiando con mis problemas… mejor comencemos ya._

_**Disclamers:**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5. LOS PAYASOS NO LLORAN**

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana despertando a una joven de cabellos rosas…

- mmm….-

- vamos Sora, se te hará tarde…- como una palabra mágica la joven cirquera se levanto lo mas rápido posible de la cama, dejando atrás toda señal de pereza…

- ¡¡¡Wa¡¡¡se me estaba olvidando!!!- corrió directo a la bañera, pero apunto de desvestirse…- lo olvidaba…- en un ágil movimiento tomo al espíritu de escenario y comenzó a atarlo…

- ¡hey¡todavía que te despierto a tiempo!-

- si, y te lo agradezco… pero no quiero que me espíes- termino de amarrarlo y se metió al baño para poder tomar una ducha tranquilamente…

- ¿Dónde estará esa niña?- decía desesperadamente el dueño del circo…

-¡aquí estoy jefe!-

- llegas tarde, ya todos los demás se marcharon…-

- perdón…- bajo la cabeza…- ¡le prometo no volver a demorarme!-

- mmm… ten…- le entrego una gran bolsa- reparte esto en el parque central… Leon ya va para allá, alcánzalo lo antes posible-

- ¡si jefe!- tomo la bolsa y salio corriendo del lugar…

-esa niña… nunca cambiara….-

Sora salio rápidamente de las instalaciones del circo Kaleido Star…

- leon se va a molestar si llego tarde…- dijo algo preocupada…

- claro que me molesto, me dejas siempre esperando…-

- ¡¡¡León!!!- Leon estaba oculto en uno de los pilares de la entrada…

- mm… ¿asi me recibes¿sin un buenos días?-

- etto… buenos días…-

- buenos días Sora…- Leon tomo su mano y comenzó a conducirla- ven, vamos en mi auto, te estaba esperando-

- si, perdón…-

Ambos jóvenes cirqueros subieron al auto, y se pusieron en marcha…

- de verdad lamento haberme retrasado-

- no te preocupes, siempre haces lo mismo-

- jeje… ¿si verdad?- una ligera gota resbalaba por el cuello de la joven…

- en fin, tenemos que repartir esos juguetes lo antes posible…-

- si ¡¡son para promocionar la próxima presentación!!-

- ah, con que para eso son… ¿hoy tienes que tomarte las fotografías?-

- no, Yuri me aviso que mañana serán las fotografías-

- ¿eh?...- Leon volteo a ver a su compañera un tanto extrañado- ¿desde cuando llamas a Yuri solo por su nombre?-

- ¿eh?... ¡ah! Desde hace un par de días… aun me cuesta acostumbrarme…-

- ¿el te lo pidió?-

- etto, si… pero aun me cuesta…-

- mmm….- Leon trataba de analizar la situación…- en fin¿Qué llevas en esa mochila Sora?-

- ¿en esta?... traigo un disfraz de payaso…-

- ¿para que quieres eso?-

- estoy segura que así los repartiremos más rápido-

- si tú lo dices…-

- te lo aseguro- le sonrió alegremente… cosa que el peliplateado correspondió

- mira…. Ya llegamos…-

- ¡si!... entonces buscare un lugar donde cambiarme…-

- ¿quieres que te acompañe?-

- no te preocupes, tú comienza a repartir los juguetes…-

- está bien-

Tras varios minutos, Sora regresaba con un disfraz de payaso a repartir los juguetes…

- ¡mira mamá es el mismo payaso que me dio su autógrafo!- (N/a: eso sucedió en el capitulo 3)

- si, tienes razón…- el niño salio corriendo para alcanzar a Sora…

- ¡hola amiga!- dijo el niño

- ¡pero si eres tú¿Cómo has estado?- Sora se agacho para alcanzar la estatura del niño

- ¡estoy bien¿Qué haces aquí?-

- je, estoy repartiendo juguetes…- Sora saco de su bolsa un juguete- ¿quieres uno?-

- ¡si!- Sora le sonrió y se lo entregó… - ¡gracias!- el niño corrió de nuevo al encuentro con su mamá- ¡¡adiós!!-

- Adiós- decía Sora mientras agitaba su mano…

- ¿es un amigo tuyo?- Leon se acercaba a Sora

- si, es alguien que siempre recordaré…-

- je, ven… tenemos que terminar de repartir esto…-

- ¡¡si!!-

La tarde comenzaba a caer… en el parque Sora y Leon trataban de terminar con su labor, el disfraz de payaso había sido muy efectivo, ambos ya estaba a punto de terminar…

- ¡¡si¡ya falta poco para que terminemos!- Sora le sonreía alegremente a Leon

- ¡¡Sora!!- dos voces gritaban al unísono

- ¿eh?- sora giro para ver quienes la llamaban- ¿Rosetta¿Marion?-

- Sora… ¡¡Jonathan esta herido!!-

- ¿Qué?- de una cara llena de felicidad, el rostro se Sora solo mostraba preocupación- ¿Cómo es posible?-

- estábamos repartiendo lo juguetes pero… pero…- Marion no pudo continuar se derrumbo a llorar… Rosetta abrazó a Marion y continúo

- un hombre que estaba borracho le lanzo una botella…-

- ¡¿Qué?!- los ojos de la joven estrella comenzaron a humedecerse…- ¿y como esta?-

- por suerte Anna y Mia estaban cerca de ahí, así que ellas se la llevaron al escenario…-

- ¡¡yo voy allá!!- Sora se acerco a Leo y le entrego su bolsa- ¡perdona Leon¡por favor entrega tu los juguetes yo tengo que ir a ver a Jonathan!-

- olvida eso, ven… vamos al escenario-

- gracias Leon…-

Los cuatro se subieron en el automóvil y partieron rumbo al circo… en el camino todos podían notar la cara llena de angustia y desgracia que tenia Sora…

Apenas habían llegado y Sora se bajo estrepitosamente del auto, mientras iba corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas a la oficina de su jefe…

- ¿Dónde esta Jonathan?-

-Sora… tranquilízate, lo están revisando…-

- ¿¡que?!... ¿Quién¿Dónde?-

- mande a llamar a un buen veterinario, se lo llevaron hace unos minutos, tranquilízate dentro de poco llamaran para avisar de su estado…-

- ¡¿y que hicieron con ese sujeto?!- Sora comenzaba a llorar- ¿¡lo atraparon¡no puede quedarse sin castigo después de lo que le hizo a Jonathan!-

- ¡Sora!- regaño Kalos- ¡Cálmate¡todo esta bajo controlo!-

- pero…-

- ¡se fuerte¡este tipo de situaciones no debe descontrolarte!- Sora bajo la cabeza, para no mostrar mas sus lagrimas…

- esta bien, me retiro…- dijo quedamente, mientras salía del lugar…

Llegó hasta su habitación y lo primero que hizo fue llamar a su amigo espíritu del escenario

- Fool ¿Dónde estas?... te necesito…-

- ¿Qué pasa Sora?-

- ¡por favor Fool dime si va a estar bien Jonathan!-

- ¿a que te refieres Sora?-

- ¡Lastimaron a Jonathan y quiero saber si va a estar bien!-

- Sora, no puedo hacer eso… no creo que mis predicciones sirvan para un foca…- sora aguanto sus lagrimas y camino rumbo a la salida… - ¡Sora espera!-

- ¡no quiero!... ¡¡no me ayudas en nada Fool!!- fue lo ultimo que se le escucho decir antes de que ella corriera de la habitación…

Sus pasos la llevaron hasta el barandal del exterior del escenario…

- ¿Por qué no entienden que Jonathan es muy importante para mi?- Se derrumbo a llorar mientras miraba el mar tratando de encontrar un consuelo…- ¡si algo le pasa…!- las lagrimas brotaban sin cesar…- Jona…than…-

- ¿Quién es Jonathan?- una voz tras su espalda llamo su atención

- ¿Yuri?...- Yuri caminaba tranquilamente hacia Sora

- ya te lo había dicho antes…- se acerco a su rostro…- los payasos no deben llorar…- con todo el alboroto había olvidado quitarse el disfraz…

- pero…- tomo con una mano el rostro de ella, mientras que con la otra limpiaba su rostro de toda lagrima…

- Yu…ri…- un carmín tras su cara empapada se hacia presente….- perdón… es que…- sus ojos amenazaban humedecerse de nuevo…- es que… ¡no quiero que nada malo le pase a Jonathan!-

-¿Jonathan¿es tu novio?-

- no, es la foca…- no termino de hablar por que Yuri puso su frente contra la suya, mientras hablaba de forma tranquila y dulce…

- tranquila… se va a recuperar, después de todo es la mascota de una persona muy fuerte y decidida- se separó de ella…-ven, te aseguro que esta bien…- extendió su mano como invitación… ella acepto…- tranquila, los payasos no lloran…-

- si…- Sora cerró sus ojos y dejo que su compañero la guiara…

- preocupaste a muchas personas, trata de no hacerlo de nuevo…-

- perdón…- una sensación calida recorría el cuerpo de Sora… la mano de Yuri era tibia, muy reconfortante, agradable…

- ¡¡Sora!!- sus pensamientos se cortaron al escuchar la voz de una de sus amigas - ¡¡Jonathan esta bien¡¡no tiene nada grave!!-

Yuri Volteo a ver a su compañera, para ver de nuevo la sonrisa de Sora… pero lo que sucedió después lo sorprendió… Sora lo abrazó fuertemente…

- ¿Sora?- Yuri comenzó a preocuparse al sentir algo húmedo en su pecho… ¿estaría llorando de nuevo?

- ¡Jonathan está bien¡Jonathan esta bien¡Jonathan esta bien!- alzo la mirada para encontrarse con la de Yuri…- ¡gracias Yuri!- Yuri se sorprendió pero pronto enterneció su mirada y le correspondió el abrazó…

- tranquila Sora… ya todo esta bien…-

-si- lo abrazo más fuertemente

Yuri comenzaba a sentir un calor que recorría su cuerpo y que le hacia sentirse tranquilo… era agradable, relajante… ¿Qué podría ser?

* * *

_Muy bien, otro capitulo mas agregado a esta historia, espero que les haya gustado. El otro ya esta en proceso, que curioso este me salio ligeramente mas largo que los anteriores jeje… ¿se dieron cuenta que a cada momento se están enamorando poco a poco? huy y esta vez ya están comenzando a sentir ¿la química?_

_A mi parecer creo que esa es la forma correcta ¿o ustedes que opinan?... bueno, ya saben cualquier reclamación, petición o lo que sea me lo dejan por review o por correo (mi correo esta en mi perfil)._

_¡¡Cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto!!_


	6. cuando ellos llegaron

_Hola a todas… si, lo se. ¿Por qué siempre te tardas siglos?... bueno… como siempre me pasa lo mismo… he puesto la respuesta de esa gran interrogante en mi perfil…jeje por favor léanlo (claro si quieren saber la respuesta a esa eterna interrogante)._

_Jeje, desde hace un par de capítulos e estado ansiosa de poner este capi. Me da gusto ver que alguien si se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle… aunque quizás muchas de ustedes ya se habían dado cuenta pero no lo pusieron._

_Por eso ¡hoy por fin pondré esto!._

_Bueno sin más preámbulos ¡¡comencemos!!_

_**Disclamers: **__los personajes de Kaleido Star no me pertenecen, ni me pertenecerán. Este es solo un fanfiction que me gusta hacer para el entretenimiento de un público hermoso._

_**Nota: **__lo que esta en cursivas son los recuerdos de los personajes._

**CAPITULO 6. CUANDO ELLOS LLEGARON**

---------------POV KEN--------------------

Aun no puedo creer lo que mis ojos vieron… cuando caminaba por los pasillos del escenario buscando a Sora, al asomarme por una ventana, pude ver como Yuri se acercaba a ella, no se que le abra dicho pero tomo su mano… después llego Mia y sin previo aviso Sora abrazo a Yuri…

Yo siempre he amado a Sora desde el primer día que llego al escenario Kaleido… la apoye en todo lo que podía… trataba de ayudarla, consolarla… daría mi vida por ella… sin embargo, al parecer ella no se da cuenta…

- Sera mejor que dejes de ver eso…- una voz tras mi espalda me sorprende…

- Anna… yo…- trato de disimular…- estaba buscando a Sora…-

- Ken… acabo de verlo…- creo que no soy bueno al disimular…

- Anna…- tal vez si cuento esto a alguien me sienta mejor- yo siempre e querido a Sora…-

- todos los sabemos…-

- pero…- aprieto mis puños…- ella no se da cuenta… y encima parece estar muy sociable con Yuri…-

- tal vez no sea nada…- se acerca a mi y pone una mano en mi hombro- ¿recuerdas que con Leon pasó lo mismo?- suspiro- todos creíamos que tenían algo, pero resulto que se llevaban mas como unos hermanos… nunca llegarían a ser una pareja-

eso era cierto… yo fui el primero que pensé que llegarían a ser algo mas que compañeros de escenario… sin embargo paso el tiempo y cada vez se ven mas como dos hermanos… Leon el hermano mayor protector y Sora la hermanita menor con mucha jovialidad y encanto.

- tienes razón… sin embargo…- un sentimiento en mi pecho no me dejaba tranquilo- siento que esta vez no será así…-

- Ken…- me di la vuelta… no quiero la lastima ni la compasión de nadie…

-me voy… tengo cosas que atender…- me retiro sin mirar la cara de Anna…

La tarde por fin dio paso a la noche y yo aun trataba de borrar esa imagen de mi mente. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien como él…? ¡no!... ¡no debo de pensar en eso!, ¡él no me quitará a Sora!... ¡yo estado con ella siempre!, ¡el apenas llegó!

De pronto una serie de recuerdos llegan a mi mente… los recuerdos del día en el que regresaron Yuri y Layla al escenario…

_- ¿quieren regresar al escenario?- Kalos, que anteriormente estaba revisando unos papeles de presupuestos, estaba con la mirada seria hacia los dos visitantes_

_- asi es Kalos… queremos regresar- dijo Layla la cual lucia tan radiante como siempre_

_- ¿no es muy arriesgado?- la miro directamente- ya no estas en condiciones de hacer acrobacias tan extremas-_

_- ja, puedo hacerlo- ella saco de su bolso unos papeles, los cuales entrego al Jefe- e ido a varias rehabilitaciones, me he sometido a varios estudios y tras varios meses de largas sesiones, al fin puedo regresar al escenario Kaleido- Kalos reviso los papeles uno a uno… en su ojos se podía ver un claro índice de sorpresa._

_- ¿y tu Yuri?- miro detrás de los papeles- ¿Qué te ha hecho querer regresar?-_

_- yo también quiero volver a probar el sabor de la aclamación- dijo tan seriamente como siempre_

_- ¿de verdad esa es la razón?- por un par de segundos me pareció ver un tanto enfadado a Kalos…- ¿de verdad es por eso?- Yuri vacilo un poco pero tomo compostura y parado seriamente frente a él contesto_

_- esa es mi razón-_

_Hubo un silencio después de eso… pero pronto fue cortado por el jefe que se paró y se dirigió a mi_

_- Ken… quiero que los conduzcas hasta donde están ensayando los otros…- suspiro- tenemos dos actores nuevos-_

_- si- dije mientras hacia una señal para que me siguieran, pero antes de salir Kalos detuvo a ambos…_

_- con la condición de que empezaran de cero, no porque hayan sido las anteriores estrellas significa que les daré el protagónico… comenzaran con papel sencillo- ambos lo miraron y pasaron de largo… realmente se puede sentir una tensión abrumadora…_

_Cuando llegamos al salón de ensayos, todos se sorprendieron de sobremanera, en especial Sora. La cual corrió a abrazar a Layla, ¿Cómo es posible que se alegre de tener otra rival?_

_Leon los miro fríamente y dio media vuelta para seguir con los ensayos…_

_Los días pasaron rápidamente, a pesar de haber conseguido papeles muy sencillos, Layla y Yuri brillaban como de costumbre… el público se emociono con la sola mención de sus nombres. Pronto compitieron contra Sora y Leon por los protagónicos… fue una batalla muy cerrada, por suerte Sora y León la ganaron, aunque fue por una mínima diferencia._

_Todas las noches me pedían que les dejara el escenario abierto, practicaban por horas y horas, podía escuchar como Layla exigía a si misma y a Yuri mas perfección, mas dificultad, mas riesgo, mas belleza..._

_Pronto Layla obtuvo un protagónico junto con Sora…las competiciones calladas, siguieron asi hasta el día de hoy..._

-¡eso es!- grite en la soledad de mi habitación- Yuri quiere perjudicar a Sora…-

Era tan obvio, el quiere obtener una oportunidad de brillar, y la mejor forma es incapacitar a Sora, probablemente el rogo por el papel, para que en una acrobacia peligrosa suelte a Sora y esta ya no pueda actuar nunca más.

- maldito Yuri…- gruñí entre dientes, es tan bajo hacer eso- será mejor que se lo diga a Sora y a Leon- me levante de mi cama, me puse los zapatas y salí rumbo al dormitorio de Sora.

Pero justo cuando me acerque a los dormitorios, mis piernas se paralizaron, me quede en shock…

Yuri salía de la habitación de Sora, cierra la puerta y sonríe… de pronto me mira, acomoda su camisa y camina seriamente hacia mi…

- buenas noches…- pasa junto a mi sin decir nada más… cuando pude asimilar las cosas corro hasta la habitación de Sora y toco la puerta frenéticamente.

La puerta se abre y de ella sale Sora que al verme pronto se preocupa…

- ¿Ken?, ¿estas bien?-

- ¿tu estas bien Sora?-

-etto… si… ¿Qué pasa?-

- Sora ¿estas bien? ¿De verdad estas bien?-

- ¿eh? ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?- mil razones se me ocurrieron en ese momento pero decidí tranquilizarme…

- por nada Sora- comienzo a retirarme del lugar

- etto… ¿no tenias que decirme algo?-

- no, solo quería ver si estabas bien, después de lo que le ocurrió a Jonathan- tal vez no sea el momento de pensar en eso… sin embargo estaré muy pendiente de cada movimiento de Yuri…

- estoy bien, gracias…- sonríe

- sora…-

- ¿dime?-

- ¿Qué hacia Yuri por aquí?-

-¡ah!, él me estaba dando ánimos, y le enseñe varias fotografías de Jonathan- vuelve a sonreír pero ahora con mas jovialidad- creo que el tiempo se nos fue, je-

- bueno, será mejor que me vaya… ya es tarde-

-si, buenas noches Ken-

- buenas noches Sora-

--------------FIN DEL POV ------------------

La mañana comenzaba y una joven de cabellos rosas junto con un hombre de cabello largo y plateado caminaban por las calles de la gran ciudad. Sora se había levantado muy temprano esa mañana para ir a ver a la veterinaria a su pequeña mascota, a la salida se sorprendió de encontrar a Leon en la salida recostado en su automóvil, tras una larga discusión decidieron irse caminando rumbo a la veterinaria.

-sigo sin entender porque no querías ir en automóvil-

- ya te lo dije- suspiro- necesito armarme de valor para ver a Jonathan- Leon solo frunció el ceño y no contesto nada…

- además… ¿Por qué querías acompañarme?-

- no quería que te pasara nada en el trayecto- le sonrió, mientras Sora aguantaba las ganas de echarse a reír.

- je, gracias "hermano"- Leon volvió a fruncir el ceño mientras un rubor se hacia presente en su rostro…

- no te burles- dijo secamente

- pero no puedo evitarlo, de verdad pareces mi hermano mayor- desvió la mirada al verse descubierto, en efecto, el se consideraba su hermano mayor, pero no era razón de andarlo publicando a los mil vientos…

- ¿hoy son las fotografías?- cambio rápidamente la conversación.

-si, le pedí anoche a Yuri si podíamos hacerlas más tarde-

- ¿anoche?- paro en seco Leon

- ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿tienes el número de yuri?-

- etto…no, él estuvo en mi habitación y…-

- ¿¡estuvo en tu habitación!?- alzó la voz el peliplateado

-etto… si-

-¡ya sabes que no me cae muy bien!-

- se que aun no lo perdonas por lo de Zophie pero…- bajo la mirada- créeme que esta arrepentido…-

-ya lo se… pero…- Leon trato de no verse vulnerable en ese momento- no quiero que se repita la misma historia…-

- tranquilo… el ya no es así…-

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- buena pregunta, Sora no podía responderla, en su interior sentía que era verdad, que el había cambiado…

- no lo se… solo lo se- dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa…

Leon por su parte pareció sorprendido y hasta angustiado… un recuerdo pronto vino a su cabeza

_Dos jóvenes se encontraban descansando uno a lado del otro después de un largo entrenamiento_

_-yo digo que el joven Yuri ha de ser una persona muy triste…- dijo de la nada la jovencita_

_-¿eh?- Leon se sorprendió del comentario tan sorpresivo de su hermana_

_-aunque creo que si olvidara sus problemas seria un excelente hombre-_

_- ¿Por qué dices eso Zophie?-_

_-no lo se…solo lo se- una sonrisa adorno pronto el rostro de la joven_

Leon sacudió su cabeza al recordar eso… tal vez… solo tal vez… tuvieran razón Zophie y Sora. Sin embargo no se arriesgaría a perder de nuevo algo tan preciado…

-ven, vamos rápido… tienes que tomarte esa fotografías lo antes posible-

Mantendría vigilado muy bien a Yuri.

------------------- POV YURI------------------

Los rayos del sol que entran por mi ventana comienzan a hacerme cosquillas, por una extraña razón me siento distinto… algo ha cambiado… me levanto y me dirijo al baño para darme una ducha.

Me quito la ropa y me meto debajo de la regadera, las gotas frías de agua me despiertan y hacen que mis músculos se relajen. Tras terminar de bañarme salgo a vestirme con velocidad para bajar y preparar mi desayuno antes de salir.

Desayuno rápido y me marcho a toda velocidad en mi auto rumbo al escenario Kaleido, por la noche Kalos me mando un mensaje diciéndome que era importante que fuera a su oficina.

Cuando llego a mi destino, estaciono mi auto y me dirijo a la oficina de Kalos. Al doblar en una de las esquinas me tropiezo con alguien lo que hace que nos caigamos los dos.

- ah…¿Por qué no te fi…? ¡¡Joven Yuri!!- alzo la mirada para encontrarme con Mai la cual apenada se disculpa una y otra vez conmigo

- tranquila, no paso nada-

- de verdad lo siento joven, no me fije…- me levanto del piso y comienzo a sacudir el polvo que quedo en mi ropa- …es que todos están preocupados por la foca…- ah, la mascota de Sora-… que nadie atiende sus responsabilidades correctamente e iba con prisa…-

-ya entendí, ya entendí-

- este… ¿Qué lo trae hoy por aquí joven Yuri? Los ensayos no serán hasta dentro de dos semanas-

- vine a ver a Kalos- dije sin muchas ganas

- ah comprendo, déjeme acompañarlo- la verdad me es indiferente si me acompaña o no, no tengo buena relación con ella. Además, no me perderé en el transcurso de las instalaciones a la oficina de Kalos

- no es necesario- digo antes de seguir con mi rumbo.

Tras un par de minutos llego a la oficina de Kalos. El cual estaba sentado en su escritorio viendo varios documentos.

- siéntate- me dice, yo obedezco y me siento frente a él

- ¿Qué querías de mi Kalos?-

- te cite aquí para avisarte que Layla tendrá el papel de la princesa- mis ojos se abrieron mucho al escuchar lo que me acababa de decir Kalos

- ¿Qué?-

- te lo aviso para que estés preparado, si no puedes con esto… creo que debes de cambiar de papel con León-

- jamás… no tengo ningún problema- no se porque he dicho eso, no creo soportar ver el rostro de Layla…

- Yuri- de nuevo ese tono paternal- espero que sepas lo que haces…-

- no se de que hablas, yo me encuentro bien-

Kalos suspira, como cansado de toda esta situación. Se que él sabe muy bien que pasó entre Layla y yo, no se como, pero lo sabe.

- es tu decisión…- se para y continua- buena suerte con las fotografías… Layla irá para allá…-

- comprendo- me levanto y me encamino a la salida- estaré bien-

Tras cerrar la puerta de la oficina pongo una mano en mi pecho… el dolor que siento es insoportable… lagrimas ahogadas comienzan a salir de mis ojos… no creo soportar estar cerca de ella.

_Otro capitulo, otra continuación. ¿Qué tal?, ¿les gusto?. Espero que si, la verdad disculpen las molestias… aun trato de poder sobre ponerme a todas las adversidades. _

_¿ya vieron?, me faltaba ponerles como rayos Layla y Yuri regresaron al escenario Kaleido. ¿Qué creen que pase en el siguiente capitulo? Pónganme sus hipótesis, tal vez y le atinen. Jeje. _

_Bueno. Ahora a contestar reviews jeje._

_**Ksforever:**__ gracias por tu lindo review. Me alienta mucho el saber que tú me entiendes en el asunto de mi madre… si, tienes razón, las madres son madres. ¡¡Espero que te haya gustado este fanfiction!!, ¡me hace sentir muy feliz que lo leas!._

_**Andrómeda no Sainto:**__ jeje, ya viste como reacciono. Me imagino que tu pensaste que se pondría celos y otras cosas, pero opte por dejarlo como un "hermano mayor" ¿Por qué?... bueno, es que sinceramente soy amante del LeonxSora, pero estoy haciendo este fic, porque también me gusta YurixSora. _

_**Laila:**__ jeje, casi me matas de un infarto, creí que me ibas a reclamar. ¡¡Gracias por decir que mi fic va de bien a mejor!!, ¡soy tan feliz de saber que te gusta!. Jeje, a decir verdad ya tenia planeado hacer que Leon tuviera celos de hermano, que lindo que pensemos igual XD. ¡Espero que te haya gustado!, sino.. Pues ahí avísame y yo te hago una disculpa en el próximo capi._

_**Hina-chan hyuuga girl:**__ ¡¡te extrañe mucho querida amiga!!, me alegra que te haya gustado el capi (bueno, los capis). ¡te agradezco tu apoyo!, se que estas ocupada como yo, pero soy muy feliz de saber que aun sigues leyendo mis fanfics. Bueno, nos vemos pronto._

_**Lyra-acuario:**__ ¿Qué si es su futuro?... pues… todo depende de él y de Sora. Pero no te preocupes, este fanfic no tiene clasificación de Tragedia, este es mas bien un DramaxRomance, así que tranquila… Yuri no terminara solo, bueno… al menos eso espero. jeje ¡gracias por tu lindo review!_

_**P.d. se que varias de ustedes se preocupan de que la obra que actuaran se vuelva realidad. Eso depende de yuri y sora. Ambos tienen que definir bien sus sentimientos, aunque no lo crean. ¡Tengan fe en ellos!, ¡seguro que lo logran!**_

_**P.d de la P.d. recuerden que este fanfiction esta clasificado como DramaXRomance y no Tragedy, asi que tranquilas. ¡¡Solo confíen!!**_


	7. Tratando de olvidar

_De nuevo las saludo a todas mis queridas lectoras¡gracias por los lindos reviews!, wow, ustedes me hacen amar ponerme a escribir como loca jeje. ¿Saben? Ahora ya entre de nuevo a clases y las tareas no se hicieron esperar… Dios, casi me ahogo de tantos deberes que me pusieron a hacer, por eso no pude actualizar en varios meses ¡¡¡lo siento!!!, les prometo que no volverá a pasar, es que de verdad tengo mucha tarea T-T , me estoy frustrando porque no me alcanza el tiempo para escribir._

_La verdad me esta gustando como poco a poco la relación de Yuri y Sora se fortalece, claro, tiene sus altas y sus bajas, pero creo que así se empieza una relación… jeje. Bueno, como de costumbre me estoy picando asi que mejor dejo de hablar y comenzamos._

_**Disclamers: **__los personajes de Kaleido Star no me pertenecen, solo los estoy usando para crear un bonito fanfiction que entretenga a todas mis lectoras, asi que por favor no me demanden._

_**Nota:**__ este capitulo va dedicado a todas las lectoras, porque ¡les agradezco que sigan leyendo este pequeño fanfic!

* * *

_

**CAPITULO 7. TRATANDO DE OLVIDAR**

**--------**POV YURI------

Creo que son mis nervios pero el camino hacia el estudio fotográfico me pareció sumamente corto… muy dentro de mi se que no podré resistir esos ojos azules clavados en los míos…

Desde hace ya varios minutos estoy estacionado afuera del estudio fotográfico. Vine muy temprano temiendo lo que está sucediendo ahora… estoy atemorizado de que mi corazón no resista el ver a la persona que lo destruye lentamente.

Tras un par de minutos al fin me decido, tengo que hacer esto, tengo que afrontar la realidad… "Layla no me ama, solo me ve como un compañero más". Salgo del automóvil un poco inquieto y nervioso, si esto continua mi valor se irá a la basura…

- ¡Yuri!- una voz familiar tras mi espalda me hace salir rápidamente de mis pensamientos… volteo lo más rápido que puedo para comprobar si mi mente no juega conmigo en una tonta manera de cambiar la realidad.

- Sora…- en efecto, ella esta del otro lado de la acera… junto a Leon.

Ambos cruzan la calle y se acerca a mí, aunque Sora fue la primera en llegar a mi lado, me sonríe como solo ella lo hace y habla.

- ¡has llegado antes de la hora acordada!- dice alegremente, a decir verdad estoy estacionado desde hace horas.

- si, me gusta llegar temprano a mis citas- pero no tanto como ahora.

- hola Yuri- dice Leon que por fin llega hasta donde nos encontrábamos Sora y Yo.

- hola Leon- como siempre me dedica esa mirada fría. No lo culpo, se que aun no me perdona por lo que le hice a su hermana, es de entenderse ¿Quién perdonaría semejante cosa?- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- sin embargo, no me gustaría que se iniciara una pelea frente a Sora.

- vine a dejar a Sora, acabamos de ir a ver como sigue su mascota…-

- el doctor dice que dentro de tres días estará en perfectas condiciones- Sora parece más feliz que nunca, creo que se debe a la noticia de que su foca se encuentra bien…

- que bueno…- ahora que lo pienso, ayer Sora al escuchar las noticias de que su foca no tenia nada grave, me abrazo fuertemente… y al hacerlo un sentimiento recorrió mi cuerpo… tal vez solo fue felicidad por verla recuperada.

- joven Yu… digo, Yuri- je, aun le falta para que se termine de acostumbrar

- ¿dime Sora?-

- le doy las gracias por haberme dejado llegar mas tarde hoy al estudio se que esta muy ocupado y…- sin embargo aun me habla de usted… mmm que problema.

- tranquila, no tiene importancia-

- Sora- interrumpe Leon - ¿quieres que me quede a esperarte?-

- etto… no, no es necesario- dice Sora alegremente

- ¿segura?- pregunta

- si, estoy segura de que estaré bien- Leon me mira de mala gana, aun le preocupa mi presencia.

- entonces me marcho…- se marcha del lugar, no sin darme una ultima mirada fría y claramente desconfiada.

- Adiós Leon- dice Sora mientras agita su mano en señal de despedida, mientras le regala una fresca sonrisa.

-adiós-

Sigo un poco escéptico con que Sora y Leon no hayan terminado juntos, la verdad yo siempre pensé que, después de hacer esa fabulosa técnica, se unirían y formarían pareja (N/a: -.-u la verdad yo también lo creí, pero este es un YurixSora... no un LeonxSora).

- ¿Yuri?-

- ¿eh?, perdón…- creo que me distraje- vamos, entremos-

- ¡si!- sonríe

Al entrar, para mi fortuna, no se encontraba Layla… al menos no por ahora. Me da mas tiempo para poder pensar en que cosa tengo que decirle en cuanto venga… ¡maldición!… me siento un cobarde…

-muy bien llegaron temprano, por favor cámbiense- dice el fotógrafo de la compañía

- ¿en donde?- pregunta Sora

- por esa puertas, ahí encontrara todo lo necesario señorita Naegino…- me mira- y usted joven Killian por aquella puerta- ambos sin discutir nos metemos en la puerta que nos indico a cada quien.

Cuando entre pude comprobar que, en efecto, estaba el vestuario que usaría para la presentación, el traje consistía en una camisa blanca con líneas doradas a los lados y en el centro, botones del mismo color y en lado izquierdo del pecho una rosa, mientras el pantalón era color vino con las mismas líneas doradas a los costados, Zapatos negros y guantes blancos.

Me vestí lo más pronto posible, no puedo dejar que me tome desprevenido la llegada de Layla, sin mencionar que tampoco puedo dejar esperando a Sora. Salí del vestidor y note que ni Sora había salido, ni Layla había llegado.

-muy bien joven, primero a usted le tomare las fotografías- acomoda la cámara- por favor parece aquí- yo obedecí y fui hasta donde él- muy bien ahora- camino un poco y tomo un rosa de entre un ramo del cual no me había percatado que estaba presente- tome, el señor Kalos me ha pedido esto- ese Kalos, con sus extrañas cosas

- ¿solo tengo que tomarla?-

- no, ahora muestre una cara sumamente triste mientras ve la rosa- suspiré, detesto ese tipo de cursilerías, pero ni modo. Mire la rosa y trate de concentrarme en nada mas que ella… de pronto ese color rojo, brillante me recuerda a Layla… sus labios… tan rojos, tan hermosos… ahora puedo decir tristemente, amo a Layla Hamilton, pero mi corazón muere por no ser correspondido.

- disculpen la tardanza- mis ojos se abren a mas no poder… esa voz… - el trafico era terrible- tengo miedo de mirar hacia donde se escucha esa voz, sin embargo lo hago para encontrarme frente a esos ojos azules…- hola Yuri- dice secamente

- Lay…la…- como lo supuse… mi cuerpo me traiciona, las palabras no me salen… estoy petrificado al ver a esta mujer. Ninguno de los dos habla solo nos quedamos viendo, yo con temor y ella seriamente…

- ¡perdón por tardar tan!... ¡Señorita Layla!- Sora sale precisamente en ese momento del vestidor, para asi cortar el silencio que se había creado - ¿usted también se tomará las fotos con nosotros?-

- je, así es Sora… yo soy la princesa- me miró y luego volvió a ver a Sora mientras le sonreía ligeramente- que bonita te ves-

- ¿en serio Señorita Layla?- un carmín se volvió notorio en sus mejillas…

- ¿no es así Yuri?- Layla, por favor… tu sola presencia me tortura… -¿Yuri?- no puedo hablar… no puedo… que tortura

- vamos, Señorita Hamilton por favor pase a cambiarse- ella me miro un tanto indiferente y se retiro al vestidor… en cuanto escuche cerrarse la puerta pude respirar de nuevo…

- ¿Yuri?... ¿Yuri?- de pronto mis pensamientos se cortaron al sentir que una mano se poso en mi hombro…

- ¿eh?... ah Sora…- por todo este asunto me olvide por un segundo de su presencia…- perdón Sora, estaba… distraído-

- ¿se siente bien?- ahora me siento miserable… ella se ve preocupada por mi

- si… estoy bien- que falso soy, no creo poder disimular

- Yu…ri…-

- bueno, es hora que la señorita Naegino se tome la fotografía- intervino el fotógrafo…- venga por favor…- Sora me miro un poco y bajo la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia donde le habían indicado- tome Señorita- él le entrego la mitad del ramo y comenzó a hablarle… no se de que… no me concentro en escuchar…

----------- POV SORA------------ (regresando un poquito) ---

El fotógrafo de la compañía nos indica donde cambiarnos, yo entro al vestidor entusiasmada ¿me pregunto que clase de traje me habrán dado? En la mesa se encontraban dos cajas, una decía Layla y la otra Sora. Asi que abrí el que decía mi nombre y mis ojos brillaron al ver el hermoso traje

- ¡que bonito es!-

El traje estaba algo complejo, era una blusa manga larga color blanco con recortes en las mangas, de ahí una falda tableada del mismo color, después una mañanita transparente en forma de hoja de color vino que cubría mis hombros y pecho (N/a: es como un poncho. No se como le digan ustedes) esta tela tenia bordados dorados alrededor y muchos brillos y en la parte trasera daba la ilusión de tener alas; después seguía un pareo corto del mismo color que se ataba a la cintura y unas botas altas de piel que se anudaban con otros pedazos de cuero. En la misma caja encontré unas pulseras y un hermoso broche en forma de sakuras (N/a: flores de cerezo). Me hice una media cola y puse el broche en mi cabello. En lo personal era el traje más bonito que me había puesto. Estoy segura que les encantara a los demás.

Me apresure a salir pero sin darme cuenta, en mi apuro me tropecé con los hilos que no había atado de las botas.

- que torpe soy… tengo que darme prisa- por desgracia no era nada fácil atarlos… tenían que apretarse firmemente o se desatarían. Dios, Yuri ya ha de haber salido desde hace mucho… en cuanto terminé salí con prisa…

- ¡perdón por tardar tan...¡Señorita Layla!- frente a mi se encontraba la señorita Layla con Yuri… de seguro ella también se tomaría fotografías con nosotros…- ¿usted también se tomará las fotos con nosotros?-

- je, así es Sora… yo soy la princesa- ¡que emoción! Ahora trabajaremos de nuevo juntas- que bonita te ves-

- ¿en serio Señorita Layla?- pude sentir como comenzaban a quemarme las mejillas… me siento muy feliz de que crea eso la señorita, después de todo ella es mucho mas guapa.

- ¿no es así Yuri?- Yuri… ¿le gustara como me veo?- ¿Yuri?- alzo mi vista para ver su rostro, pero me quede sin habla al verlo, y no me refería a que me quede sin habla al verlo tan apuesto con ese traje, si no a que su rostro reflejaba tristeza, confusión y ¿miedo?… ¿Qué le estaría pasando?

- vamos, Señorita Hamilton por favor pase a cambiarse- la señorita pronto nos dejo y se fue a los vestidores…

- ¿Yuri?- lo llamé, pero el no me contesto…- ¿Yuri?- alcé un poco más la voz, pero el aún no me contestaba… su mirada parecía ausente, eso me recordó cuando lo encontramos las chicas y yo debajo de la lluvia…- ¿Yuri?... ¿Yuri?- me preocupe tanto de que no me respondiera que tome su hombro… fue entonces cuando reaccionó

- ¿eh?... ah Sora…- por fin… ya me sentía muy angustiada - perdón Sora, estaba… distraído- aunque... aun se ve mal…

- ¿se siente bien?-

- si… estoy bien- ahora ya no podía engañarme… estaba muy claro que no estaba bien… ¿Qué pasó¿Qué le pasó?

- Yu…ri…- en ese momento quería llorar… extrañamente me sentía horrible al verlo asi…

- bueno, es hora que la señorita Naegino se tome la fotografía- intervino el fotógrafo…- venga por favor…- aunque preocupada, tuve que ir… pero el pasar de largo ¡no podía!, asi que sin mas remedio baje la mirada para no verlo y cerré mis ojos fuertemente…- tome Señorita- el fotógrafo me dio un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas… y comenzó a explicarme que quería ver de mi…- necesito su cara mas triste… piense en lo mas horrible mientras abraza el ramo- ¿Qué me ponga triste?... que fácil… ahora mismo lo estoy…

-si- atine a contestarle…

- muy bien- camino hacia su cámara y comenzó a enfocarla… entonces en ese momento, sin previo aviso… comencé a llorar, no lo entiendo… ¿Por qué estoy llorando?... ¿tanto cariño le e tomado a Yuri?- ¡perfecto!- y el flash anuncio que había tomado la fotografía…

- muy bien, ahora avenga por favor joven Killian- mis ojos se abrieron…- ¿joven Killian?-

-ah… perdón…- Yuri camino hacia mi.

- ahora por favor sonríale mientras toma el ramo, y usted señorita sonríale lo más alegre posible- ambos hicimos lo mismo… sin embargo… mi sonrisa era falsa al ver que él se esforzaba por esbozar una sonrisa.

- ya estoy aquí- una voz femenina se escuchó- disculpen si me tarde- la Señorita iba bellamente vestida, llevaba un vestido largo color rosa pálido que tenia bordados en la falda varias rosas y estos tenían lentejuelas que la hacían ver como un sueño, usaba unas zapatillas blancas y tenia largos guantes del mismo color, mientras su cabello caía graciosamente sobre su espalda… en definitiva la señorita Layla se veía preciosa.

- ¡bellísima!, por favor pase- Yuri y yo nos alejamos para dejar a la señorita tomarse las fotografías- ahora tome estas rosas- le hizo entrega del otro ramo que había- ahora por favor sonría dulcemente y mire el ramo- la señorita lo hizo, que hermosa y delicada se veía en ese momento…

Volteo a mi derecha… y veo como el joven Yuri mira tristemente a la señorita Layla… ¿Qué ha pasado?… ¿por qué?… yo… yo…

- ¿Sora?- una voz me saca de mis pensamientos - ¿Sora que te pasa?- entonces me doy cuenta… en mis mejillas gotas de agua salada se encontraban presentes… había estado llorando inconcientemente...

- estoy bien jo…hem…Yuri…- seco mis lágrimas... mientras hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano por sonreír...

- Sora…-

- ¡¡ahora vengan ustedes dos!!- no llama de pronto el fotógrafo... nosotros solo obedecemos...- bien, usted Sr. Killian póngase en medio, la señorita Hamilton en la derecha de usted, y la señorita Naegino en la izquierda- nosotros obedecimos- bien, perfecto, quédense quietos... ¡listo!- al parecer eso era todo...- muy bien, con esto terminamos… gracias, ya pueden retirarse- al fin… ya todo acabó… me metí a los vestidores para cambiarme. Tras un par de minutos me sorprendió no ver a la señorita meterse tras de mi, tal vez quiere cambiarse a solas...

Al salir, me quede helada… no encontré a la señorita Layla... solo a Yuri sentado en una silla del estudio con la mirada perdida en el suelo…

- ¿Yuri? – Dije acercándome lentamente a él- ¿te encuentras bien?- su rostro se volteo en dirección mía y con una sonrisa triste me contestó

- estoy bien…solo necesito pensar…- no dijo más, solo regresó su vista al suelo antes de pararse y dirigirse a los cambiadores…

- Yuri…- susurre, algo muy raro esta pasando.

----------- POV YURI-------------

Me encamine hacia los vestidores… estoy tan triste que soy capaz de derrumbarme frente a Sora y eso no seria correcto, ella es tan buena que de seguro se sentirá mal por mi y tratara de solucionar las cosas… y no quiero eso… este problema no tiene solución… nunca la tuvo.

- estúpido orgullo mío que me ha puesto en esta situación- exacto, yo tengo toda la culpa, Leon pudo haber sido el príncipe, pero no, tuve que abrir mi boca y amarrarme la soga al cuello yo mismo.

Salgo del estudio después de diez minutos…caminaré un poco por el lugar, necesito pensar bien las cos...

- ¡¡Cuidado!!- el grito rápidamente corta mis pensamiento y me doy cuenta del peligro, un automóvil se dirige a mi… es entonces que siento unos brazos rodeando mi cintura que me empujan, seguido de un fuerte golpe que recibo en mi espalda de la acera fría…

- ¿¡Sora!?- dije sorprendido al ver quien había sido mi salvadora

- ¿estas bien?-

- ¡¡¡estúpido fíjate antes de cruzar¡¡imbécil!!- fue lo que grito el conductor antes de marcharse...

- ¿esta bien Yuri?- los ojos chocolate de Sora calaron muy profundo en mi…¿Cómo puede ser alguien tan buena?

- si Sora- dije levantándome del suelo- gracias- tome su mano y la levante de un tirón- en verdad te lo agradezco, no se donde tenía la cabeza- sonreí

-que bueno- suspira aliviada- creí que no llegaría a tiempo- y ella como siempre preocupada por mi… bueno, no solo de mi, sino de todos… siempre tan amble, siempre tan sonriente… siempre tan cálida…

-¿Yuri?- abrí mis ojos y me sorprendí de lo que estaba haciendo… ¡¡estaba llorando mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Sora!!- ¿estas bien?-

- gracias…- fue lo último que dije antes de hundir mi rostro en sus cabellos para continuar derramando lagrimas…

- Yu…ri…- una de sus manos se poso en mi cabeza como si de una madre se tratara, mientras que la otra se encontraba correspondiendo el abrazo…

-Sora…- cerré fuertemente los ojos y una sonrisa triste adorno mi rostro cubierto por sus cabellos- Gracias…-

- de nada-

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así… me parecieron solo minutos a mí pero estoy seguro que fueron horas pues la tarde estaba dando paso a la noche… sin embargo no pude separarme del consuelo de Sora ni por un segundo…

- será mejor que me vaya a casa-

- si-

- ¿quieres que te lleve?-

- no, muchas gracias, yo puedo llegar sola-

- vamos, no tienes que dármelas, a decir verdad soy yo quien tiene que dártelas-

- ¿eh?... ¡¡no¡¡no se preocupe!! Yo... yo…- tan despistada y alegre…

- como siempre- accidentalemente dije en voz alta

-¿eh?-

- olvídalo, ven, deje mi auto por ahí- señale hacia mi automóvil- vamos- apenas dije eso cuando unas gotas de agua cayeron en mi rostro, y a continuación una fuerte lluvia calló sobre nosotros

- ¡¡Kyaaa!!- grito Sora al sentir el agua fría caer sobre ella

- ven, vamos- la tome de la mano mientras corríamos hacia mi automóvil.

Al llegar a el no vi ni como nos subimos pero ya estábamos dentro, mientras yo encendía la calefacción.

-je¿Qué clima tan loco, no?- me sonrío mientras titiritaba de frío

- pon las manos sobre la calefacción-

- je, si Joven Yu... ah! Perdón... Yuri- una carcajada salió de mi boca

- aun no puedes ¿verdad?-

- perdón…-

-je, no te preocupes…algún día te acostumbrarás-

- eso espero…-

Conduje por un par de minutos y llegué a las instalaciones del circo...

- listo¿quieres que te acompañe hasta tu cuarto?-

-¿eh?- un sonrojo adorno su cara

- es para ver que no hagas nada raro-

- ¿raro?-

- no se, como salirte a mojar en medio de esta tormenta-

- ¡¡yo no haría eso!!- dijo mientras hacia un puchero y bajaba del auto

- je, quien sabe- dije en burla, ella solo me miro y salio corriendo hacia los dormitorios.

----------------POV NARRADORA (OSEA YO) ---------------

Sora corrió hacia su habitación mientras un notable rubor irradiaba en sus bronceadas mejillas. La joven circense al llegar a su cuarto lo abrió con rapidez y entró cerrando la puerta tras ella rápidamente...

- ..ri...-

- ¿Sora?- el espíritu del escenario hacia acto de presencia frente a la jovencita- ¿Qué te pasa?- una lagrima se asomo por su mejilla- ¿Sora?- preguntó preocupado Fool

- ja, ja¡que bueno que ya este bien!- lagrimas de felicidad corrian por sus mejillas- ¡que bueno¡¡que bueno!!- abrazó fuertemente a Fool- ¡¡Que bueno!!- lo dejo tirado en el piso mientras ella entraba en el baño y cerraba la puerta

- ¿eh¿Qué rayos paso?- el espíritu flotaba nuevamente- mmm... ya se, mejor tirare las cartas- y con suma destreza dio una nueva fortuna...- mm... sagitario brilla con una luz extraña a ella, mientras su flecha gira en busca de algo...- pensó un poco- ¿Qué rayos te pasó Sora?

* * *

_Lo se, lo se ¿¡tanto tiempo para que nos dejaras así?!, pero no puedo evitarlo, si le sigo arruino los demás capítulos, además este es el capitulo mas largo que he hecho. ¿Qué tal¿les ha gustado?, espero que si. En verdad me he esforzado en poder escribirlo._

_Ahora a contestar los reviews¡¡que emoción tengo nueva lectora!!_

_Hina-chan hyuga girl: que bueno, es una bonita serie, perdona la gran tardanza pero no había tenido tiempo, los demás fics los iré subiendo poco a poco hasta que me regularice de nuevo._

_Lyra-acuario: pues si, estas muy cerca pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, ya veras jeje. Que bueno que te gusto mi elección. Perdona por haber tardado tanto, me disculpo humildemente, ojala no estés enojada y me sigas diciendo tus comentarios._

_Laila: gracias, gracias. Lo se, tarde un siglo... pero es que las tareas no me dejaron ni respirar . pero ya estoy de vuelta, trataré de que no se repita. Gracias por el lindo review, espero uno igual de bonito en este._

_Andrómeda no sainto¡¡lo siento!!, tarde como nunca, y no e actualizado otra historia pero prometo que lo haré poco a poco actualizare las otras y volveré a mi ritmo habitual. ¡¡te lo juro!!. Gracias por el lindo review y nos vemos pronto... espero._

_Corsaria: gracias por tus consejos, espero que en este no se me haya ido el dedo, jeje. Me alegra que te hayas tomado la molestia de escribirme un review, casi nadie lo hace, y es por eso que luego uno no sabe si le gusta al público o no. Je, espero que este también te haya gustado, sino pues ya sabes me lo dices y trataré de mejorar._


	8. visitantes

_¡hi¿Cómo están todas? Al fin mi musa decidió regresarme mi inspiración y e podido traerle este capitulo. ¡wow¡Tengo nuevas lectoras¡hurra!… ¡no saben que tan feliz me hacen!… ¡me siento en la gloria!_

_En este capitulo, por fin las cosas están avanzando, después de todo, como algunas ya se dieron cuenta, Sora ya tiene ese pequeño pero importante sentimiento a Yuri y viceversa, aunque él aún (no me maten) ama muchísimo a Layla. Bueno, poco a poco Sora ocupará ese lugar, ustedes lo saben._

_¿De verdad soy el único fic YurixSora¡Juraría que había más!_

_Bueno sin más que decir, los dejo con el capitulo. Espero sea de su agrado, sino, díganmelo y lo vuelvo a resubir. Créanme, no me molestan las críticas, mientras sean constructivas._

_**Disclamers:**__ ya se los saben ¿para que repetirlos? _

**Capitulo 8. VISITANTES**

-----------POV SORA--------------

Estoy recostada en la mesa de mi habitación con una taza de té media llena junto a mí… dios… no pude dormir en toda la noche… en cuanto cerraba los ojos imágenes de Yuri llegaban a mi cabeza… ¿Qué me esta pasando?…

- ¿Sora?- Fool se acerca a mi- ¿Qué te ocurre?-

- nada… es solo que no pude dormir…-

- ¿eh?- se alejo un poco- ¿tu¿No pudiste dormir?- le mire enojada ¿Qué trataba de decir?

- ¿que quieres decir?- pregunte

- que duermes como una roca todas las noches- me contesto frescamente

- ¡Yo no hago eso Fool!-

-¿Cómo lo puedes asegurar si estas durmiendo?- argh, me ganó aunque no quiera admitirlo.

- me voy, quiero ir a ver a Jonathan- me paro de la silla y voy rumbo a la puerta

- ¿a esta hora?- volteo a verle

- ¿a que te refieres?-

- Son las 5:00 am- 

- ¿queeeeeeeeeé?- camino con rapidez hacia el reloj de mi buró, y en efecto, son las 5:05 am- ¿tan temprano es?- realmente creía que eran cerca de las siete u ocho…

- ¿ya ves? Hoy estas, no- corrigió- desde ayer estas rara- se posa a mi lado- ¿te ocurrió algo?- es entonces que imágenes de Yuri comienzan a invadir mi mente…- ¿Sora?-

- ¿eh?-

- ¿te sientes bien?-

-yo... ¡perfectamente Fool!-

-¿segura?... hace unos minutos movías tu cabeza de un lado a otro-

- ¡eeeeeeeeeeh?-¿desde cuando me pasa eso?- etto… no es nada- corro hacia la salida…- ¡no importa, saldré a pasear por ahí- no lo entiendo…no lo entiendo…

Creo que he corrido por todas partes sin saber a donde voy… ya que ahora estoy frente a la oficina del jefe...

- ¿Qué me está pasando?- suspire cansada… realmente no entiendo el porque reaccione así…

- ¿Qué haces aquí Sora?- un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda…

- ¡Jefe!- voltee a mirarle con mucha sorpresa

- hem… supongo que vienes a pedirme algo…-

- ¿eh?... ¿yo?… ¿Por qué dice eso jefe?- el solo me miro cansado…

- porque, si no te has dado cuenta, estás frente a mi oficina- me ruboricé, que torpe soy¡claro que era por eso!…

- etto... no, es que, yo no me fije… y llegue aquí… y pues...-

- ¿Cómo esta Yuri?- deje de hablar… pensé un poco la respuesta… después de todo el día de ayer él parecía algo apático…

-creo que ya está bien- el jefe me miró como si me estuviera examinando…

-ya veo…- ¿ya ve¿Acaso me ha descubierto¡kyaaaaa¡Soy malísima para mentir!- ¿Sora?-

-¿eh?... ¡si, jefe!-

-mmm… ¿estas bien?- 

-¿yo¡Claro!- el jefe me miro de manera seria… y al final, cuando creí que me regañaría, solo suspiro.

- recuerda que te quedan un par de días de descanso… ya mande a comenzar los arreglos para la nueva obra… mañana comienzan a trabajar en el escenario, asi que si necesitas algo para una nueva acrobacia avísamelo-

-¡si jefe!- es cierto… mis pequeñas vacaciones habían terminado ya… y era hora de pensar en alguna acrobacia que realizar para la obra.

- ¿tienes alguna idea?- a decir verdad, ni siquiera había pensado en eso

- pues… quería primero preguntarle a la señorita Layla…-

- mmm… Sora- me miro serio de nuevo- ¿no ha habido algún problema?- algún problema… claro que lo hubo… la señorita Layla y Yuri parecen distantes…

- no- le conteste tratando de sonar lo más natural posible- me retiro, quiero ver el escenario, tal vez se me ocurra la nueva acrobacia- sonreí

- esta bien, puedes retirarte- me incline en señal de respeto y me marche…

---------------POV YURI-------------

Ciertamente me estoy volviendo loco, parezco un niño pequeño… o mejor dicho una niña que esta entrando en la pubertad… primero estoy triste, al borde del suicidio, luego recupero los ánimos, luego me vuelvo a entristecer y ahora no puedo quitar una sonrisa de mis labios…

- Sora…- sonreí de nueva cuenta- definitivamente ya te debo mucho-

Realmente no se que rayos estoy haciendo, estoy conduciendo rumbo al escenario con un ramo a un costado mío. Estoy seguro que a estas horas no ha de estar despierta… pero no se que me ha pasado que en cuanto desperté sentí un fuerte deseo por agradecer lo que hizo ayer por mi, no… lo que está y sigue haciendo por mi.

Me levante y fui a la florería más cercana… nunca había hecho tal cosa, incluso estuve a punto de golpearme al ver la hora, creí que el local estaría cerrado… pero no, para mi sorpresa ya estaba abierto. Incluso recuerdo la cara y la frase del hombre que me atendió "siempre abrimos temprano, uno nunca sabe cuando se necesita regalar algo".

- Sakuras…- casi estallo en carcajadas, lo sabia ella era japonesa, creí que algo nativo de su hogar le alegraría.

Al llegar al escenario baje de mi auto dejando el ramo dentro de este, era más que obvio que ella no estaría despierta. Asi que decidí ir a ver el escenario, con un poco de suerte se me ocurriría alguna acrobacia para presentar en la función.

Camine por inercia hasta el escenario, pero en cuanto entre me quede perplejo… 

- Sora…- allí, en medio de la pista, estaba ella… mirando con curiosidad todo el conjunto de redes, trapecios y el espacio entre ellos- ¡Sora!- le grité

Creo que la asuste pues pego un pequeño salto antes de mirar a todos lados intentando encontrarme…

- ¡joven Yuri!- como de costumbre el formalismo- ¡perdón! Je, este Yuri- ¿algún día podrá decirlo? A este paso, lo dudo, con lo torpe y despistada que es…

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- comencé a acercarme hasta donde ella

- je, vine a ver si se me ocurría alguna acrobacia nueva para presentar- curioso, pensé en lo mismo – etto… ¿y ust…? Digo… ¿y tú?- de nuevo el formalismo, para ser despistada…

- lo mismo que tú- dije sin más, ya cerca de ella

-ya veo… entonces… ¿no se le ha ocurrido nada?-

- por el momento-

- oh… entiendo- se cohibió un poco, por lo que veo, volví a ponerme un poco cortante, aunque no puedo evitarlo, siempre he sido así.

- ya se nos ocurrirá algo- dije finalmente

Un silencio se hizo presente, ella no me respondió, incluso parecía mirar el suelo con interés… de pronto me empezó a molestar ese silencio sepulcral, asi que decidí cortarlo.

- Sora…- le llamé- tengo algo para ti-

-¿eh?- ella levanto la mirada al instante

- ven…- le hice una señal de manos para que me siguiera, cosa que entendió rápido y así lo hizo…

--------------------POV SORA---------------

Que curioso que nos hayamos encontrado tan temprano en las instalaciones del escenario… aunque no se porque a pesar de que me alegra al mismo tiempo desearía que no hubiera sucedido… es decir, toda la noche me la pase pensando en él, incluso antes de que me llamara, seguía pensando en él, que vergonzoso, me asusto tanto que sin querer volví a hablarlo con formalismos… ¿Qué me esta ocurriendo¿me estaré volviendo loca?

- Sora…- su voz sonaba dominante- tengo algo para ti-

-¿eh?- ¿algo para mi¿Qué podría ser?

- ven…- de nuevo su voz tan fuerte pero a la vez delicada…una voz hipnotizadora, dios… si hasta siento las mejillas calientes al caminar a su lado…

Salimos de las instalaciones de escenario hasta el estacionamiento, Yuri abrió su auto… mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían.

- Sakuras…- dije impactada, hacia tanto que no las veía

- es de agradecimiento por lo de anoche- sonrió burlonamente-… y como disculpas por lo tarde y mojada que te traje- normalmente le hubiera contestado respecto al tema, pero las palabras murieron en mi boca, dejando solo escapar un…

- gracias…- al tiempo en que hundía mi rostro en el dulce aroma de las flores… y entonces me di cuenta de algo- pero… ¿Cómo ha conseguido esto?- Yuri me miró como sorprendido, muy raro en él, y desvió el rostro…

Un silencio se hizo presente, dios¡creo que lo he molestado¡waaaaa pero que torpe soy!-

- yo… ¡yo lo siento mucho¡perdón por incomodarlo¡es que a veces no me doy cuenta ni de lo que digo!-

-no, no… Sora, no es tu culpa, es que…- suspiro como cansado- … hem… se me olvido el lugar donde las compre- dijo finalmente

- ah…- suspire aliviada- estaba empezando a preocuparme de haberte incomodado- le sonreí sinceramente- ¡gracias Yuri!-

- ¿eh?- me miro de nuevo sorprendido…- Sora…- sonrió- es la primera vez que espontáneamente me llamas solo por mi nombre-

- ¡eh!- me sobresalte ¿por fin lo había llamado bien?- ¿lo hice?-

- ja, si lo hiciste- comencé a reírme

- no me di cuenta-

- eso esta bien, siempre pareces pensarlo demasiado-

- lo siento- dije un tanto apenada, pero sin dejar de sonreírle.

De nuevo hubo un momento de silencio, pero esta vez no era incomodo…sino que era agradable ese momentáneo silencio, y digo momentáneo porque de pronto el móvil de Yuri comenzó a sonar…

- deberías contestar- sugerí, él de inmediato contesto

- ¿si?… ajá… no, le dije que no hiciera eso… ¿lo hizo!- su semblante alegre pronto se transformo en uno muy molesto- ese imbécil… ¿Dónde maldita sea está?… entiendo… voy enseguida- crack, colgó furiosamente- lo siento Sora, me tengo que ir… tengo asuntos que resolver- sin más se subió a su auto y arranco de inmediato.

-Yu…ri…-

- ¿Sora?- una voz llamó tras mi espalda, yo voltee y me encontré con la propietaria de dicha voz

- ¡Mai!- (**N/a:** según se asi se escribe pero se pronuncia "mei", si estoy mal, por favor avísenme para que en próximos capítulos no cometa de nuevo el error)

- ¡wow!- me miró un poco enojada- ¿Quién te dio ese ramo?-

- hem… yo…- yo se cuanta admiración le tiene Mai a la señorita Layla y a Yuri, si le digo la verdad es capaz de matarme- este…-

- te las dio el joven Yuri ¡verdad?- kyaaa, siento que me va a matar en cualquier momento...

- yo...yo...- 

-y...- me miro furiosa- ¿se puede saber la razón?-

- etto… porque… le ayude a resolver un problema que tenia-

- hum- me analizó con su mirada- ¿Qué tipo de problema?-

- personal- dije rápidamente

- esta bien…- se dio media vuelta- pero…- ladeo un poco la cabeza para verme- no te metas en problemas ajenos…- y sin mas camino hacia las instalaciones del escenario.

-----------POV AUTORA--------

Por la carretera se veía circular un auto lujoso de un estilo europeo, dentro de él se encontraba un joven ruso que maldecía por lo bajo, a razón de una llamada que pocos minutos antes había recibido.

- maldición…- golpeó el manubrio- ¡le dije que no lo hiciera!-

Yuri conducía a toda velocidad para llegar a una de las empresas de las que era dueño.

- ¡maldición¡maldición!- 

Cuando al fin llegó su semblante denotaba furia, a su paso los empleados del lugar le saludaban con respeto y con miedo por la tan visible furia que se le notaba. Una joven señorita de no más de 20 años se le acerco con una serie de papeles.

- Yuri… por favor, tu sabes que él es así, mira aquí los tengo, él te los esta devolviendo- la joven vestía de una camisa color vino ajustada y con un pronunciado escote, con una minifalda que resaltaba sus estéticas piernas y unos zapatos altos que hacían juego con su camisa. Traía gafas delgadas y el cabello rojizo y largo hasta la cintura.

- Gracias- dijo mas por inercia que porque de verdad lo sintiera mientras tomaba los papeles y miraba a todos lados como si buscara a alguien- ¿Dónde esta ese desgraciado de Mikael!- gritó desesperado

- Mikael te espera en tu oficina- sin siquiera dar un agradecimiento caminó apresuradamente hasta su oficina, abrió la puerta y miró con desagrado al joven que estaba en sentado frente a su escritorio.

- Hola querido primo- un joven de 20 años, alto, de cabello rubio y ojos color miel le miraba divertido desde la silla. Iba vestido con unos vaqueros azul oscuro, botas vaqueras, una camisa manga larga con estampas de diferentes letreros y un chaleco desmangado color verde- Tanto tiempo sin verte-

- guárdate tus palabras- se relajó y mostró su semblante general- ¿Qué pretendes?-

- ¿yo?- se paro de la silla y camino hacia Yuri hasta quedar frente a él, era pocos centímetros más alto que Yuri- yo no pretendo nada…- sonrió- solo quería probar que tan bueno era tu personal-

- ¿comprando parte de mi compañía!-

- hey, hey… ¡ya te la devolví!- señalo a los papeles que sostenía el joven ruso en su mano derecha- solo devuélveme el dinero- sonrió de nuevo- se que lo tienes porque apenas hace 11 horas hice el trato- Yuri le miró fríamente, no era de su agrado la prueba que había hecho su pariente.

- ahora mismo veré donde han puesto dicho dinero-

-gracias- le miro sarcástico- ¿no que ya eras bueno y calmado?-

- lo soy, solo que tu eres exasperante- Mikael movió su cabeza en señal de negación

- no…algo te ha sucedido para que estés asi- rió irónicamente- ¿tu novia te dejo o algo así?- bingo, había pegado justo en el clavo, Yuri solo endureció la mirada, claramente decía un "sino te callas te cerraré la boca con un puñetazo"- ja, está bien… me retiro… es temprano, a decir verdad tengo ganas de tomar un café por aquí- se dirigió a paso tranquilo hasta la puerta, pero cuando estaba a punto de abrirla, sin mirarlo, le comentó algo a su primo- Por cierto… como ya te diste cuenta traje a Mary porque no paraba de rogarme que te dejara verte- suspiró- no se que rayos te ve…-

- ¿algo más?- dijo el joven ruso con fastidio

- mmm…- tomó una pose pensativa- ya me entere de tu presentación el próximo mes- sonrió- me muero de ganas por ver como interpretas al "príncipe de las rosas"- Yuri se sorprendió al ver como su primo sabía tanto

- ¿cómo rayos te enteraste?- le miro furioso- ¡aún no ha salido ningún aviso sobre la presentación-

- je, tengo mis métodos-

- ¡me espiabas!-

- ¿yo?- le miró divertido- ¿por qué haría semejante barbaridad?-

- no lo se, pero existen muchas posibilidades de que lo hayas hecho-

- mmm... si me crees o no me tiene sin importancia- y sin más el joven salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de si dejando a Yuri molesto y un tanto desconcertado.

- ese infeliz- dijo antes de golpear la mesa con furia -¿a qué rayos habrá venido?-

-ese Yuri- dijo bajito Mikael…- como siempre...-

- ¿Cómo siempre qué?- su joven acompañante le miro curiosa

-ja, como siempre uno lo puede sorprender fácilmente- ella le miro escrutadoramente y le contesto

- sigo sin entender para que haces esto-

- bueno... si no se da, aun estas tu ¿no?- un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la chica

- cállate idiota- suspiro- no creo que sea yo la adecuada-

- mmm- pensó- aun asi eres la mejor para mi hermanita-

- je, gracias idiota-

-de nada bruja-

--------------POV ROSSETA-----------

Me levante temprano pensando en como podría convencer a Sora de ir de compras conmigo, había una nueva tienda de regalos en la ciudad, y desde hace un para de semanas quería entrar y ahora que mi madre me había enviado dinero para un nuevo guardarropas, tenia que aprovechar.

Llegue hasta los dormitorios, me pare frente a la puerta de Sora y comencé a dar unos toquitos esperando su respuesta, supongo que estaría ya despierta pues eran más de las 10:00 am.

- pase- dijo ella desde adentro de su dormitorio.

- ¡Hola Sora!- saludé en cuanto abrí la puerta.

- ¡hola Rosseta!- en medio de la habitación se encontraba mi amiga Sora amarrando a Fool con cinta adhesiva mientras me saludaba tan alegremente como siempre.

- hum...Sora... ¿Por qué amarras a Fool?- una venita en la cien apareció en su rostro

- porque dice cosas sin sentido-

- hum, ya veo- le sonreí- vine a invi...- no pude continuar pues un hermoso ramo de flores llamo en seguida mi atención- ¡que bonitas!- corrí hacia ellas las tome entre mis manos y aspire su suave aroma- ¿Quién te dio este precioso ramo?-

-hem pues... – que curioso, Sora parece bastante apenada- me lo dio...-

- ¿el joven Leon?- dijeran lo que dijeran, ambos siempre me han parecido una bonita pareja

- hem…no- ¿no? ... entonces... no, no puede ser... será que...

- ¿ Ken?-

- ¿eh?- el sonrojo en sus mejillas desapareció de inmediato y comenzó a reír- ja, ja¿Cómo crees? Ken y yo somos amigos- bueno... en estos momentos Ken estaría sumamente decepcionado...

- ¿entonces¿un admirador?-

- pues...-

- ¡anda Sora dime!- suplique, tengo mucha curiosidad por saber-¡prometo no decir nada!-

- es que... hem... me lo dio Yuri-

- ¿El joven Yuri!-

- ¡shhh!- me dijo completamente sonrojada

- perdón- me disculpé al darme cuenta de mi imprudencia- ¿el joven Yuri te dio este ramo?-

- si- se sonrojo

- ¿por qué?-

- pues… por agradecimiento…-

- ¿no te había agradecido ya el favor de haberlo cuidado?- mmm... esto me parece al go sospechoso

- etto...pues... es que...-

- Sora¿segura que fue por agradecimiento?-¿podría ser que...

- si, estoy segura-

- ¿agradecimiento por qué?-

- es que...- las mejillas de Sora estaban que ardían, no puede engañarme... je, se me hace que aquí esta empezando algo- yo...-

- je, je- comencé a reírme- esta bien, no tienes que contármelo- era mas que obvio lo que estaba ocurriendo…- cambiando de tema-

- ¿eh?-

- ¿me acompañas a una nueva tienda de regalos que abrieron hace unas pocas semanas?-

- ¡claro!- dijo alegremente mientras se ponía de pie - ¡vamos de inmediato!-

Antes de salir invitamos a las otras chicas a acompañarnos, por desgracias Mia tenia que hacer un boceto de algunas cosas para el escenario y Anna iba a ver un show de comediantes o algo asi. Por suerte Mai si nos pudo acompañar al igual que Ken, aunque tuvimos que esperar a este ultimo porque andaba arreglando los últimos detalles de un informe técnico.

- ¿Dónde dijiste que queda esa tienda?- pregunto impaciente Mai

- queda a un para de cuadras más adelante- le respondí alegremente, después de todo, durante la función de "el lago de los cisnes" nos hicimos buenas compañeras, podría decirse que al igual que a Sora, la considero como una hermana mayor.

- es una tienda de regalos ¿no?- pregunto Ken

- si, es bastante grande y tienen muchas cosas-

- ¿ya la has visitado Rosseta?-

- No Sora, esta es la primera vez- le sonreí- ¡ah¡miren ahí esta!- corrí hasta la tienda y con un ademán les dije a los demás un "de prisa". Cosa que entendieron y apresuraron un poco el paso.

Al entrar nos encontramos con una gran variedad de artículos... peluches, anillos, pulseras, perfumes, muñecas de porcelana, relojes, cadenas, y miles de cosas más.

- ¡sugoi!- grito Sora al ver tanta variedad de cosas

- hum, pues parece de buena calidad la tienda- dijo Mai, un poquito altaneramente.

- si, por eso quería venir desde hace mucho-

- ¡mira esto Rosseta!- dijo Sora sosteniendo una preciosa muñeca- ¡se parece muchísimo a ti!- un rubor aparecio en mis mejillas, es algo vergonzoso que te comparen con una muñeca tan bonita como esa

- tiene razón, se parece a ti- reafirmo Ken, yo solo me ruborizaba más

- mm... si tiene un cierto parecido- miro más de cerca Mai

- ¿de verdad?-

- si, tomas- me la entrego Sora. Al tenerla en mis manos pude notar que nuestros cabellos eran bastante parecido y sus ojos eran tan verdes como los míos.

- que bonita- dije suavemente

- ¿la compraras?- me pregunto Ken

- mm- me sonrojé- no estoy segura...-

- a ver presta- Mai la tomo y miro el precio- mm... ten, considéralo un regalo mío-

- ¿eh?- si antes estaba sonrojada ahora estaba más- pero...pero...-

- tu no tienes muchas de estas ¿no?- ¡bingo! Mai como siempre había acertado, no es que no me gustaran, pero... nunca había tenido el tiempo para jugar con alguna- entonces no te quejes y acéptala, o nunca te daré nada- me miro amenazadoramente... definitivamente Mai era muy especial

- gracias-

- no te preocupes, ya me devolverás el favor-

- ¿eh?-ella solo comenzó a reírse mientras negaba un poco con la cabeza¿Cómo podría devolverle el favor?

- ¡que bonito!-

- si de verdad es muy bonito-

- ¿eh¿de que hablan Sora, Ken?-

- ¡mira que hermosos collares!- en el mostrador se encontraba una serie de, al parecer, relicarios en forma de signos zodiacales.

- son preciosos- atine a decir...

- tienen un excelente gusto, no hace mucho nos llegaron- dijo el encargado de la tienda, un joven de unos 25 años- miren- tomo uno, curiosamente el de mi signo- son relicarios y contienen un pequeño reloj con una inscripción en la parte de atrás que dice "tu tienes mi tiempo"- simplemente era precioso, las letras bellamente gravadas en manuscrita, no era muy grande por lo tanto no pesaba mucho tampoco, un regalo perfecto para un ser amado.

- es perfecto para regalárselo a una novia o novio- sonrió el encargado

- que bonito...- Sora se inclino un poco más para verlo y se sonrojo un poco… je, creo que me imaginó en quien pensara.

- ¿te gusta Sora?- pregunto Ken

-¿eh?- se sobresalto un poco- je¿Cómo no? Si es bien bonito- Ken al parecer también tenia la misma idea… esto se esta complicando cada vez más…

* * *

_Hasta aquí termina este capitulo. ¿Qué tal¿interesante?. Les aseguro que todo lo que puse en este capitulo tiene relevancia en lo que sigue de la historia. Sobre los nuevos personajes, Yuri necesita un poquito más de ayuda para abrir sus sentimientos que Sora, por eso entran ambos personajes para que la historia avance más._

_Si, en efecto... aun quedan un par de personajes inventados más, pero créanme, son necesarios para la formación de la historia. Aunque, si no les gusta, puedo omitirlos y trataré de hacer avanzar la relación solo con los personajes de la serie. Sea lo que decidan aquí estoy para complacerlos._

_¡me da mucho gusto tener nuevas lectoras¡girl-uchiha esta taaaan contenta!_

_Como ya tengo la mitad del otro capitulo les doy una probadita_

**Proximo capitulo:**

- ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué he dicho tal cosa?-

- mis sentimientos tienen que morir-

_Ya saben...¡déjenme un comentario por favor¡se los agradeceré desde el fondo de mi corazón de chocolate con fresas!_


	9. máscara

**CAPITULO 9. MÁSCARA**

Era cerca del medio día, el sol resplandecía hermoso en medio del cielo azul dando un especial toque de elegancia a los jardines que rodeaban una colosal mansión. En una de las habitaciones de la mencionada mansión una joven de largos cabellos dorados, piel blanca y unos hermosos ojos color cielo, se encontraba mirando con ojos algo melancólicos el jardín que daba a su ventana. A su lado una pequeña mesa sostenía una taza de té y, al costado de esta, una fotografía y una carta.

-¿por qué?… ¿Por qué he dicho tal cosa?-

Unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación hicieron reaccionar a la joven.

- adelante- dijo ella con voz firme

- con su permiso señorita Layla- una sirvienta de su casa traía un regalo en sus manos- su Señor padre le envía esto-

- déjalo por ahí- la sirvienta obedeció y lo dejo sobre el tocador

- ¿necesita algo señorita?-

- no, puedes retirarte- la joven hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto y, como le habían ordenado, se retiró.

Layla tomo de nuevo la carta que tenía a su lado y comenzó a leerla de nuevo, ya no sabia cuantas veces lo había hecho ya.

La carta comenzaba como otras que había recibido anteriormente…

_Querida Layla:_

Esa maldita palabra… "querida", para muchas personas recibir una carta con un "querido" o "querida" daba a entender que se trataban de buenas noticias… pero no, para ella solo fue el principio de todo lo malo.

_Hoy te escribo esta carta, para plantearte una inquietud que tengo desde hace ya bastante tiempo._

Una inquietud… nunca escribía por voluntad propia, solo si algo le preocupaba o molestaba. Como con su cumpleaños, la carta era obligatoria para no sentirse culpable de no estar presente.

_Se por muy buena fuente que tu compañero Killian y tu parecen sostener una relación que ya no es profesional. Eso me preocupa hija, tu eres una Hamilton y, a pesar que empieza a ser un respetable empresario el Sr. Killian, él no es adecuado para ti. Yo te he dado el permiso estar en ese escenario, el escenario Kaleido, incluso yo pague tus lecciones de gimnasia y todo lo que fuera necesario para que tu deseo se cumpliera pues entiendo lo importante que es para ti, pero no puedo permitir una relación con alguien como él, es por eso que entiendas que si lo eliges a él, yo no te permitiré regresar al escenario, tu sabes que puedo y lo haré de ser necesario. Espero que entiendas hija, el prestigio de nuestra familia esta primero que cualquier cosa._

En el tiempo que llego esa carta, hace ya unos dos años, en un principio ella negó tener alguna relación con Yuri, era obvio… ella no tenia ningún interés por alguien como él. Pero conforme paso el tiempo su compañía era agradable y ciertamente reconfortante, aunque nunca lo admitiera y siempre actuara fría y seria, él era agradable, su simple compañía era agradable.

Cuando se entero de lo que planeaba su compañero, destruir el escenario que juntos habían compartido un sin fin de veces, se sintió mal, quería ayudarlo, quería que reaccionara, que viera el daño que estaba haciendo… al parecer esa fue la primera vez que sus sentimientos por él comenzaban a tomar el control, pero como en muchas ocasiones los controló y dejó que otras personas le hicieran entrar en razón en vez de ella.

El sentimiento volvió a quedar enterrado y su deseo por ser la mejor creció de nuevo. Fue por eso que, cuando el se armo de valor para hablar, ella tenía como prioridad sus sueños…una máscara falsa se creo en ese momento, la de imponer sus sueños antes que a él… que mentirosa y vil podía ser consigo misma...

-mis sentimientos tienen que morir- susurro- no quiero perder mi sueño- esa oración fue la que pensó en ese momento. Sus sueños eran más importantes que todo lo demás… o eso creyó… unas lagrimas rodaron por sus blancas mejillas. ¿Cómo pudo engañarse asi?

- Sora…- ese era el nombre de la persona que le había abierto los ojos… aquella chica que parecía estar tan cerca de él, que estaba cuidándole por lo que claramente era su culpa y responsabilidad. ¡Era su culpa que Yuri estuviera tan triste!

"mi maldita culpa" pensó amargamente, nunca ha querido dañarle.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciega?… le quería a él, solo a él… el verle con otra, era algo muy doloroso. Pero como siempre su orgullo había ganado a su corazón, ella no iría arrepentida a confesar sus verdaderos sentimiento, ¡no, ella es Layla Hamilton! Ella nunca seria de las personas que ruegan, que se lanzan arrepentidas, esperaría pacientemente hasta que el se diera cuenta de la máscara falsa que creo ese día.

Eso quería creer, eso deseaba hacer, sin embargo… su corazón de mujer no lo hacia más fácil…

Miro la fotografía que había dejado en la mesita, la tomó con sus delicados y suaves manos y con melancolía la observo…

En la fotografía estaban ella y Yuri. Yuri tenía un brazo en su hombro mientras ella solo sonreía, ambos estaban vestido con sus trajes de "Romeo y Julieta", ambos se veian felices. Aun recordaba lo feliz que se sintió al hacer esa hermosa presentación a lado de él. Ella era la Julieta que trataba de alcanzar a su Romeo…

Su rostro empapado fue secado rápidamente por una de sus manos, y con frustración volvió a dejar la fotografía en la mesa.

- ¿Por qué?- susurro.

"si tu no me hubieras dicho que me amabas, yo hubiera podido amarte en silencio para siempre" pensó. Al poco levanto la mirada, la mirada seria y fría que siempre mostraba. De nuevo Layla Hamilton se había puesto su máscara.

--

- ¡pero que cruel es Sora!- en medio de una habitación se encontraba un pequeño fantasma flotando mientras se quejaba por diversas cosas- ¡y yo que soy el espíritu del escenario!- una venita en la cien apareció- ¡no soy respetado!- gruñó- esa Sora... si solo le hice un comentario inocente- bufó- ¡solo le dije que si tenia hambre comiera algo que no fueran esas flores porque las veía tanto que parecía que se las quería comer!- Fool recordó como su protegida había reaccionado ante dicho comentario, primero se sonrojo, luego se enojo y termino persiguiéndolo por todo el cuarto con cinta adhesiva- ¡esa chica no me respeta nadita!- volvió a gruñir- ¡me ha tomado horas deshacerme de tanta cinta!-

El espíritu no pudo continuar pues una voz le hizo reaccionar de inmediato…

- ¡Fool ya llegué!- Sora había regresado al fin

- vaya, ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?-

- je, no sabia que traer-

- que mala, yo atado con cinta adhesiva mientras tu te divertías con Rosseta- un sonrojo se apodero de la chica, parecía estar realmente apenada por su comportamiento anterior.

- je, perdón Fool- una gotita de sudor resbalo por su rostro- mira, te traje algo-

- ¿a mi?- se emociono el fantasma

- si- de la bolsa que traía consigo saco un pequeño trajecito – como siempre te veo igual, creí que seria bueno para ti- Fool cayo de espaldas...

- ¡¡yo no necesito eso!!- grito enojado y abochornado- ¡¡soy un espíritu!!-

-hum... pero- pensó un poco la chica- si tu puedes tocar las cosas y también te pueden tocar a ti-

- hem...- varias gotitas de sudor aparecieron en la cara de Fool- eso no tiene importancia...-

- mm, bueno, si no lo quieres lo devolveré mañana- dijo un poco enojada Sora

- está bien... déjalo... gracias- Sora dejo su imitación y comenzó a sonreír

- ¡de nada Fool!-

-ay Sora... –dijo resignado- a veces puedes ser muy mala- ella solo sonrió.

De repente unos golpes a su puerta llamaron su atención.

-¡voy!- dijo mientras se disponía a abrir. Al abrir se encontró con la encargada de las habitaciones y cantante del circo Kaleido, Sara.

- ¡buenos día…- Sora no pudo terminar de saludar pues Sara le mostró uso boletos. Más bien los puso enfrente de su cara.

- ¡Sora!-sonrió- ¡Ten te regalo estos boletos!-

La joven japonesa se le quedo mirando un poco desconcertada. Era muy extraño que Sara llegará asi de repente y le entregara algo asi, tan extraño incluso para ella.

- ¡por favor acéptalos! –

- ¿eh?-

- no puedo ir yo tengo un examen con mi maestro de artes marciales y no quiero que se desperdicien- le dijo

- señorita Sara…-

- ¡por favor!- se los acerco aún más y Sora solo reacciono a tomarlos, lo que hizo a Sara sonreír- ¡perfecto!- y sin más que decir salio corriendo, dejando a una Sora bastante desconcertada.

Ella entro de nuevo a su departamento, mas por inercia que por conciencia y miro los boletos. Eran dos boletos para un parque de diversiones.

- ¡que bien!- grito entusiasmada- ¡llamaré a Rosseta!!- y sin más salio corriendo de l lugar sin siquiera avisar a Fool.

--

En otra parte de la ciudad unos hermanos muy bien parecidos desayunaban cómodamente en un restaurante sencillo. El chico llevaba unas gafas de color ocre que combinaban con su camisa del mismo color y sus vaqueros azules, su cabello rubio y sedoso bailaba despeinado al compás del viento. La chica llevaba su cabello recogido con varios broches azules que hacían bonito juego con el exuberante vestido que marcaba sus gráciles curvas.

- sigo sin entender Mikael- refunfuño ella.

- no es difícil, es un favor que le quiero hacer-

- sabes que Yuri lo tomará a mal-

- que diga o piense lo que quiera- se molesto, pero luego sonrió pícaramente- al final me lo agradecerá infinitamente-

- pues yo lo dudo- volvió a refunfuñar

- lo dices porque la chica no te agrada-

- ¡exacto!- recalco- ¡es una engreída!-

- a mi me parece preciosa-

- ¡pues a mi no!-

- claro- se carcajeo- seria raro si te pareciera preciosa- una patada por debajo de la mesa no se hizo esperar ante tal comentario- ¡¡auch!!-

- idiota- suspiro- yo solo digo que…- sus ojos miraron con melancolía- Yuri necesita alguien mejor-

- ¿Cómo tu no?- dijo maliciosamente su hermano

- ja- ella solo sonrió tristemente- yo no puedo ni siquiera calmarlo un poco- su vista se poso directamente en la de su hermano- por eso quiero alguien sumamente especial para él-

- ella es especial, es una verdadera joya-

- lo repito, no me agrada- cerró su puño en señal de furia- por su culpa Yuri…-

-ya, ya… relájate Mary- Mikael posó su mano en el hombro de su hermana – es por eso que los reuniremos, ella tendrá que darse cuenta lo maravilloso que es el torpe de Yuri y listo, el vivirá felizmente con su amada para toda la vida- Mary entrecerró su ojos y suspiro cansada

- no lo creo, ella es una egoísta-

- Mary…- le reprendió

- ¡¡es la verdad!!- le recalcó- ¡no olvides que por su culpa Yuri estuvo enfermo-

- sabia que no debía enseñarte la información que me dio el detective-

- ¡tengo derecho!-

- lo se, lo se- se rió- "Yuri es mi primo favorito"- imitó la voz de su acompañante, en respuesta, otra sonora patada en su espinilla derecha se hizo presente.

- ¡idiota!-

- ¡auch!- ella volvió a acomodarse en su asiento, y suspiro

- yo solo quiero lo mejor para él…-

- y él la ama, ¿no es eso lo mejor?-

- esta bien- cerro lo ojos- si tu dices que Layla Hamilton es lo mejor para él, te ayudaré-

- ¡hecho! - sorbió un poco de café y continuo – en recompensa… ¿no quieres ir a un parque de diversiones?-

* * *

_Me siento triste porque al parecer, al subir mi capitulo anterior varios guiones, signos de puntuación, admiración y de interrogación se borraron, lo que provocó que mi historia sonara rara. ¡Que frustración! Uno se esfuerza por ordenar correctamente las cosas, las subes y todo se va a la basura._

_Me disculpo si en algún momento se confundieron y lamento decirles que tal vez otra vez ocurra, aunque trataré de que ya no suceda más._

_Este capitulo fue cortito porque necesitan saber ciertos detalles antes de avanzar más en la historia. ¿Qué les pareció?_

_¿Les han agradado los nuevos personajes? Se que a muchas no les agrada tener nuevos personajes, pero los necesito para avanzar._

_Ahora ando un poco ocupada con mis exámenes, y solo he podido inspirarme en este fanfic. Ando con problemas con los otros, dios, necesito vacaciones._

_p.d. como se habrán dado cuenta ahora solo respondo por medio de reviews, pues la pagina ya me ha regañado (de nuevo), asi que por favor disculpad las molestias. Ya saben, escríbanme un pequeño comentario sobre la historia que será bien recibido, recuerden, __**no necesitan estar inscritos en la pagina para dejar un comentario.**_

_Por su atención, ¡¡gracias!!_

Girl-uchiha.


	10. Primos

**En el capitulo anterior:**

- yo solo quiero lo mejor para él…-

- y él la ama, ¿no es eso lo mejor?-

- esta bien- cerro lo ojos- si tu dices que Layla Hamilton es lo mejor para él, te ayudaré-

- ¡hecho! - sorbió un poco de café y continuo – en recompensa… ¿no quieres ir a un parque de diversiones?-

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

**Capitulo 10. Primos**

La tarde comenzaba a hacer su aparición, ya había pasado más de medio y día, y el sol juguetón se ocultaba tras unas blancas nubes. Era el momento ideal para salir y pasear, por lo tanto la joven cirquera Sora Naegino no lo desaprovecharía.

-wow, ¡Mira que alta esta la montaña rusa!- dijo ella con suma alegría, aunque realmente le asustara un poco la velocidad de esta, eso no le impedía emocionarse por un paseo en ella.

- Sora… ¿no deberías estar pensando en un nuevo truco?- hablo el fantasma Fool- si continúas así, ya no serás una estrella de Kaleido-

-ah…. Fool…-

El fantasma por poco y no alcanza a su compañera de cuarto, cuando esta salió del mismo a toda velocidad para encontrarse con su pequeña amiga Rosetta. Lamentablemente esta saldría con May, lo que le impedía ir con ella, sin embargo alguien **Si **podía acompañarla…

-¡Sora!- se escucho un grito. La mencionada al escuchar su nombre giro instintivamente hacia su acompañante.

-¡Ken, aquí estoy!- el rubio al ver donde se encontraba, corrió hasta ella.

- uf, corres muy rápido Sora- decía mientras trataba de controlar su respiración.

-ups… perdón Ken…-

- hum… pobre, apenas y te acuerdas de él- hablo sin tapujos el espíritu del escenario

- ¡eso no es cierto Fool!- grito la chica Naegino. Lo que provoco que las personas a su alrededor, y su compañero Ken, la miraran de forma extraña, pues ninguno podía ver al susodicho espíritu- ah….- dijo sonrojada.

- Sora… ¿te sientes bien?....si quieres podemos….- dudo momentáneamente- podemos….irnos-

-----------POV KEN----------

El cielo no esta conmigo, ¿Por qué cuando es la oportunidad perfecta de estar con ella algo tiene que arruinarlo?

Esto sucedió desde la mañana… debido a la nueva presentación el Jefe Kalos me pidió que llegara temprano debido a las entregas de material. Me encamine al escenario, el lugar que nunca podría ocupar debido a la enfermedad de mi corazón, pero que al menos podía admirar. Y fue ahí donde la vi, ahí estaba Sora…. Más no estaba sola… junto a ella estaba Yuri Killian.

Pude haber intervenido… como muchas otras veces lo he hecho… de manera chistosa y hasta torpe, después de todo, no soy de los hombres que se pavonean marcando su territorio…Sora no es mi novia, por mucho que me duela, pero me duele mas ver que alguien me la quite. La imagen esta bien clavada en mi mente, los dos no decían nada hasta que él interrumpió el silencio.

_- Sora…-tengo algo para ti-_

_-¿eh?- ella levanto la mirada al instante_

_- ven…- hizo una señal y se retiro con él…_

Mil posibilidades se formaron en mi cabeza sobre que pudo haberle dado, pero no me atrevía a seguirlos…

-¿Ken?- una mano paso por mis ojos- ¿Ken?- y fue cuando reaccione…

-¡sora!- me sonroje a más no poder.

- Te estaba diciendo que estaba bien… y tu te fuiste a otro mundo- me miro preocupada, ah! Como amo verla así- ¿te sientes bien tú?- si supiera con seguridad que ella me cuidaría como lo hizo con Yuri, fingiría estar enfermo…. Incluso estar muriendo.

- claro que si- pero soy tan tonto que no podría hacerle tal cosa.

- que bueno-

Y ahí esta otra vez esa sonrisa, si pudiera abrazarla y quizá… solo quizás besarla, mi mundo se volvería enteramente feliz.

Pasamos el día en el parque de diversiones, Sora elegía juegos de altura… supongo que por su profesión, las alturas no son un problema, en cambio para mi son una pesadilla, sin embargo, por ella, fui capaz de subirme a cualquier cosa, sin aparentar tanto mi pavor por las alturas.

Fue un día realmente divertido, entre ratos Sora parecía hablar con el aire, lo que hacia preocuparme, tal vez la falta de oxigeno por subirnos a tantos juegos de altura le estaban afectando. Asi fue como al llegar casi la noche estábamos sentados en un puesto de comida del mismo parque.

-Sora…- probablemente sea solo mi imaginación, o el deseo por hacérselo saber, pero esta era la oportunidad perfecta de confesarme.

- dime Ken- me miró, y sentí que el valor se había esfumado de mi cuerpo

- yo… yo… nos conocemos desde hace mucho y…- aunque en muchas veces anteriores lo había intentado, esta vez tendría que hacerme entender.

- si, tu fuiste quien me ayudo a entrar al escenario Ken-

- y desde entonces… yo… desde que te vi… yo…- vamos cerebro di algo, diló- ¡¡Sora tu me…-

- ¿eres tu Sora Naegino del Kaleido Stage?- ¡no otra vez!, ¿otra interrupción?.

Cuando me voltee para ver quien era el causante me quede helado, una pareja extranjera, supongo debido a su acento, estaba frente a nosotros.

-eh… si, soy yo- el hombre que había preguntado de repente sonrío, lo que me dio mala espina… más no logre predecirlo pues de inmediato. ¡pam! Le dio un beso en la mejilla a ¡¡Sora!!

- ¡que alegría!, me he encontrado con la estrella de Kaleido- estaba apunto de reprocharle, debido que Sora se quedo estatica por su acción, pero la mujer a su lado se me adelante.

-¡estúpido Mikael!-le dio un golpe en la cabeza- ¿ya vas a empezar?-

- ¡ay! Eso duele Mary- se quejo el mencionado Mikael- solo estaba emocionado, nunca creí conocer a Sora, ya que dudo mucho que Yuri me dejara verla- ¿Yuri?, ¿acaso se referían a…

---------POV SORA-----

-¡ay! Eso duele Mary- que pareja más curiosa- solo estaba emocionado, nunca creí conocer a Sora, ya que dudo que Yuri me dejara verla- ¿Yuri?… ¿mi compañero?… ellos… ellos…

-¿se refieren al Joven Yuri?- no se que decir, mi boca se abrió y pronto sentí las miradas de ambos sobre mi…

-¿a Yuri Killian?- dijo Ken, uf, es un alivio contar con él… ya me estaba apenando de haber hablado del joven Yuri así nada más.

- si, somos parientes de él- respondió el joven… ciertamente compartían características similares… sin embargo su parecido es como el de otro francés… nada familiar, puedo darme cuenta de eso a simple vista.

-asi que son parientes de Yuri killian- hablo Fool…

- je, que chistoso…- bufó el joven que respondía al nombre de Mikael- ¿le llamas a Yuri "joven"?-

-e…etto…- pude sentir como la sangre me comenzaba a hervir…

- Mikael… los japoneses son muy respetuosos en cuanto a eso- vaya, parece que la señorita es sumamente culta, es la primera que no me dice algo por ese estúpida costumbre que tengo.

-vaya… oye… ¡sora!, ¿significa que no me tienes respeto a mi?- chillo fool, yo simplemente hice un gesto y lo sacudí.

-ya, ya… es solo que se me hace demasiado formal para nuestro primo- continuo riendo el joven.

- entonces son sus primos- preguntó Ken, estaba a punto de preguntar lo mismo mas este me ganó.

-si- respondió ella- nuestro padre es hermanastro del padre de Yuri- sonrió, yo igual sonreí al recordar mi situación con mi pequeña hermanita- mi nombre es Mary Ann Killian y el es Mikael Killian-

-ah, yo soy Sora Naegino y el Ken Robbins- ambos saludaron, ella a mi y el a Ken

-hermano…- alzo su melódica voz la joven

- ¿Qué?- gruño él.

- discúlpate con su acompañante… de seguro es su novio y tú andabas cortejándola-

-¿ n…novio?- comenzó a tartamudear… ese Ken… no sabe como contradecir a las personas… por eso siempre me toca salvarlo

- no, que va… Ken y yo somos los mejores amigos- sonreí…

-si…- dijo ken un poco ¿apagado?

- jaja, que bueno… significa que estas libre…- comenzó a sonreír el joven Mikael

- ¿eh?- el… ¿me esta…

-Mikael- le llamó la atención

-oh vamos… él se quedara con L…-no pudo terminar pues la mano de su hermana tapo sus labios.

- no vamos, ¡ahora!- nos miró y- disculpen las molestias, es un verdadero placer el conocerte Sora…- el joven Mikael aprovecho que ella aflojo la mano y se liberó.

- te invito a cenar Sora… ¿Qué te parece esta noche?- sonrió y de pronto me recordó a un kitsune (*), por esa sonrisa. Mientras su hermana a un neko (1*) cuando lo miraba enojada. Hiba a responderle pero…

- no puede- hablo Ken

- ¿eh?, ¿Por qué?- pregunto el joven Mikael.

- porque… porque… hoy tiene que decidir si hará una nueva acrobacia o no- ¿hoy?... ay no…¡¡no he pensado en nada!!, si no me lo dice Ken me hubiera olvidado por completo de eso.

- eso significa que Yuri tendrá que ir- sonrió de nuevo de esa forma…- entonces iré yo también… jeje ¡¡te espero entonces!!- y sin previo aviso- adiós- me dio un beso en la mejilla… lo que me hizo ruborizar… ¡era la segunda vez que lo hacia!

-mm… que interesante Sora…- susurro Fool, antes de tirar sus cartas, pero esta vez… sin darme el resultado de estas.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

----------POV MAY---------

Ya era de noche y no podía pensar en nada… ninguna nueva acrobacia que pudiera opacar a Sora. Lo peor del caso… los días se estaba acabando.

-argh- bufé… que molesto es que no se te ocurra nada.

Aunque mi meta era ser la mejor artista del escenario, últimamente no se me ocurrían grandes trucos para realizarla… quizás… porque ya no me interesaba derrotar de una forma cruel a Sora. Lo se, he cambiado… y aunque aun preservo ese carácter tan característico, definitivamente me he ablandado. Y si, me avergüenzo de todo lo que hice en pos de la victoria, lastimé a muchas personas y fui realmente una tramposa. Pero Sora me enseño muchas cosas…

-¡aunque eso no hará morir mi idea de ser la mejor!- grite a todo pulmón, y después sonreí al darme cuenta de cómo soy. Si Rosetta, mi ahora mejor amiga, estuviera aquí se reiría conmigo.

Decidí salir a caminar un poco, un poco de aire fresco es excelente para mejorar la respiración y por lo tanto ayuda mucho a pensar.

Caminaba por los estacionamientos del escenario cuando lo vi, recostado en el barandal del escenario, es decir… **cualquiera ** con ojos útiles podría saber quien era. Por un tiempo, mi compañero… y siempre uno de mis ídolos, Leon Oswald.

-¿Leon?- hable, al parecer me escucho pues volteo su mirada hacia mi, más ésta no duro mucho y regresó a observar el mar con detenimiento.

Dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato, pero… ¡que rayos! A lo mucho me insultaría o me aplicaría la ley del hielo, muy usada por él, por cierto.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte mientras me acercaba a donde estaba él, no hubo respuesta…no me sorprendió, con Sora o sin ella el siempre me ha tratado así… tal vez se deba a que yo no soy merecedora de ser su compañera y por lo tanto lo decepcione esa vez.

-ya, entiendo… quieres que me retire- claro, no soy ninguna rogada… se cuando alguien no me quiere cerca- me retiro…-

- ¿Qué piensas de Killian?- me dejo helada ¿estaba hablando conmigo?, wow, el cielo ha de estar a punto de caerse.

- ¿Killian?, ¿Yuri Killian?- el solo movió un poco la cabeza dándome a entender un "si".- pues…- pensé un poco, es decir, el es el compañero de mi ídolo máximo, la señorita Layla… y ciertamente es el mejor acróbata, junto con Leon… pero…- creo que es un acróbata muy bueno-

-…- no hubo respuesta por parte de Leon.… ¿a que venia dicha pregunta? – Me marcho…- y sin más se retiró… dejándome un poco confusa ¿Por qué rayos preguntó algo así?

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

-------POV SORA------

La noche nos ha alcanzado, me despido de Ken quien amablemente me acompaño hasta mi departamento, aunque no le veo el caso pero bueno, asi es Ken. Llegó con trabajo hasta mi cama y me tiro sobre ella, estoy exhausta, que día he tenido hoy…

-pareces cansada- me dice Fool- ¿Qué tal un baño?- y ahí va de nuevo…

- Fool… no empieces…- es todo lo que necesito decir para que Fool deje de hablar sobre un baño.

- Sora… ¿hay algo que te preocupe?- mala idea… ahora empieza a preguntarme algo que ni yo estoy segura de estar segura de estar confundida, dios hasta yo me mareo de lo que pienso.

- no me ocurre nada Fool- digo mientras hundo mi rostro en mi almohada.

- ¿segura?… La flecha de sagitario esta buscando algo… como la vez del festival circense-

Y es entonces cuando nuevamente el rostro del joven Yuri vuelve a mi mente… en aquella ocasión fue el quien me apoyo… y realmente agradesco eso… no tengo manera de cómo recompensarlo por el apoyo que en ese momento necesitaba y que él me dio.

- es muy amable…-

- ¿Quién es muy amable?- ¡rayos!, he vuelto hablar de más…

- el joven Yuri…-

- mmm ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-esa vez, él fue quien me ayudo-

-piscis… - al principio no entendí, pero pronto recordé que ese era el signo del joven Yuri- los peces están en movimiento, parecen querer alejarse el uno del otro y seguir caminos distintos…-

- ¿eso es bueno o malo?- tome a Fool- responde Fool, ¿Yuri estará bien?- lo comencé a mover un poco debido a que este no me respondía- ¡Fool!, dime- lo estruje un poco más- ¿Yuri estará bien?-

- yo estoy bien- mi sangre se heló… no había otra persona con esa voz…

Mi cuerpo se petrifico, mis piernas se entumieron… no quería alzar el rostro de la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento, sabía que era él. Que no había otro más. Y con todo el valor que pude obtener, alcé el rostro.

- Y..Yuri-

- van dos veces seguidas, me pregunto si habrá una tercera vez- sonrío

- kyaaaaaaaaaaaa- grite mientras soltaba a Fool- ¿Qué hace usted aquí?-

- como al parecer conociste a mis primos, Mikael me dijo que había una reunión o algo así… - es cierto, la mentira que Ken dijo- supuse que era una escusa o algo así, así que me las arregle para venir solo y me acerque a los dormitorios- hubo una pausa- vi tu puerta abierta con la luz encendida y me preocupe, llamé pero no me respondiste- suspiro- me preocupe y entre, lo lamento-

- no tiene porque lamentarse… fue mi culpa-

- Sora- me miro frío- debes tener cuidado, esta vez fui yo… quizás la próxima sea un ladrón-

-lo lamento- me apene… no puedo creer lo torpe que puedo llegar a ser.

-así que… -sonrió- ¿puedo pasar?- no aguante más y comencé a reír

- por supuesto- pare en seco- ¿cerro la puerta?-

- si, pensé en que si era un ladrón podría capturarlo-

-gracias- y ambos comenzamos a reírnos.

* * *

_Hola a todas, por fin regreso después de un laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo tiempo, no tengo perdón. Lo lamento muchísimo. Pero bueno, aquí les traigo el capitulo 10. _

_Como dicen, más vale tarde que nunca. __**Como plus especial, también les traigo un one-shot de esta misma pareja.**__ Espero y les guste y disculpen de nuevo las tardanzas. Y también __**lamento no haber podido responderles a todos. Por eso, esta vez recibirán doble respuesta, una privada y otra en el fic. Jeje, no importa que me regañen XD, lo haré por ustedes. ¡¡wii!!**_

_Ya llegamos a los 66 review, T-T soy tan feliz…. Gracias, gracias._

_Bueno. ¡¡Sayonara!!_

_***kitsune:**__** zorro hechicero.**__ Shippo de Inuyasha es un claro ejemplo. En el fic Sora lo hace refiriéndose a la sonrisa de Mikael_

_***1Neko: Gato.**__Sora no lo utiliza por despecho a Mary, sino una comparación inocente, pues cuando se enojan los gatos tienden a mostrar los colmillo y sus ojos se rasgan__**.**_

_**Próximo capitulo:**_

-eso es- …- esa será nuestra nueva técnica-

… …

- …denegado…-…. -… no creo que estén preparados para algo así-

-… me gustas…-


	11. Agua caliente

**-…- diálogo de los personajes**

**---POV …--- Historia contada desde el punto de vista de dicho personaje**

**(*) Glosario/comentarios que se pueden ver al final**

**&-&-&-& Cambio de lugar**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

-así que… -sonrió- ¿puedo pasar?- no aguante más y comencé a reír

- por supuesto- pare en seco- ¿cerro la puerta?-

- si, pensé en que si era un ladrón podría capturarlo-

-gracias- y ambos comenzamos a reírnos.

**Capitulo 11. Agua Caliente.**

Era tarde, lo sabía… más de momento, realmente no me importaba. Habíamos estado platicando sobre muchas cosas, la mayoría trivialidades, sentados los dos en mi mesa mientras degustamos un poco de café… realmente no me gusta mucho, pero es ideal en esta situación. Lo admito, jamás, y hablo enserio, jamás creí que pudiera alguna vez platicar de esta forma con el jo… hum… Yuri. Y es que la primera vez que lo vi, en vivo me refiero pues en periódicos y la televisión ya lo conocía, fue cuando Ken me enseñaba los vestidores, he de confesar que en ese momento fue increíble conocer a alguien tan famoso como él. Es decir, ¿Quién no estaría emocionado de conocer a alguien que has admirado?, como una estrella de cine o de televisión, perfecto e inalcanzable… o al menos eso creía en ese entonces.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, me di cuenta que él también era humano… que él también tenía defectos… que era como yo o cualquier otra persona. Y ahora, en este momento… me demostraba que no era inalcanzable, que uno podía fácilmente dialogar con él y hablar de cosas tan sencillas.

- y aunque son mis primos, realmente deseo que se larguen- parecía tranquilo, relajado… no veía ni una sola pizca de lo que vi hace unas semanas atrás… a un Yuri totalmente devastado, asustado e inseguro. El pensar en su figura sombría bajo la lluvia, me hizo sentir un nudo en el estómago, y creo que fue más que evidente, pues dejó de hablar para levantarse de su silla y acercárseme, mientras que con una mirada llena de angustia, me preguntó.

- Sora… ¿Te encuentras bien?- puso una mano en mi frente- te ves algo pálida- cerré los ojos, lo ultimo que me faltaba es que él se preocupara…

- estoy bien, es solo que…- es solo que… que… ¿Qué puedo decirle?, suspiré, ¿Qué sigo angustiada por él?, pensará que soy una tonta… pues tiendo a preocuparme mucho por otros, al grado de no descansar hasta verlos felices…- estaba pensando en que no tenemos una nueva técnica- no tengo ni idea de donde saqué tan buena excusa.

- ah, comprendo- sonrío- tranquilízate algo se nos ocurrirá- regreso a su asiento, mientras sorbía un poco de café y al parecer comenzó a pensar sobre el tema. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que giro su rostro hacia mi y me preguntó… - ¿no se te ha ocurrido algo a ti?-

- ¿eh?, ¿a mi?- una gota bajo por mi rostro…- la verdad ni lo había pensado… hasta ahora- ups… estuvo a punto de irse a bajo mi mentira, soy pésima para mentir.

- hum… pero… ¿no tienes algo que te gustaría hacer?-

-¿eh?… yo no…- no soy muy buena en inventar nuevas técnicas… por lo general mis técnicas salen espontáneamente.

- hum… Sora…- gire mi rostro para encontrarme con el suyo- ¿tienes el libreto a mano?-

-si, ahora lo traigo- me levanté, tome el libreto que había dejado en mi cama y regresé- aquí está- extendí mi mano y Yuri lo cogió.

- a ver…- pasó las hojas- hay una escena donde el hada y el príncipe juegan en el jardín… hum… es donde ella se da cuenta que se enamoró del príncipe…- me acerque a él, aunque el guión ya me lo sabía de memoria un extraño impulso me hizo acercarme a él… supongo que simple curiosidad.- creo que aquí sería adecuado que hiciéramos algo para demostrar los sentimientos del hada…- me miró- ¿Qué opinas Sora?- solo hasta ese instante, en el que volteo a verme, es que me di cuenta que tan cerca estaba mi rostro del suyo…

- ah…- me aleje mientras cubría mi rostro con mi cabello… - yo…-

- ah, perdón- se disculpo… mas yo no alzaba el rostro por la vergüenza…- yo… yo… no me di cuenta que te habías acercado tanto lo siento… se que los japoneses les pone nervioso tanta cercanía…- finalizo, y finalmente alce un poquito el rostro para ver… o bueno… creo que vi por un instante a un Yuri algo ¿perturbado?, tal vez porque se avergüenza porque cree que cometió una indiscreción… después de todo, Yuri es todo un caballero…

-eh, no… no es eso… es solo que…- por kami (*) ¿Por qué mi cerebro y mi boca no trabajan juntos?…- me sorprendí es todo-

-… - un silencio se hizo presente en la habitación…

Si, era realmente incomodo… ¿Qué podía decir?… pero en ese momento, creo que cualquier cosa serviría, con tal de cortar este horrible silencio.

-ah…- abrí mi boca para pronunciar algo cuando de pronto…

-tengo una idea…- habló- Sora… ¿que te parecería que fuera algo como "persigue al ratón"?-

No tenia ni la menor idea de que hablaba- eh?-

- tu podrías esquivarme… porque estas enamorada de mi…- miles de rojos aparecieron por mi rostro…- yo mientras trato de alcanzarte, cuando te das cuenta de la verdad yo me desanimo y tu te lanzas hacia mi- fue en ese momento que comprendí- yo te atrapo y esa seria nuestra acrobacia- él estaba hablando de la presentación… en ese momento me sentí aliviada y algo… triste…

- comprendo- dije mientras me imaginaba como quedaría- cuando el hada se da cuenta, el príncipe había creído que no le agradaba y se aleja… ella no desea eso, por lo que ahora ella lo perseguiría… - me entusiasme con la idea de realizar saltos entre trapecio y trapecio para alcanzar al príncipe- podría lanzarme de un trapecio al final, como con el fénix dorado, para acabar en los brazos del príncipe- lo dije sin pensar y de inmediato me sonroje un poco al pensar que terminaríamos abrazados…

- eso es- sonrío- esa será nuestra nueva técnica- bueno… creo que es tonto que me sonroje por eso… después de todo, en varias representaciones románticas termino abrazando a alguien… no es que él fuera distinto…

------------POV YURI-----------

- comprendo- dijo mientras lazaba un poco más la mirada, creo que ya ha entendido que es lo que quiero decir- cuando el hada se da cuenta, el príncipe había creído que no le agradaba y se aleja… ella no desea eso, por lo que ahora ella lo perseguiría… - sonreí al verla tan animada, creo que ella estaba pensando en más cosas de las que yo había pensado- podría lanzarme de un trapecio al final, como con el fénix dorado, para acabar en los brazos del príncipe- esa sería un excelente final apuesto que a Kalos le agradará la idea… aunque si, ciertamente Sora correría peligro si por un segundo dudara, más eso… es imposible

- eso es- sonreí- esa será nuestra nueva técnica- tal vez no sea tan fabulosa como la técnica angelical, pero en vista al público creo que cubrirá sus expectativas… el único problema que me queda es de mi parte con Layla, aun no estoy seguro de ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para encararla.

-eso es fantástico, mañana le diremos al jefe sobre nuestra acrobacia-

Sora me miro totalmente agradecida, y a mi me alegra que así sea. Cuando la vi un poco desanimada primero creí que se trataba del cansancio, es decir lo comprendería… hemos estado platicando por largas horas, y no me sorprendería dos cosas, la primera, que pronto amaneciera, y la segunda, que Sora estuviera cansada.

No quiero cometer errores, no quiero que ella se encuentre mal, no quiero por nada del mundo que ella se aflija por mi al grado de arrebatar sus sonrisa por preocupación, hacia una persona que no vale la pena, yo.

- ¿quieres más café?- me pregunto

-claro- tomo mi taza y se fue a llenarla…

Se que soy un monstruo y que hubo una ocasión en que la presione demasiado, trate de obligarla a abandonar el escenario que tanto quería… desde ese momento trate de tomar cierta distancia con ella .Sin embargo, y créanme que me estoy volviendo loco por lo mismo, no quiero estar tan lejos de ella… Sora es para mí…como decirlo… como el agua caliente después de un día lluvioso o frío. Es tan reconfortante, tan cálida, tan agradable, que deseas pasar todo el día con ella… así como el agua caliente. Lamentablemente si te quedas mucho en ella pronto la vuelves fría, y no quiero que pase eso con Sora, no quiero que se helé… quiero que sea tan cálida como siempre… que cada día me invite a sentirme seguro… como en estos momentos experimento. Tampoco quiero que me malinterpreten, mi crisis la superaré con su ayuda o sin ella… o al menos es lo intento últimamente, soy orgulloso por naturaleza y no me gusta depender tanto de otra persona. Y aunque ya pisotee mi orgullo al llorar frente a ella, no quiere decir que este no este presente.

Tengo que se sincero, la primera vez que vi a Sora, que fue cuando caminaba por los vestidores a para prepararme, estaba con el técnico, Ken si mal lo recuerdo, la mire por unos segundos mientras caminaba y extrañamente me agrado. Tal vez por su aire infantil, pues más bien parecía una niña de la audiencia fascinada por el gran espectáculo que ofreció el circo, o tal vez se debiera a que en sus ojos se demostraba esa alegría chispeante, o tal vez fue simple curiosidad y maldad por parte mía… ella era graciosa, y me le quede viendo por lo mismo. No lo sé… no recuerdo el porque me le quede mirando, aunque fuera de reojo, aquella vez… lo que si recuerdo fue la preocupación que sentí cuando vi que se iba a caer por haber saltado mal en el trampolín, más no recuerdo con exactitud que le dije en ese momento…

- aquí tiene- dijo mientras dejaba la taza de café frente a mi y ocupaba de nuevo su asiento

-gracias…- dije mientras ella tomaba un poco de su taza- Sora…- la llamé, ella de inmediato me miro

- ¿si?-

- ¿recuerdas que te dije cuando te salve de la caída del trampolín?- un ligero rubor apareció en su rostro… creo que ella tampoco se acuerda…

- si…-suspiro ya más calmada- "mantén la sonrisa hasta el final"- ya… al fin recuerdo lo que había dicho en esa ocasión, llámenme loco… pero últimamente quiero recordar cuantas veces he hablado con mi compañera de esta noche- créame que ese consejo me a ayudado mucho hasta el día de hoy- bueno… ahora puedo decir que mi presencia le ha sido de utilidad. Aunque siendo sincero esa frase era más que nada algo que todo actor debe tener, ¿no?

- ¿a si?- dije más por inercia que por interés…

- si, ¿sabe?… después del festival circense, eso me ayudo a sobreponerme- me miró directamente a los ojos y puede sentir como mi garganta se trababa- le agradezco lo que me dijo aquella ocasión… no… todo lo que ha hecho por mi- sonrío- ya ve que soy algo torpe y ha tenido que salvarme en varias ocasiones…- creo que sonreí en ese momento, no estoy seguro… pues me perdí en el momento… definitivamente Sora es como el agua caliente.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

-----POV KEN-----

Creo que eran alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana… el jefe Kalos me seguía insistiendo que me levantara temprana para, como ayer, tomara la entrega de vestuarios, anuncios y otro tipo de cosas. Aunque ciertamente era un honor saber que yo ahora era su encargado más confiable, era de igual forma muy estresante tener que hacer el doble del trabajo que antes hacia, claro la paga se había multiplicado de manera muy satisfactoria.

No soy codicioso, pero todo ese dinero lo que quería para algo muy especial… bueno… para alguien muy especial. Sería el detalle que marcaria mi declaración, y que quizás en un tiempo lejano recordaría como una muestra de valor a mi esposa, si es que se podía cumplir mi deseo.

Había tomado un taxi, en el camino hojeaba una serie de documento sobre las entregas que tenia que recibir… aun faltaba mas de una hora, la primera entrega se realizaría a las cinco y media, pero como el nuevo encargado, tenia que tener todo listo a esa hora, que no era mucho que hacer pero si era realmente cansado el levantarse temprano, cuando muchos aun dormían cómodamente en sus camas. Fue cuando la imagen de Sora tiernamente dormida en su cama me hizo sonrojar y embobarme, lo que provocó que no me diera cuenta del momento en que llegue al Kaleido Stage.

- Son tres dólares- me indico el taxista, yo pagué y baje del vehículo. Mire los alrededores y en un segundo…La sangre se me heló, no había duda…

En una parte del estacionamiento, en el mismo lugar que él siempre acostumbraba usar, estaba su auto.

-Yuri… - dije mientras la preocupación de que estuviera con ella me inundó.

Más mi mente se resistió… tal vez Kalos lo había llamado para alguna junta, después de todo él era uno de los accionistas del circo, o tal vez había llegado para entrenar. Cuando Layla era la estrella, se los podía ver, en pocas ocasiones, practicando desde muy temprano. Y hasta hace unas semanas atrás los vi ensayando de noche… así que tal vez solo tal vez esa sería la razón…

Mas mi cuerpo se movió contra mi voluntad y fui corriendo hasta el escenario, no encontré nada, estaba completamente vacío, un poco de alivio pasó por mi cuerpo… pero pronto otra duda entro en mi cabeza…

Fui a todo lo que daba mis piernas hasta los departamentos del circo… y vi como la luz del departamento de Sora se encontraba iluminado, no saben como me sentí… Sora era muy ingenua y no creo que entendiera algunas cosas, pero con Yuri, no estaba completamente seguro de cómo fuera. Caminé hasta su puerta y con un claro nerviosismo toqué a la puerta… nadie contesto, volví a tocar, de nuevo lo mismo nadie contestaba… di un tercer golpe, y esta vez si escuche unos pasos dirigirse para abrir, me puse en una posición recta, después de todo no quiero que Sora me vea todo ajetreado, la puerta se abrió y para horror mío Sora no fue la causante.

- Ya es tarde… será mejor que me va…- nos miramos por un segundo… azul contra azul…- buenos días…- dijo sin más…

- buenos…- dije con un dificultad enorme.

Ahí frente a mí, saliendo de la casa de la chica que me gusta, sin camisa que cubriera su pecho… estaba Yuri Killian.

- espere, yo la lavaré, lamento haberlo man… ¡¡ken!!- atrás de él y con una camisa en sus manos se encontraba Sora.

- Sora…- dije en un susurro… esto tenia que ser un mal sueño, dios no coordinaba las palabras, creo que hasta temblaba…

- hola Ken ¿Qué pasa?- no supe que decir estaba estático ante la situación. Ambos me miraban curiosos, y yo no sabía que decir o que hacer…

- Sora, me tengo que ir- hablo él…- no te preocupes por la camisa, a cualquiera se le derrama el café- me miró y luego pronuncio- nos vemos, me retiro- y así se marcho…

Una vez que lo vi alejarse… trate de hablar con Sora… aunque… mis palabras… hum… no eran las que exactamente quería usar.

-So…Sora t…tu y… Yu…Yuri… hem… ah… tu…y e…el…-

-¿eh?- Sora me miro inocentemente- ¿él y yo que?

-¿¡estuvieron juntos toda la noche?!- hablé… bueno… más bien grite lo más rápido posible antes de que el tartamudeo me ganara.

- etto… si ¿Por qué?- y de nuevo esa cara inocente, dios mi mundo se venía abajo y ella ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo comprometedoras de sus palabras- estuvimos hablando sobre la nueva técnica que queremos realizar- ¿eh?

- ¿técnica?- pregunté

- si, para la función que vamos a hacer- me sonrió, y el alma me regreso al cuerpo… entonces no hicieron "aquello" pero…

- ¿Por qué Yuri no llevaba camisa?- en mi vida e escuchado que el no llevar camisa es una excelente forma de concentrarte más.

- ah eso…- y miro la camisa en sus manos- le derrame café encima…- dijo mientras se sonrojaba, que linda se ve apenada- jaja, creo que soy muy torpe-

-para nada Sora, a cualquiera le pasa eso- dije ya más calmado… todo había sido obra de mi imaginación…

- si, eso me dijo Yuri- y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de algo… ¿desde cuando Sora lo llama por su nombre?… ¿ya lo había hecho anteriormente y no me había dado cuenta?… -será mejor que la lavé y se la lleve más tarde- iba a protestar pero Sora no me dejo- ¿y para que venias Ken?-

- ah, yo… es que vi la luz encendida y…-

- te preocupe, lo lamento…- bostezó… al parecer está muy cansada…

- no hay porque, bueno… seré mejor que me marche, tengo que recibir unas entregas…- era lo mejor, Sora debía de descansar, y pues… ahora no estaba preocupado después de su explicación.

-hasta luego Ken- y sin más cerró su puerta.

Me retiré del lugar, y fui hasta el estacionamiento, para ver que el auto de Yuri se había marchado… bueno, era hora de seguir con mi trabajo…

Pero algo había aprendido de todo esto… era el momento de confesarme, o me arriesgaría a perderla.

------------POV FOOL---------

Sora es como una hija para mí, y el deber de todo padre es proteger a sus hijos. Cuando llego Yuri, decidí no hacer acto de aparición… pues algo en mí me dijo que si estaba cerca de ambos, algo podía ocurrir… y así fue.

-hum… voy a descansar un momento Fool… ¿te importaría despertarme en cuatro horas?- no dije nada solo asentí, y mi joven compañera se instaló en su cama para quedarse de inmediato en un profundo sueño.

Como decía hace unos momentos, mantuve mi distancia… no aparecí junto a ellos, más eso no significa que no los vigilara, y que bueno que lo hice, pues ahora puedo entender el porque de las constelaciones… Sagitario busca a piscis… su flecha trata de alcanzarlo… tal vez sea más por preocupación por ahora, pero hay algo que no se puede pasar por alto… uno de los peces quiere llegar hasta la flecha, como si quisiera ser atravesado por ésta y ser capturado. Si, se de que se trata… ambos están buscándose el uno al otro… aunque puedan salir lastimados en el acto. Pero algo me preocupa, el otro pez trata de alejarse y busca otra cosa… aun no se muy bien el que, pero estoy seguro que eso demuestra confusión por parte de Yuri, y que podría desembocar en una decepción y mucha tristeza a mi querida acróbata. Esta noche he podido notarlo, ella ya está dispuesta… solo falta darse cuenta, y la flecha de sagitario se centrará solo en piscis. Pero piscis aún no, aún le falta… necesita más tiempo, cosa que en lo personal me molesta, ¿la razón?

Cuando se decida al fin… podrá verme después de tanto tiempo que no lo hacía. Hoy estuvo a punto de hacerlo, se que pudo verme… no muy bien como lo hace Sora, pero se que sintió mi presencia…

Es una verdadera pena, que en ese momento Sora se tropezara y derramara el café sobre, un poco más… un poco más y quizás, solo quizás su historia tomaría el rumbo adecuado.

- Yu…ri- y aquí esta mi protegida… soñando con alguien que probablemente nunca sea suyo.

Más no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlos, solo soy un espíritu, un humilde observador de un cuento de hadas. El cual no tiene más que dos posibles finales, uno lleno de alegría y gozo, u otro lleno de tristezas y tragedias.Y el momento para saber en que terminaría, ya estaba tan cerca, demasiado para mi gusto.

-Sora, mañana será el gran día… mucha suerte…-

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

-------POV YURI------

Me encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de mi sala meditando sobre lo que había hecho durante toda la noche, ya eran más de las ocho y no había pegado ojo. No soy un santo, en algunas ocasiones he pasado la noche en casa de alguna mujer, aunque está es la primera vez que lo hago solo por tener compañía, sin siquiera pensar en hacer alguna otra cosa… no porque no pudiera hacerlo, ninguna chica duraba tanto en su testarudez, sino porque era Sora, la persona con la que me siento cómodo, con la que puedo expresarme y ser yo mismo, escaparme un rato de mi realidad y hablar de tonterías sin tenerme que preocupar si le agrada esa clase de cosas o cambiar el tema de conversación en un momento dado.

- ella no es Layla…- susurré

Me levante del sillón y fui directo a mi habitación para preparar el baño. Era lo que necesitaba ahora, sentir mi cuerpo hundido en agua caliente…

Soy un tramposo, estoy dependiendo demasiado de ella… que injusto soy, trato de tenerla para mi, para que me consuele y me entienda, como si de un mocoso me tratase… que cobarde me he vuelto, ¿A dónde se ha ido mi sentido común?, hacer todo eso para que alguien me consuela mientras olvido a la mujer que amo y que me rechaza, vaya idiota que soy.

- soy un maldito-

La tina esta lista… me quito la ropa y me meto completamente dentro de ella, abro los ojos mientras estoy hundido… ¿Qué demonios me está pasando?, ¿Qué estoy haciendo con mi vida?

Levanto la cabeza y me acomodo bien, no es que quiera ahogarme y preocupar a Sora… y ahí esta de nuevo, la tengo tan presente que hasta empieza a molestarme, no con ella sino con mi estúpida cabeza. Pero seguida de ella otra mujer, la más importante hasta ahora, aparece en mi mente. Mi dulce y letal droga… una mujer que rebosa elegancia, gracia, belleza y frialdad… una mujer tan peligrosa como hermosa, la mujer de la que estoy perdido, Layla Hamilton.

- como te odio-

La odio por su perfección, la odio porque cuando esta cerca mi mundo se cae en mi pedazos, la odio porque el verla desata emociones en mi interior que desean abrazarla, besarla, tenerla para siempre, la odio porque tiene control sobre mi… que si ella me dice que regrese lo haré como un perro obediente a su amo. Maldita la hora en la que me enamoré de ella… maldita la hora en la que mi corazón ganó a mi razón y le dijo lo que este sentía. Dios es injusto, me da todo lo que podría considerarse felicidad, pero el amor… me lo niega…

- maldito destino- vuelvo a hundir mi cabeza en el agua caliente, cada vez que hago esto… pareciera que las penas se desvanecen… como sucede cada vez que estoy cerca de Sora.

Y de nuevo voy con mi egoísmo, soy un amigo al que le tiende la mano, como a todos los demás, como al chico que llego ésta mañana hasta su puerta, tal vez tenia un problema y por eso fue a verla… y yo la estaba acaparando para mi, de no haberlo visto… se que habría cedido, me hubiera quedado en su casa con o sin camisa manchada. Pero mi conciencia al fin hizo su trabajo, Sora no es mía, no tiene porque consolarme cada vez que yo tenga un ataque depresivo por mi situación actual. Tal vez debería ser franco y alejarme de ella, ha de tener sus problemas propios como para perder el tiempo conmigo.

-ah, Layla, mira en que situación me pones…- gruñó y continuo- no sabes cuanto te detesto, si pudiera solo quitarme este maldito dolor en mi pecho, te juro que te haría sentirte mil veces peor de lo que me siento- a veces ni yo mismo me entiendo, ¿dicen que soy un ángel?, patrañas, soy peor que un demonio, a veces bueno, otras veces malo… al final de cuentas soy todo y nada a la vez… y a Layla…. La amo tanto como la odio.

Pero esta decidido, a partir de este momento, me olvidaré por completo de ella, sino lo supero no podré actuar como se debe en el escenario, y por nada haré de idiota en el escenario. Es momento de quitarme todos aquellos pensamientos, que no me hacen bien. Ella nunca vendrá conmigo, no me ama… y debo de afrontarlo y superarlo, aunque mi mundo se venga abajo.

Salgo de la tina y comienzo a vestirme… estoy casi seguro que ese para esta a punto de despertar, y que exigirán una respuesta coherente ante mi falta en esta noche. Realmente me importa muy poco lo que piensen, pero trataré de no hablar de Sora, no quiero que se lleven una mala impresión de ella… es demasiado buena como para que por mi culpa se manche su reputación. El baño me despertó, no necesito dormir, al menos no por unas cuantas horas… será mejor que desayune algo, tengo que hablar con Kalos sobre lo que acorde con mí compañera hace unas horas.

Bajo y me llevo la sorpresa que ambos se encontraban en mi cocina… mi prima preparando el desayuno, por los ingredientes supongo que panqués, y mi primo sentado en la mesa leyendo el periódico del día.

- Buenos días- digo mientras me siento frente a Mikael…

El me mira, cierra el periódico que estaba leyendo y lo deja en la parte de la mesa frente a él.

-Yuri…- toma un aire serio- se que no te agradamos mucho, pero no es para que te vayas a un "casa de compañía"- suelto una sonrisa sarcástica… si cree que me vencerá esta muy equivocado.

- hum… supuse que no te importaría, después de todo tu los frecuentas mucho- finalizo. Ni por asomo me he acercado a uno de esos, todas mis aventuras han sido con alguna que otra admiradora, pero es un alivio que no piensen en Sora.

-¿y que tal la reunión ayer?- de repente dice… tampoco balconearía la mentira que formuló Sora.

- nada en especial, discutimos algunos arreglos y decidimos una nueva técnica-

- ah…- fue todo lo que salió de sus labios para tomar de nuevo el periódico y comenzarlo a leer, para luego detrás de él, preguntarme algo que me hizo hervir la sangre- ¿y que tal tu compañera Layla?-fue la gota que derramo el vaso, si no fuera porque es mi pariente, ya mismo le hubiera roto la boca. Sin embargo, no me rebajaría en esta ocasión.

- Me marcho, Mary, no es necesario que cocines algo para mi- no es que no la apreciara, pero… sinceramente prefiero estar solo- comeré algo afuera- y sin más me retiré del lugar…

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Eran las diez de la mañana, me dirigía al Kaleido Stage después de haber desayunado en mi cafetería preferida. Tenía que comentarle la idea a Kalos lo más pronto posible, así el equipo tendría el tiempo suficiente para preparar los trapecios que necesitábamos para realizar la acrobacia.

Entre a las instalaciones y fui directo a la oficina de Kalos, toque la puerta hasta recibir una respuesta aprobatoria, al recibirla entre dispuesto a comentarle mi plan… más no pude decirle una sola palabra…

- denegado- me miro- no creo que estén listos para esa acrobacia- se que mi cara reflejo sorpresa, más no lo admitiría, así que con mi característico tono de vos le pregunte.

- ¿Por qué?-

-Sora me lo comento hace unos momentos…- así que ella se lo comento…- a ella no le di una respuesta negativa, le dije que lo pensaría…- se acerco a mi, y pude notar un ligero disgusto en su mirada- Yuri… ¿de verdad crees que puedes hacer algo así con Sora?-

-es una simple acrobacia no…-

- no, se que no puedes… al menos no ahora…- guardo un momento silencio- no confías en ti mismo, así que no podrás recibirla… y Sora corre el peligro de caer- no se si fue por el sentimiento en sus ojos u otra razón pero realmente me sentí acorralado…

- Kalos, es una simple atrapada- me excusé

- No, ella se lanzará esperando que tu la atrapes, que tú la recibas- ahora no entendía nada… que es lo que quería decirme…- nada de acrobacias riesgosas, es todo- en ese momento mi sangre hirvió…

- ¡cállate!, ¿dudas de mis habilidades?-

-no…- dijo, y pude comprobar sinceridad en su mirar- dudo de tu razón… Sora lo dará todo, pero tú no- su mirada era desafiante, acaso creía que yo no daría el todo para lograrlo. Me enfurecía que pensara así. No lo soporte, me marché de aquel lugar… pero antes de que cruzara por la puerta… me detuvo…

- Una semana…- le miré- tienes una semana… pediré el equipo, trata de practicar con Sora, sino pueden hacer la técnica, olvídalo- lo demostraría, demostraría que se equivocaba, que podría lograr dicha acrobacia. Después de todo soy Yuri Killian, y no por nada soy uno de los mejores acróbatas.

Me encamine a la salida, pero unas risas llamaron mi atención, las conocía perfectamente, era Sora… me asomé un poco para ver hacia abajo, y vi de que trataba, Sora estaba con el chico de la mañana sentados en una de las bancas que el Kaleido Stage tenía fuera… no hablaban, o almenos no alcanzaba a escucharlos, por lo que me acerque al barandal para escuchar un poco mejor, debido a que yo estaba un piso arriba de ellos, no decía más que trivialidades, ahora que lo pienso, es necesario que hable con ella sobre lo que me había dicho Kalos, es importante que sepa. Me tomé mi tiempo para bajar las escaleras tranquilamente, no había prisa después de todo, pero cuando iba a doblar hacia el pasillo… una voz conocida gritó una oración que detuvo mi cuerpo…

- me gustas…-… mientras que una irá llegaba hasta mi cuerpo… -

**continuará....**

* * *

_**Antes que nada, este capitulo lo iba a subir ayer, pero mi red se cayó por lo que no pude hacerlo hasta hoy. Mil disculpas.**_

_¿Qué tal? Esta vez me pique escribiendo el capitulo, es que hemos llegado a los verdaderos conflictos… donde Yuri tendrá que tomar decisiones que perjudiquen o beneficien su "cuento". Es tan emocionante publicar una historia así. He estado revisando varias historias, y me alegra ver como aunque son pocas, si hay YuRa en español. Por desgracia aun no encuentro una completa, lo que me entristece… algunas hasta tienen años… Es por ello, que por medio de este espacio, les suplico que si alguna de ustedes es autora de una historia YuRa, la continúe y no la deje morir, nunca es demasiado tarde para actualizar. Lo confieso, antes de comenzar a hacer este fic, yo era parte del club de admiradoras del LeoRa, pero al escribir sobre Yuri y Sora, aprendí que estos podían ser una pareja de las pocas que nos emocionarían, por ser muy difícil. _

_¡¡Arriba el YuRa!!, ¡por favor no dejen morir este sueño!, como yo me esforzare por mantenerlo y gracias a todas las que me apoyan al dejarme un review, demostrando su agrado por ellos y por mi historia._

_**Avances del próximo capitulo:**_

…-Sora, quiero decirte algo…- …

… …

…- ¿y cual es la acrobacia principal?-…

… …

…-Es la verdad, me gustas desde la primera vez que te vi-…

… …

-¡tú!, ¡grandísimo idiota!-…

**Nota especial:** El capitulo doce estará listo el día 27 de febrero. Lo hago como compromiso a ustedes por su apoyo. Sin mencionar que otro one-shot será en estos días publicado (para que resistan la espera). Que lo disfruten, y no olviden dejar reviews!!

_**Agradecimientos y respuestas:**_

_****_

**_Lindasakura9388: _**_tarde pero seguro. Y pues aquí tienes el nuevo capitulo. Espero te guste. Jeje.¡¡gracias por tu apoyo!!_

**_Andromeda no Sainto: _**_hola querida vieja amiga!!! Tanto tiempo fiuu. Gracias por tu lindo review._

**_Youweon: _**_ como siempre tan perspicaz… jeje. Lo del msm… pues no resulto T-T, en fin. Espero y ahora entiendas un poco más de yuri, jeje.¡¡nos vemos!!_

**_Haosahdow:_**_ ya continue. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo. Jeje, este lo hice super "picante" jaja_

**_Masg:_**_si, paso mucho tiempo, pero estoy de regreso. Gracias por tu apoyo. ¡¡gracias por el promedio!! Esta vez recibí solo 6 review. Espero recibir más!!_

**_Flor de1000cerezos:_**_muchas gracias. Jeje. Si cada vez más emocionante. Te agradesco infinitamente tu apoyo. Espero hayas disfrutado el capitulo_

_**Glosario:**_

(*) Kami: Dios, en esta ocasión lo utilice porque Sora es japonesa, y me pareció chistoso XD.


	12. Comienzo

**Capitulo 12. Comienzo**

---------POV SORA (momentos antes) --------

-hum… tengo pereza- bostecé mientras me sentaba en mi cama, no había dormido mucho, más era lo suficiente para que yo recuperara algo de fuerzas.

- ¿segura que no quieres dormir más?- me preguntó Fool, vaya… por lo general no se muestra tan atento… seguro ahora me va a salir con lo de tomar un baño.

- no…- lo miré desconfiadamente, esperando a que mencionara el baño.

- Sora, tienes que dormir más…-suspiró- el desvelarse no es nada bueno- ¿eh?, ¿no empezaría de pervertido?- comprendo que quieras hablarle a tu jefe sobre la acrobacia que acordaste con Yuri pero…-

-¡es cierto la acrobacia!- por estar aun medio dormida había olvidado por completo el tema, me encantaría decirle al jefe sobre esta, apuesto a que la aprobará en cuanto se la diga. Ciertamente es algo peligroso lo de saltar, entre un montón de trapecios para luego impulsarme en uno dar una pirueta al aire y que me reciban, pero cuento con Yuri, y se que el me atrapará, aún si yo cometo un error, el me atrapará, como muchas veces lo ha hecho.

Comencé a arreglarme, como todas las mañanas me acerque a mi espejo para ver mi aspecto, así dictaminaría que tan malo estaba, pero al verme al espejo, me di cuenta de algo… ésta mañana había despertado de distinta forma que otras veces, no es que me viera como un estrella de cine, pero pude notar que mi rostro tenía un "algo", que a pesar de estar toda despeinada, con unas ligeras ojeras y con la cara adormilada, me veía ¿bonita?

A de ser mi imaginación… pero sí, necesitaba un baño… mi cabello lucia algo opaco. Así que tome a Fool, antes de que este pudiera reprocharme algo, lo amarre y lo vendé… tome ropa limpia y me dirigí a un merecida ducha.

El agua caliente estaba deliciosa, me encantaba sentir ese calor por mi cuerpo, era relajante y confortable.

Al terminar de bañarme, me vestí para ir a hablar con el jefe, apuesto ha que estará en su oficina, últimamente se la pasa viviendo ahí, supongo que porque la señorita Sara ha salido a entrenar…

Cuando terminé de arreglarme tome a Fool y lo desaté, protesto un poco pero…

- ¡Yo no te sugerí el baño!-

- lo siento Fool, fue por precaución- me excusé- ¡nos vemos después!- y apresuradamente salí del departamento…

Caminé lo más rápido que pude hasta la oficina de mi jefe, no aguantaba las ansias que tenía de decirle. Tantos eran mis deseos que no me fije y choqué contra alguien…

- ¡lo…lo siento!- dije mientras bajaba mi rostro avergonzado

- ¿Sora?- Esa voz… alcé mi rostro para encontrarme con la amigable cara de mi amigo Ken- ¿te encuentras bien?- instintivamente sonreí, cada vez que veía a un amigo tendía a sonreírle.

- je je- me reí- perdón Ken, estaba algo distraída-

- tranquila, pero… ¿ya dormiste lo suficiente?- y recordé como hoy en la mañana lo encontré parado frente a mi puerta, creo que sigue preocupado por eso.

- si, ¡ya estoy en óptimas condiciones!- dije mientras alzaba mis brazos en señal de fuerza- por eso no te preocupes por mi, Ken-

Al terminar pude ver como el rostro de mi amigo se acojonaba, y de inmediato me miró directo a los ojos, se veía tan serio y decidido, algo que nunca había visto en su rostro, lo cual me provocó un cierto sentimiento que no se como describir.

-Sora, quiero decirte algo…- iba a continuar pero yo lo detuve, no se porque, pero algo me gritaba que lo detuviera.

- perdón, pero tengo que ir con el Jefe- me disculpé, porque aunque fuera cierto, aun me sentía con la necesidad de irme.

- entonces… - su mirada no cambiaba en cuanto a la seguridad que sentía, pero ahora reflejaba un poco de súplica- te esperaré, pero tengo que decirte algo muy importante… por favor- y no pude resistirme al verlo así de afligido. Ken es mi mejor amigo, y mi deber como amiga es apoyarlo.

- está bien- le sonreí los más que pude, después de todo, en momentos difíciles una sonrisa amigable reconforta a cualquiera.

Ken sonrío ante mi respuesta positiva. Me sentía un tanto insegura, sin saber la razón, pero dejé de pensar en eso y me retiré hacia la oficina de mi Jefe. Al llegar toque lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerme notar, espere la respuesta positiva para poder entrar en la mencionada. Pasaron unos segundos y obtuve la respuesta buscada, sin más me aventuré a su oficina. El jefe se encontraba sentado en su silla detrás del escritorio.

- ¿Qué ocurre Sora?-

- Bueno…- me apené un poco, él podía ser muy frío a veces- le tengo una propuesta para un nueva acrobacia-

-…- no dijo nada, solo me miró atento

- bueno, el j…hum…-aunque no estuviera presente él, quiero poder llamarlo solo por su nombre, como el hace conmigo- Yuri y yo decidimos presentar una nueva acrobacia…-

- en que consiste- me interrumpió

- al principio yo tengo que evitarlo, columpiándome entre trapecios y el detrás de mío, mientras hacemos esto en un momento dado daré un vuelta completa… que Yuri no hará y se dará por vencido…- me miró molesto, creo que…

- ¿y cual es la acrobacia principal?- me pasó un escalofrío, al jefe hay que decirle las cosas directamente. Aspire lo más que pude, y con una sola bocana de aire comencé a contar la idea que mi cabeza tenía en mente.

- ¡nos impulsaremos cada uno en un trapecio rotatorio y daremos una vuelta en el aire al mismo tiempo el me tomará de las manos y me impulsará hacia arriba, ahí extenderé los brazos y el me atrapará!- uf…uf… me agité… el decirlo tan rápido y de un solo respiro fue demasiado…

- hum…- no puedo saber lo que piensa el Jefe -en todo momento necesitas a Yuri-

-etto… si- era obvio, necesitaba a Yuri, él es mi compañero, por lo tanto la acrobacia es para ambos ¿no?

- lo pensaré, tengo que hablarlo primero con Yuri- su mirada era demasiado analítica, y estoy segura que hasta estaba molesto… pero… ¿Por qué?- ya puedes retirarte-

- ah… ¡si!- era momento de irme. Hice una pequeña reverencia y me retiré en silencio.

Salí de la oficina y me quede recostada contra la puerta cerrada, mientras pensaba en todo lo que me había ocurrido en este último mes. Cada vez más interrogantes salían a flote, pareciera que algo se hubiera roto y todo se estuviera viniendo abajo. ¿Desde cuando es qué estaba sucediendo esto?… una imagen llegó a mi cabeza…

-Yuri…- no es que lo culpara, pero todo parecía distinto desde aquella ocasión, y… ¿yo?… ¿he cambiado en algo?- no me siento distinta- pero aunque yo no cambiara, el mundo alrededor mío si.

-Sora…- levanté el rostro…

- Ken…-

- ¿Lista?- lo olvidaba, Ken tenía que decirme algo muy importante…

-ah… si- creo que estoy pensando demasiado en cosas sin sentido- ¡claro!- y sonreí, no debo deprimirme por algo que ni siquiera estoy segura. Después de todo, apuesto a que Ken tiene problemas que quiere contarme.

- pero… hum… acompáñame a otro lugar…-

-seguro…- y lo seguí.

Comenzamos a caminar, más no fuimos tan lejos pues Ken me llevo a uno de los jardines del Kaleido Stage (*). He te decirlo, los jardines están bien cuidados, ya veo porque algunas personas del público se quedan viéndolos por un rato antes y/o después de las funciones, claro que ellos no pueden entrar como nosotros.

-wow, es un excelente lugar como para comer el almuerzo - sonreí – Ken eres excelente, ¡la próxima vez traeremos a las chicas aquí!-

-hem- carraspeó -Sora- habló quedamente.

-¿uh?- me giré para verlo- dime Ken- él se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas de dicho jardín.

-hum…- al parecer dudaba entre contarme o no, es normal, a veces a uno no le gusta contar todas su intimidades. Así que me senté a su lado y puse una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

Él se giró para verme directamente a los ojos y sentí como si el aire me faltara, y un nudo se formo en mi garganta. Lo primero que pensé era que algo horrible le habría ocurrido, pobre Ken.

-Verás Sora…- segundos incómodos pasaron…- yo… yo… te qui… te qui…- tartamudeaba

-¿si Ken?- su rostro cambio a una tonalidad más oscura, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y hablo:

-¡te qui… te quisiera invitar a que fuéramos juntos a ver como se encuentra Jonathan ahora que lo han dado de alta!- ¿eh?, ken cada vez está más extraño, por un momento creí que me diría algún tipo de secreto o alguna mala noticia o, no se algo más triste. Ken por su parte parecía quererse golpear contra el piso, no entiendo, no tiene nada de malo querer ir a ver a Jonathan.

-claro, Ken- dije mientras el me miraba melancólico, tal vez creyó que no querría acompañarlo

-¿puedo acompañarlos también?- una voz tras nosotros se hizo presente, ambos nos giramos al mismo tiempo para descubrir al dueño de dicha voz. Me sorprendí mucho al ver que se trataba del joven que conocí hace unos pocos días.- ¿puedo acompañarlos?- repitió

-si, no veo por…-

- ¿Por qué quieres ir con nosotros?- de repente pregunto Ken. Si, yo también me lo pregunté, pero sentí grosero preguntárselo tan de repente.

- ah, eso es…- hizo una pausa mientras se acercaba a mi- porque…- se inclinó para que su rostro quedara frente al mío y como si quisiera que el mundo se enterase casi grito, o al menos eso me pareció- me gustas- simples palabras que casi me asfixiaron.

-------------POV KEN-----------

Desde el primer día que conocí a Sora me enamoré de ella, no puedo negar ese hecho. Y es que es tan perfecta, no puede haber chica más linda que ella, y aunque es torpe, despistada y demasiado inocente… es a quien más quiero y con la que deseo pasar el tiempo de vida que tengo. A pesar que desde el primer instante definí mis sentimientos, nunca he tenido la oportunidad de expresárselos de la manera más correcta, es decir, de la manera en que ella al fin entienda cuanto me gusta. Me pasé toda la mañana pensando en como confesar mis sentimientos de la manera más adecuada, traté de hacer un plan estratégico y me convencí mas de mil veces de que funcionaria, debieron de haberme visto mentalizándome durante horas para poder convencerme aunque sea muy remotamente, para que al final terminara diciendo que me gustaría que me acompañara al veterinario. Pero eso era típico en mi vida, sin embargo segundos después de eso, después de mi más increíble fracaso, viene un hombre que la conoce hace apenas un día y que tuvo **una sola** conversación con ella, ¡y se le declara!

No soy un hombre posesivo, Sora no es mía, pero esta vez si me sentí humillado, en mi propia cara otro hombre se le había confesado con una facilidad, mientras que yo no fui capaz de siquiera terminar una oración sin inventarme un cuento. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer con eso?

Ponerme celoso y posesivo era muy buena opción, más no estoy seguro de poder llevarlo a cabo, no puedo iniciar una pelea con otro hombre sin que me acobarde, pero tampoco puede quedarme sentado mientras un tipejo me quita a la chica que más me gusta.

- Yo…- estaba a punto de reclamarle, quizás de armarme de valor y comenzar una pelea. Pero alguien se me adelanto, Yuri llegó de quien sabe donde, tomo el cuello de la camisa de su primo, lo alzo para enderézalo y con una voz autoritaria pronuncio una sola palabra, "No" que hasta mi se me heló la sangre, era absoluto, cuando él se ponía serio, era terrible. Todo pasó muy rápido, que si hubiera parpadeado me habría perdido del espectáculo.

-¡Yuri!- habló Sora. Y mis celos salieron a flor de piel, todo mundo sabía que Sora había estado pasando más tiempo con Yuri que con cualquiera de sus amigos, al principio la excusa de la enfermedad era creíble, pero después comenzaron a salir más y más. Sin mencionar hoy en la mañana, que los encontré en su cuarto y este sin camisa.

-Tranquilo primo- sonrío burlonamente el susodicho, que se libraba del agarre de Yuri, para luego acomodarse la camisa- solo le decía a mi acróbata favorita lo mucho que me gusta- juro que quería matarlo en ese momento, no puedo creer que tan cínico puede ser una persona.

Me giré para ver como estaba mi chica, y lo que vi me cayó con un balde de agua fría. El rostro de Sora era un poema, sus mejillas estaban que ardían, sus ojos estaba dilatados, tenía sus manos fuertemente agarradas de su pecho, mientras veía como se esforzaba para poder articula palabra alguna. Como hubiera deseado ser yo quien le propiciara tales sonrojos más encantadores, tal nerviosismo sincero. Sin embargo ella pronto bajó la cabeza en señal de disculpas, lo que cortó de tajo mi embelesamiento, del cual no me había percatado de que había.

-¡lo lamento!- apretó sus manos contra su short- ¡no puedo corresponderle!- alzó la mirada, y pude ver como sus mejillas ya no estaban tan rojas como hace unos segundo, ella se retiró corriendo del lugar dejándonos a los tres solos.

- Sora…- no lo pensé dos veces y fui tras de ella, en estos momentos estoy seguro que me necesita, es decir soy su mejor amigo, y… tal vez pudiera aprovechar la oportunidad.

------------------POV YURI-------------

-¿¡que demonios te ocurre!?- la sangre me hierve, tengo deseos de tumbarlo al suelo y golpearlo hasta que los nudillos me sangren, o su rostro no pueda sangrar más, lo que suceda primero-¡Sora no es un juguete con el que te puedas divertir!- lo miré fijamente- ¡ella no es como tus demás amigas!… ¡si la lastimas te arrancaré los brazos!- mis manos temblaban, no aguantaría por tanto tiempo. Y es que el recordar que hace unos años, cuando éramos más jóvenes le veía con una "novia" nueva cada semana, y relacionar esto con **ella**, era una cosa que nunca le permitiría, así tuviera que amarrarlo a un poste, lo haría, protegería a Sora, bajo cualquier condición o circunstancia.

- ¡Yuri!- me habló- cálmate ¿quieres?- se terminó de arreglar la camisa que le había arrugado- maduré, y ya no trato a ninguna mujer de ese modo-

- ¿Qué me calme? - apreté con fuerza mis manos- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme si estas coqueteándole a mi…- me mordí la lengua en ese momento… - compañera-

-…- él en cambio me miró muy atentamente, sus ojos y los míos se sincronizaron, desde hace mucho tiempo no discutíamos de esta forma. Más unos segundo después, escupió la palabra que más me temía- olvídalo- no había más que decir, él no renunciaría.

- entonces yo me aseguraré de que ella no te haga ni el menor caso- advertí, no quiero que Sora se convierta en un juguete más de mi primo.

-ya lo veremos Yuri…- y sin más, se retiró dejándome a solas en ese jardín.

Mi cabeza en ese momento era un caos. Me sentía mareado, agobiado, por lo que decidí sentarme en la banca que hace un par de minutos atrás ocupaba la razón de mis dolores de cabeza.

Estaba arriba, me sentía tranquilo, pero con ese simple "me gustas" sentí que algo en mí se había roto, y entonces despertó a la bestia. Pero el solo pensar que Sora fuera una más. No lo soporte, baje las escaleras lo más apresuradamente posible, mientras apretaba los puños dispuestos a golpear al estúpido de mi primo. Por fortuna no lo hice, en cuanto la vi, decidí no hacer un escándalo, pero en cuanto se retiró, prácticamente me le echaba encima a Mikael.

- ¡maldición!- Dije mientras apretaba mis puños, hasta casi hacerlos sangrar, la irá que tenía en esos momentos era incalculable- ¡¡demonios!!- no podía contenerme, ¿y como rayos podría hacerlo si ese desgraciado de Mikael se atrevió a coquetearle a mi…

Y volví a morderme la lengua, ese desgraciado "mi", ¿desde cuando pienso que ella me pertenece? Ella es Sora, no es "mi" Sora, ella… ella…

- Así que estaba en lo cierto, Yuri se enamoró de Sora- mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, levante el rostro para ver de quien se trataba, para ver quien osaba decir que yo estaba enamorado de mi compañera. Más no encontré a nadie.

-¡me estoy volviendo loco!- tome con fuerza mi cabeza, todo este embrollo empezó desde la maldita ocasión en que me declaré a Laila, ¡todo esto es su maldita culpa!- Ahora hasta voces escucho-bufé, mas lunático y depresivo no podría estar.

- ¡Vaya! Así que ahora me escuchas- y de nuevo la voz- cuando vi la fortuna, no creí que esta me hubiera conducido hasta aquí por ti- es oficial, estoy demente.

No me detuve ante nada salí de ese lugar y fui directo a los baños del escenario. Me miré en el espejo, y comencé a arrojarme agua al rostro, tal vez con eso pudiera dejar de estar escuchando y pensando en locuras. No estoy enamorado de nadie, no volveré a sentirme vulnerable ni algo parecido. Levante la vista para mirarme al espejo, y algo detrás de mí me dejó helado. Pude ver por segundos a una especie de arlequín en miniatura, más enseguida arroje agua en mi cara y poco a poco dejé de verlo. Maldije por lo bajo mientras me daba golpes en mi frente, odio está jodida situación. Salí del baño un tanto aturdido, por lo que tengo que pasar por haberme enamorado de la persona equivocada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- lo que me faltaba, encontrarme con él.

- Trabajo aquí- Frente a mi estaba parado con la arrogancia saliéndole por todos los poros, Leon Oswald

- …- no dijo nada, por lo que supuse que lo mejor era alzar la vista, de seguro ahora me estaba viendo fríamente, intentando pensar si existía una forma de acabar con mi vida sin dejar huellas–Escucha- alcé el rostro, pues ese tono significaba que estaba hablando enserio- Si algo llega a ocurrirle a Sora te juro que te haré pagar caro- yo sonreí arrogantemente.

- pues Sora parece pasársela bien conmigo- en ese momento me di cuenta, yo sonaba exactamente a Mikael. Sonaba igual o hasta peor que el.

Leon enduró la mirada, y con un tono aún más tajante que otras veces, me respondió – no creo que Sora conozca que tipo de alimaña eres- apretó los puños y prosiguió- no dejaré que termine como Sophie-

Sophie, créanme que de todo mi pasado, es lo peor que he hecho. Soy el total responsable de todo esto, ciertamente es por mi culpa que ella ya no exista en este mundo, ella se enamoró de mí y yo la traicioné, que ironía jugué con ella para salir a flote, tal y como Laila ha hecho conmigo, supongo que es parte de mi castigo por cometer tal atrocidad.

- No usarás a Sora para que Laila salga a flote de nuevo-

- ¡Sora es mejor que Laila!-

Quizé morderme la lengua de nuevo, más no llegue a tiempo, palabras que aunque tienen significado, yo no quize profesar. Leon me miró sorprendido, creo que no se esperaba esa respuesta, que bueno, porque ni yo mismo me la esperaba. Bajé el rostro molesto y algo avergonzado, mi cerebro no estaba trabajando bien. Maldito Mikael, todo esto comenzó por su inútil "confesión"

- Yuri- me llamó, por lo que yo alcé el rostro, su mirad denotaba molestia pero tenía lago más, algo que no estoy seguro de describir- es que acaso tu…- no logró terminar la frase porque un sonido parecido a un gimoteo llamo nuestra atención.

Ahí estaba Sora, con la cara roja, denotando molestia y vergüenza al mismo tiempo. Cosa que realmente no entendía.

--------POV SORA-------

Tal vez en estos momentos no podía matarlo, porque estaban dos personas presentes, Yuri y Leon, pero nada más llegáramos a mi habitación, lo ataría y metería a un cajón de por vida. Fool, eres un tonto, de todas las personas, a ellos dos no los quería ver después de la situación que tuve hace unos momentos.

Y es que después de la confesión del joven Mikael tuve la urgencia de salir y despejar mi mente. Era la primera confesión que un chico me hacia, y eso realmente me había descolocado, es decir, ¿a quien no le sorprendería dicha cosa? pero el encontrarme a Leon y Yuri era demasiado, las dos personas que tienen la mirada más profunda de todas las que conozco….

-Sora- me llamó Yuri, que apenas me hizo volver de la luna. Mi cerebro no procesaba una respuesta rápida por lo que mi nerviosismo ganó y comencé a reírme. Ah, que torpe soy. Fool, pagarás muy caro el haberme traído hasta aquí.

-Yo…hum… este…-

- Sora, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Leon, dios ¿Por qué justamente tenía que toparme con ellos?

- bueno… verán…- deseaba con todo mi corazón poder inventarme algo para salir de esta situación tan incomoda, pero "él" estaba aquí, y me costaba mucho poder pensar en algo. Sin previo avisó me tomo de la mano y comenzamos a caminar.

- Nos vemos, tengo que hablar algo de suma importancia con mi compañera- hizo un ademan con la mano y comenzó a llevarme a otra parte.

- ¡espera Yuri!- yo por acto reflejo me detuve, tal vez era importante, más no pude hacerlo por más de un segundo, pues Yuri me jaló un poco más fuerte dándome a entender que siguiera caminando. Antes de retirarnos por completo pude ver como el rostro de Leon se tornaba a uno molesto, luego tendría que disculparme con él, pero apuesto que Yuri tiene una razón para que hayamos salido con tanta prisa. Lo último que visualicé fue a Fool dándome un ligero "adiós".

Creo que llevamos ya varios segundos caminando, y realmente no estoy segura de a donde precisamente me lleva. La curiosidad me mataba así que tuve la necesidad de preguntar.

- Yuri… ¿A dónde vamos?- él se detuvo de pronto y me miro pensativo…

- …- me quede esperando, mas parecía no querer decirme nada, hasta que por fin sus labios rompieron el silencio- vamos a practicar-

-hem… claro…- Yuri esta vez no me tomo de la mano, pero caminaba frente a mi con mutismo, me gustaría preguntarle que paso con su primo, pero…

- No le hagas caso a Mikael- dijo como si supiera en que estaba pensando- si lo vuelves a ver, aléjate de él- el nunca dejo de caminar mientras me hablaba- Mikael tiende a conquistar mujeres por gusto, por lo que no quiero que te pase lo mismo-

Deje de caminar, y pude sentir como mis mejillas ardían… mientras mi corazón latía con fuerza… Yuri, estaba preocupado por mí…

- ¿Sora?- el se volteó hacia mí, y el con la simpleza de ver su rostro pude sentir como estas me ardían más, por lo que baje la cabeza como un acto reflejo… Por Kami, ¿Por qué me avergüenzo tanto?- Sora… ¿estas bien?- Yuri incluso bajo su rostro un poco más, podía sentir su respiración cerca de mi cabello… es una sensación tan inexplicable.

- yo- dudaba de levantar mi rostro- gracias- dije con la esperanza de que este me entendiera. Él se incorporó, y no dijo nada. Así pasamos varios segundos, hasta que yo me atreví a ver su rostro, el cual se veía tan tranquilo, que al sentir mi mirado sobre él, volteo y me sonrió… Yuri tiene un sonrisa tan bonita…

- Vamos Sora, es hora de entrenar- sin más lo seguí, mientras mi corazón parecía quererse salir. Que curiosa sensación, que mezcla vergüenza y felicidad.

Al llegar al auditorio, Yuri comenzó a preparar los trapecios. No sabía que el tenía conocimiento de las cuestiones del escenario. Yo trabaje como técnica, más nunca aprendí más que hacer ciertas cosas sencillas. Una vez preparado todo, él y yo comenzamos con los ensayos, he de confesarlo el primer intento fue un verdadero fracaso, y de no ser por la red seguro me caigo y muero. Así continuamos practicando, los saltos de trapecio en trapecio a veces los hacia bien, y otras veces caía duramente en la red, me resbalaba con los tubos o ni siquiera los alcanzaba. Era humillante, Yuri los alcanzaba sin esfuerzo alguno, y yo terminaba rendida después de unos cuantos. Pero eso no era lo único que me salía mal, no estaba en completa sincronía con él, cuando creía que lo estábamos me adelantaba o atrasaba. Creo que no soy la pareja indicada para el joven Yuri… de seguro la señorita Laila podría hacerlo mejor…

- ¡Sora!- mis pensamientos estaban tan dispersos que no me di cuenta en que momento salte fuera de tiempo y de dirección. Por lo que sin remedio, choque con uno de los trapecios…

-¡auch!- comenzé a llorar de dolor mientras me sentaba en la malla de protección- creo que me he hecho un chipote…- dije mientras sostenía mi frente.

- ¿estas bien?- Yuri descendió de inmediato hasta mi lado…- Sora, ¿te encuentras bien?-

-Si- mentí- solo es un pequeño golpe- Sin previo aviso Yuri alzo mi flequillo y me miro enojado

- ¡pero si te has hecho una herida en la frente!- me alzó por los brazos para que pusiera de pie- vamos, en la enfermería te pondré algo-

- no, no se preocupe yo…-

- ¡Sora!- me regaño, y sentí como el corazón se me hacia añicos… en otras ocasiones me han reprendido, pero no se porque esta vez me ha dolido tanto. Baje la cabeza en señal de tristeza…- yo… hum… perdón…- me dijo él mientras ponía una de sus manos en mi hombro- Pero me altera que seas tan terca que no quieres curarte- yo solo sonreí. Es cierto, él solo lo dijo por mi bien.

-gracias…-

- Ven, es mejor curarla de inmediato…- suspiró.

Así fue como ambos nos encaminamos ahora a la enfermería. Que torpe me he vuelto últimamente, supongo que por los nervios del estreno. Una vez dentro de la enfermería, nos encontramos que esta se encontraba vacía, mejor, así nadie me preguntaría por la herida de mi frente. Lo repito, que torpe soy.

- Ven, déjame curarte- así lo hice me senté frente el, mientras el alzaba mi flequillo y comenzaba a pasar una torunda de algodón con alcohol. Me causó cierto ardor, pero no era nada serio.

- Es solo un raspón, pero creo que te quedará morado- sonrió- en verdad te pegaste fuerte- me sentí avergonzada, ah… que pena con él.

- perdón- dije lo más bajito que pude

- tranquila, al menos no te abriste la cabeza- me quito el algodón y comenzó a untar una pomada- ¿en que estabas pensando como para distraerte tanto?-

- hum… bueno- titubeé- es que… verá, creo que no soy la mejor… compañera…- dije eso ultimo con un hilillo de voz, la verdad es que si me gustaría actuar junto a Yuri, pero no creo ser la mejor…

- fue mi culpa-

- ¿eh?-

- tu no te descompasabas, era yo…- dijo mientras cerraba el frasco de la pomada- no es tu culpa Sora, yo soy el que no se adapta a tu ritmo-

- ¡no, no, no, no!- hablé- tu puedes saltar de trapecio en trapecio, ¡yo no puedo, no los alcanzo!- una sonora carcajada de escucho por la habitación.

-Sora, no los puedes alcanzar porque están muy separados, yo soy más alto que tu, por lo tanto mi alcance es mayor- ahora que lo pienso… es verdad. Mi cara comenzó a sonrojarse de la vergüenza de nuevo.

- pero aun asi yo también soy responsable de que no nos acoplemos…- dije ya más firmemente- los compañeros de acrobacias siempre deben de estar unidos, no solo uno, sino los dos- el me miró y sonrió

- ¿te lo dijo Leon?-

-etto… no…-

- Entonces… ¿Laila?- no creí que él pudiera decir el nombre de la señorita tan fácilmente después de lo que vi aquella vez, sin embargo su voz no tomo otro tono cuando la mencionó…

- es una frase mía- dije al fin

- Es muy buena, felicidades- Me volví a sonrojar, cuando el me decía algo yo… -ven te pondré este parche, y con eso tendrás-

-Si…- y acerque mi rostro a su cuerpo. Yuri tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, y lo acerco más al suyo, tomó el parche y comenzó a colocarlo en su sitio, ante tal sensación no pude más que cerrar mis ojos, las manos de Yuri, son tan cálidas… me perdí en un mundo en el cual la sensación me embriagaba… Yuri es tan…

Entonces sin previo aviso, pude sentir unos dedos recorriendo mis labios… mis ojos se abrieron, y mi mente no podía creer lo que veía… Yuri… se acercaba a mí…

* * *

_Bien público querido!!_

_A petición de algunos!! He aquí lo que esperaba el capitulo 12, en el cual cumplí varias peticiones. ¿Qué tal?, ¿les gustó como quedó? Jeje espero y si. Ya saben, cualquier sugerencia, petición, reclamo o lo que sea, me dicen que con gusto les atenderé. Ya me conocen._

_Gracias a todas por su compresión. Les informo que ya me estoy recuperando, sin embargo sigo todavía cojeando un poco. Espero y me entiendan. ¡¡¡Ustedes son lo más importante para mi!!!_

_¡¡mil gracias a todos!!!_

_¡¡¡nos vemos en el próximo capitulo que tiene nuevas sorpresas!!!_

_Y no olviden visitar mi one shots!!_

_**Aviso!!!**_

_**Voy a publicar un one-shot sobre una serie viejísima, pero con la cual agarre isnpiración para este capitulo, así que les agradece que quienes conozcan la serie se pasan por mi fic, y quienes no la conocen… ¡tambien! XD. **_

_**Es el único fic en español (ya me conocen, siempre con parejas raras, y haciendo fics únicos) de la serie Corrector Yui, el título aun no esta listo, pero lo subiré más o menos dentro de una semana. Les daré mayores informes en el capitulo 13.**_

_**¡¡y como agradecimiento si se pasan por ese fic!! Pueden pedirme un one-shot YuRa del tema que deseen!! ¡¡el review más original tendrá derecho a una petición de lo que más guste!!**_

_**Bueno eso es todo. ¡¡nos vemos!!!**_


	13. El beso

-ven te pondré este parche, y con eso tendrás-

-Si…- y acerque mi rostro a su cuerpo. Yuri tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, y lo acerco más al suyo, tomó el parche y comenzó a colocarlo en su sitio, ante tal sensación no pude más que cerrar mis ojos, las manos de Yuri, son tan cálidas… me perdí en un mundo en el cual la sensación me embriagaba… Yuri es tan…

Entonces sin previo aviso, pude sentir unos dedos recorriendo mis labios… mis ojos se abrieron, y mi mente no podía creer lo que veía… Yuri… se acercaba a mí…

**Capitulo 13. El beso**

Mi respiración se cortó, mis manos sudaban, sentía como mi rostro ardía, todo al ritmo de los estrepitosos latidos de mi corazón, sus ojos me hacían mirarlo directamente, su cabello me provocaba tocarlo, y su rostro me embriagaba por completo. No sabía que decir, no sabía que hacer, mi mente se nubló, y por unos segundos puede sentir como mi rostro se acercaba al suyo, mientras cerraba mis ojos para que mis pensamientos se fueran a la deriva…

- Yu…ri…- susurré, casi podía sentir su aliento sobre mis labios y…

- Disculpe enfer…- ambos nos separamos lo más posible, al tiempo en que yo caía de espaldas y me daba un golpe fuerte en la cabeza con la esquina de una mesa.

- ¡auch!- esta vez, agua cristalina salió por mis ojos- ¡me duele!- me quejé como una niña pequeña

- ¿estas bien?- dijeron al mismo tiempo dos voces. La primera la reconocía era la de Yuri, mientras que la otra era de…- ¡Anna!-

- ¿segura que te encuentras bien Sora?- ambos me tomaron de una mano y me ayudaron a ponerme de pie- te has dado muy fuerte-

- ¿eh?-

- Sora, déjame ver- Yuri me tomo de los hombros y me dio media vuelta, quedando a espaldas de el… mientras inspeccionaba mi cabeza aun adolorida- solo fue el golpe, nada serio- dijo mientras terminaba con un largo suspiro.

- Que bueno- me le uní y yo también suspire aliviada, pero no he de negarlo… ¡me duele mucho!

- hum- carraspeó Anna- yo solo vine por una pastilla- se dirigió al anaquel y tomo un par de pastillas- yo… me retiró- Comenzó a caminar rumbo a la puerta- Sora, después hablamos- me sonrío y cerro la puerta. ¿De que querrá hablar Anna? Supongo que de la obra, apuesto a que ella actuará muy bien. Apuesto que es por su pa…

-Sora- me giré ante el llamado de Yuri, una vez que quede frente a el me quede muda, Yuri tenía de nuevo la misma expresión triste y frustrada que en aquella ocasión, cuando la señorita Laila. Mas esta vez también se podía notar cierta irá en sus ojos.

-jo…Yuri- no pude decir más pues de inmediato él habló

- me tengo que ir- Y pasó de largo ante mí, más antes de girar la perilla de la puerta, pude escuchar, y ruego que así sea- lo siento…-

Una vez la puerta se cerró detrás de mí, sentí como agua salada llegaba hasta mi boca, seguido de que mi corazón se estrujó. Sin más, comencé a llorar… Ahora me doy cuenta, yo quería… en ese momento… en este preciso instante… un beso.

Estuve taciturna lo que quedo del día, mi mente era un caos, y cada vez que lo recordaba más me dolía. Se que estoy tan distraída, que realmente me pareció escuchar como Rosetta me llamaba, o al menos creo que lo hizo ella, tal vez no, tal vez fue Mía.

- flores para una flor- Y de golpe regrese a la realidad con un ramo de claveles frente a mi cara, las cuales produjeron en mí un estornudo -¿no me digas que eres alérgica a los claveles?- ahí alcé mi rostro, y vi a quien menos deseaba ver. Frente a mí, con una sonrisa ganadora, con el cabello bien peinado y ropa de etiqueta, estaba el joven Mikael.

- Joven Mikael…- dije más como repetición, que porque realmente quisiera decirlo.

- Te traje estas- y me las extendió de nuevo frente a mi rostro. Yo las tomé por inercia, no estoy segura, pero me siento tan apagada…- son para que entiendas que no me rendiré, me gustas Sora- abrí los ojos de golpe, esta era la segunda vez del día que me lo decía- y aunque Yuri no me deje acercarme, yo lo seguiré intentando- Yuri. Suspire, que agradable era escuchar su nombre, sin embargo en esta situación…

- Yuri tiene sus motivos…- le dije, y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

- vaya, así que ahora ya lo llamas por su nombre- me sonroje, pero estaba firme –mmm…- sus ojos se fijaron completamente en mí, y de cierta manera eso me perturbaba, el joven Mikael era muy apuesto, eso es cierto, pero realmente no creo que pudiera verlo como algo más- Sora…- sonrió- ¿no será que te gusta Yuri?- mi respiración se corto, mis pupilas se dilataron, y tuve que poner mis manos sobre mi pecho, pues sentí que si no lo hacía mi corazón se saldría, lo que provoco que las flores golpearan mi rostro haciendo me cosquillas en la nariz.

-Yo…- mas eso no importaba, pues mis pensamientos estaban dispersos y buscaban dar una respuesta ante la duda del joven.

- hum… ya veo- El joven Mikael entonces tomó una de mis manos, depositó un suave beso, cosa que me hizo ruborizarme al extremo y profirió

- No me rendiré- sonrió y se fue, eso si, dando antes una ligera reverencia con la cabeza.

Me quede estática, con el ramo en una mano y la otra mano ocupando mi vista, pero en toda mi mente solo una persona entraba…

-Yuri…-

--------------------POV Yuri--------------------

De las peores estupideces que he cometido a lo largo de mi vida, lo que estuve a punto de hacerle a Sora, se lleva el premio.

-Ah… que imbécil soy-

Me encuentro ya en mi casa, conduje lo más rápido posible, incluso me pasé un alto, suerte que estaba solo o hubiera cometido un accidente automovilístico. Al entrar caminé rápidamente hasta mi habitación, me encerré en el y comencé a quitarme la camisa, pues del coraje hasta calor traía. El deseo de alejarme lo más pronto posible de ella era imperante, tenía que hacerlo, lo que iba a hacer jamás había pasado por mi cabeza.

Pero aquí surge la duda, ¿Por qué me ha entrado tantas ganas el besarle? Ella estaba frente a mi, de pronto cerró sus ojos y eso me enloqueció, no tuve ni la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que la amiga de Sora nos interrumpió. Más ahí no quedo la cosa, estaba sumamente molesto, molesto de que me arruinaran el momento.

-ja, no puedo creerlo- y es que era cierto, hasta ahora me doy cuenta que diantres me estaba pasando. Con esta acción que estuve a punto de hacer me he dado cuenta finalmente el porque de todas mis actitudes respecto a ella, el porque no puedo sacármela de la cabeza, porque quiero estar cerca a pesar de poder herirla.

- Sora me gusta-

Comencé a reírme estrepitosamente, era tan obvio, cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta, más yo estaba tan absorto en mis cosas que no lo note. Ahora, ¿Cuándo demonios ocurrió eso?

-¡maldición!- grité a todo lo que daban mis pulmones mientras arrojaba un florero, que estaba cerca de mis manos, hacia la pared, rompiéndolo en el momento.

No podría pasarme algo peor que esto, no quiero sentir esto, y no quiero que ella lo sienta por mí. Es decir, si ella se llegase a enamorar de mí, todo se vendría abajo, yo no soy el indicado para ella, soy demasiado bipolar, soy un embustero, soy verdadero idiota, no merezco que alguien así me llegue a querer. Sin mencionar que, incluso yo tengo mis propias dudas, solo la quiera porque no pude conseguir a Laila.

- demonios, ¿en que estoy pensando?- me senté exasperado y muy molesto- yo no la quiero por eso- puse las manos sobre mi rostro, como ocultándome de la vergüenza- la quiero porque es Sora- volví a soltar un alarido. Es una suerte no contar con sirvientas o cosas por el estilo, o ya habrían subido.

Y entonces recordé, me levanté inmediatamente.

- ¿Dónde están esos dos?-

Un nudo se me formo en la garganta, tal vez Mary estuviera de compras, pero Mikael…

- ¡Sora!-

------------POV LAYLA-----------

Nunca pensé que una mañana que empezó como todas las demás, de convertiría en un verdadero dolor de cabeza. En estos momentos sentada frente a mí, con taza de té en mano, se encontraba la prima de mi más grande problema, Yuri.

Todo había comenzado como siempre, yo me adentre a mi salón de entrenamiento, practique por una hora, y me dirigí a tomar una ducha. Un poco más tarde me dirigí a la cocina y ya me tenían preparado el desayuno del día, jamás en mi vida he cocinado, en lo personal prefiero nunca intentarlo, siento que es algo demasiado trivial. Una vez terminase, una de mis sirvientas me detuvo, "tiene usted una visita", ciertamente no esperaba recibir a alguien, y me era muy descortés que viniera a tales horas de visita, no eran más de las nueve. Aun así se me hizo correcto el hacerle pasar, si vino hasta aquí alguien, ha de tener una buena razón.

- Es una bonita casa- mi mente regresó al presente. La chica, en si, era demasiado llamativa, su cabello rojo era demasiado escandaloso para mi gusto, en si ella era todo de mal gusto.

- Gracias, ¿a que debo tu presencia…hum…?-

- Mary Ann Killan- Trabalenguas. Fue lo que me vino a la cabeza- Vengo a hablar sobre mi primo, Yuri- mi respiración se cortó por un minuto, ciertamente me siento culpable por todo lo que le ha sucedido, después de todo, yo lo amo… pero…

- ¿y que se supone que tengo que ver yo?- mi orgullo siempre le gana a mi corazón. Una vez termine de decir la oración, pude notar como la mirada de la chica cambiaba a una más fría.

- ¡tú eres totalmente responsable!- pude sentir como casi se me lanza encima, más se tranquilizó pero no dejó de mirarme fríamente- A Yuri…- cerró los ojos y crujió los dientes- Tu… eres…- parecía que la simple mención la hacía rabiar- ¡Yuri te ama!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Mi corazón se estrujo, yo sabía que tanto me quería Yuri, se cuanto me ama, pero no puedo… no puedo… porque aunque me demuestre segura y firme… realmente soy demasiado débil, sin mencionar que cobarde, cobarde al no poder quitarme mi prisionera máscara, porque tengo miedo de que me hieran, tengo miedo de que me desprecien cuando vean que tan vulnerable soy, y que se aprovechen de mi.

- Lo se…- dije en un susurro.

- ¿Entonces?…- preguntó mientras sus manos apretaban la tela de su falda- ¿Por qué?- dijo en un susurro mientras bajaba su rostro

La respuesta era sencilla, porque tenía miedo. Más no podía decirle eso.

- Porque no puedo estar con él- dije lo más déspota posible. La chica solo bajó aun más su cabeza mientras sus manos pareciesen que quisieran atravesar la tela de su falda.

-yo…iera…tu- susurró, más no lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchada.

- ¿perdón?- dije mientras acomodaba mi cabello. Un sonido ahogado se escucho y luego levanto el rostro, su cara mostraba tanta frustración, ira, tristeza…

-¡yo quisiera ser tú!- se acercó a mí y por un momento creí que se me lanzaría como mujer cualquiera- ¡Yuri te quiere a ti!- me miró directamente a los ojos y sentí un nudo en la garganta- ¡solo a ti!- y cuan feliz me hace saber que soy la única en su corazón, pues significa que el me pertenece por completo… más que triste es no poder pertenecerle a el de igual forma- ¿y tú lo desprecias?- no tiene que repetírmelo, yo misma me odio por eso.

- …- no pude decirle nada, no tenía argumentos en el momento para defenderme, por lo que pude solo desviar el rostro para no verla directamente a los ojos, a esos ojos tan familiares y que me mortifican. Quisiera poder contarle la verdad, pero eso me haría lucir débil y vulnerable, y Layla Hamilton no es ninguna chica débil.

- Ya veo- habló ella.

- ¿Qué cosa?- regrese la mirada a su persona.

- no se puede contigo- de repente se alejó de mí -quizás ellos creen que eres la pareja ideal de Yuri- comenzó a tomar sus cosas mientras sus palabras eran cada vez más mordaces. Claro que soy la pareja ideal de Yuri, el y yo hemos trabajado juntos desde el principio – pero el necesita a alguien que le quiera en verdad- ¿Qué no lo quiero?, ¿Cómo puede si quiera mencionar tal cosa? yo lo amo, y porque lo amo es que no puedo estar con él, mi padre nos seguiría, me despojaría de todo y luego lo haría con Yuri, no viviríamos en paz un solo día – tu tienes demasiados prejuicios, ¡me marcho!- y sin más salió a toda prisa de la habitación.

Me quede por un momento pensativa, reflexionando sobre lo que había pasado este día y aquel día tan gris. Yo amo Yuri, yo lo quiero tanto, pero no quiero que sufra por mi culpa, se que seremos infelices, mi padre no dejara que seamos felices, nuestra vida será muy dura, ¿de que viviríamos? Lo que paga el escenario Kaleido no alcanza para muchas cosas.

Me recosté en el sillón y puse una de mis manos sobre mi rostro. Se que aunque no pareciera lo correcto, lo que hice con Yuri fue lo mejor. Cuando ambos superemos esto, porque se que él lo superará, volveremos a ser lo que éramos antes, como siempre lo hemos sido y siempre seremos.

-¿verdad Yuri?-

-------------------------POV SORA---------------------------

Me dirigía a mi cuarto con el ramo que recientemente me había dado el joven Mikael cuando recordé que hace horas que no veía a Fool.

- ¡Fool!- creo que mi voz se alzó una octava más, por estar con Yuri le había olvidado por completo. Aun me las debía pagar por haberme conducido hasta Yuri y Leon- pero supongo que debo poner estas- aspiré el aroma- en agua o se marchitarán-

Pondría las flores en agua y luego me dedicaría a buscar exhaustivamente a Fool… después lo encerraría en el cajón por un día entero.

Llegue a mi casa y abrí la puerta de mi cuarto, en cuanto entré fui directamente por un recipiente en donde poner los claveles. Busqué y rebusqué, pero realmente no tenía uno lo suficientemente adecuado, después de todo el que tenía es el que están ocupando mis…

Me sonroje al momento, ese es el ramo más especial para mi. Deje los claveles en la mesa, jalé un silla y me senté en ella, mi mirada pronto pasó a aquel buró de mi habitación que sostenía mi único jarrón y este a su vez, el ramo de sakuras que me regaló Yuri. Un largo suspiro salió de mis labios…

-wa…wa…- empecé a sacudir mi cabeza de lado a lado- ¿en que estoy pensando?- yo… bueno… es que, no es que no me guste, pero no es que me guste, pero si me gusta, pero me gusta por que yo, el, nosotros…- ains- comencé a despeinarme, ni siquiera yo me comprendo.

Yo quiero a Yuri, pero… ¿lo quiero porque me gusta o porque es mi amigo y compañero de escenario? Es decir, con Ken yo me llevo muy bien y siempre estamos juntos pero… con Yuri yo, me siento a gusto. Cuando recién ingresé él me gustaba, realmente me gustaba, podía imaginarlo fácilmente como el príncipe de mis sueños, como en muchas ocasiones lo hice para inspirarme en mis acrobacias. ¿En que momento deje de verlo así?, supongo que maduré y ese mundo de "sueños" lo deje para los niños, en el mundo real cosas como que el príncipe se enamore de una simple sirvienta.

-jum…- suspiré cansada- será mejor que deje de pensar en eso y me dedique a buscar a Fool-

Eso dije, pero aun quedaba el problema de los claveles. Luego de meditarlo por un momento decidí hacerles un hueco junto con las sakuras.

- ¿pueden hacerle un espacio a sus compañeras, no?- sonreí mientras las acomodaba en el mismo jarrón, suerte que era bastante grande o tendría que dejar a los pobres claveles solos- listo, je- comencé a reírme, ambas flores eran tan distintas- no se porque, pero hasta me gusta la combinación- sonreí y me dispuse a ir por mi pequeño compañero de habitación. Fool no era de fugarse de mi cuarto, por lo que ya pronto estaría de regreso. Aun así me preocupaba.

Me dirigía a la puerta cuando alguien de pronto me bloqueó el paso. Su cabello lucia despeinado, sus ojos se veían curiosamente más resplandecientes, su boca se abría al compás de su respiración, era más que obvio que venía de correr o algo parecido.

- Yuri- dije al verlo apoyado sobre mi puerta.

- ¿e-estas…s-sola?- decía con dificultad mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, yo solo asentí- que b-buenooooo…- y calló sentado

- ¡Yuri!- grite preocupada mientras me acercaba a él- ¿daijobu?-

-¿perdón?- ¡ah!, ¿Por qué soy tan torpe?, ¡le he hablado en japonés!

- que si estas bien- me acerque a el y traté de levantarlo, sin mucho éxito he de confesar, pues él es realmente pesado para mi, por lo que solo me agache hasta su altura.

-ah…- dijo- …ahora si- me sonrío y sentí que las piernas me temblaban, de no haber estado agachada, juro que me hubiera caído.

-hum… ¿Por qué vienen asi?- le pregunté tratando de cambiar el tema, el solo comenzó a reírse.

- porque quería salvarte de Mikael- me miró serio- ¿hoy se te declaró, no?- y también me llevó flores, realmente se nota que si le gusto al joven Mikael, sin embargo yo…

- si- preferí solo limitarme a contestarle, tal vez se enojaría de que…

- me imagino que regreso- ¿lo sabía?- cuando el se pone un objetivo no descansará hasta hacerlo suyo- me sonrojé todo lo que daba mi cuerpo, ¿yo le gustaba a ese extremo?- por lo que no dudo que siga intentando contigo- Yuri solo bufó molesto- es solo un niño que se encapricha con algo, no le tomes importancia a cualquier cosa que diga, haga o te dé-

- hum… si…- en cierta forma me había dolido lo que había dicho Yuri, por un momento creí que le gustaba al joven Mikael porque me encontraba bonita, pero solo soy un mero capricho… supongo que asi tiene que ser, yo no soy tan agraciada como mis amigas, incluso Rosetta a tan corta edad tiene más de un pretendiente, en cambio yo no tengo a nadie.

-ah…- Yuri comenzó a hacer sonidos- hum… supongo que también se encapricho contigo por ser bonita- ¿eh?, ¿Yuri cree que soy bonita?

Le sonreí, de eso estoy segura, mientras me ponía de pie y le ofrecía la mano para que se levantara, este aceptó y se incorporó de nuevo.

-gracias- le dije aun sonrojada pero muuuuy feliz. El solo se limito a sonreírme, no es que necesitara más, con eso soy más que dichosa.

-¿ibas a salir?- ¡casi lo olvido! Tengo que ir por Fool, pero…

- hem…- realmente quiero quedarme un momento más, platicar con él otra vez…- no, yo…- pero debo ir por Fool, ¡no tengo ni idea de que hacer!- pensaba tomar una ducha- voy de mal a peor, ¿Qué escusa es esa?

- …- Yuri guardó silencio y creo que un ligero rubor apareció en su piel blanca- ah…- contestó, bueno ¿Qué esperaba?, ninguna mujer anda diciendo que se va a duchar.

Hubo un momento incomodo, ninguno sabía que decir, supongo que como Yuri es todo un caballero no sabe que contestar ante tal idiotez que dije. Y la verdad que no tengo ni idea de que decir, si necesitaba la ducha después de todo el entrenamiento con él, pero no es realmente el momento para decir eso.

-¿quieres que te espere? Yo también quiero ducharme-

Eso si no me lo esperaba, y creo que el color me llegó a mas de un simple sonrojo, es decir ¿quiere esperarme a que me bañe para que entré él?, ¡¿va a esperarme en mi casa?!

Creo que Yuri se dio cuenta porque de inmediato comenzó a corregirse

- me refiero a que me daré una vuelta y esperaré a que termines de ducharte, no que me voy a quedar contigo, jamás lo haría, bueno, no estoy diciendo que no lo haría alguna vez pero no contigo, bueno no es eso es que… ¡argh! - fue divertido, nunca pensé ver al "joven Yuri" tan confuso, tratando de explicar algo que en la primera explicación había entendido. Mis carcajadas comenzaron a sonar estrepitosas, era demasiado para mi, era muy divertido ver a Yuri así.

Hubiera seguido pero lamentablemente había incomodado a mi vecina de enfrente. May salió hecha una furia y por un momento rogué por mi vida

-¡Sora ya cállate afectas mi concentra…- sin embargo su ira pronto se vió esfumada cuando se percató de mi acompañante- ¡Joven Yuri!- dijo mientras veía como se sonrojaba, May realmente es muy bonita, y ese tipo de emociones la hacen ver realmente mona.

-Buenas tardes- saludó él

-¡B-Buenas tardes!- hizo una pequeña reverencia y comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros.

--------------------POV Yuri-------------------

No es que no me agrade la chica, pero realmente me molesta el pensar que por ella Sora tuvo que pasarla muy mal durante mucho tiempo. Que también, gracias a su participación, Sora logro obtener el coraje suficiente y ahora es una de las mejores artistas circenses del mundo, quizás hasta la mejor.

Pero no es tampoco por eso, es simplemente que suelo ser muy selectivo con las personas, la chica en cuestión no tiene nada malo, incluso es bonita, en otra situación tal vez la hubiera abordado, pero realmente no me interesa.

Se acercaba con paso veloz hacia nosotros, hace unos segundos se encontraba del otro lado de la serie de departamentos y ahora se encontraba justo frente a mí. Tenía el rostro sonrojado, realmente se veía muy bonita así, pero reitero, no me interesa así se disfrazase de gata con pura lencería o sin ella, no me interesaría. Ahora me doy cuenta de lo majadero que puedo llegar a ser.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- dije gentilmente, a veces puedo ser tan hipócrita.

- Es que me sorprende verle por aquí…-

- vengo de vez en cuando por Sora- le respondí de inmediato, pensé que Sora se sonrojaría pero extrañamente al verla se le veía hasta pálida-

- con que…- apretó los puños- ¿viene por Sora?-

- ¡este…!- intervino rápidamente la mencionada- viene por los ensayos, tenemos que idear una técnica nueva antes de…-

- ¡te venceré!- grito la china, realmente no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando- ¡me he inventado una técnica que te dejará con la boca abierta- y comenzó a reírse, sinceramente la chica es algo rara- joven Yuri ¿no le gustaría almorzar en mi departamento?- ¿era una insinuación o algo así?

Miré de reojo a Sora, realmente quería hablarle sobre lo que me estaba pasando últimamente, y si se podía alejarme de ella todo lo que pudiera para no lastimarla, pero el irme con la chica May no era algo que me agradara del todo. Sora por el contrario se encontraba con la cabeza gacha… por lo que tomé una apresurada decisión.

-perdón, pero acabo de invitar a Sora almorzar- dos pájaros de un tiro.

-¿eh?-dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo, yo sonreí al ver la cara de confusión que ponía mi querida pelirosa. May por el contrario pareció enojarse en verdad, hizo un ademan de despedida y se retiró a su habitación, no mencione ni dije nada hasta vi la puerta de esta cerrarse, muy estrepitosamente he de contarles.

- Entonces… ¿aceptas?- le dije a Sora que seguía perdida en las nubes, esta se sonrojo y comenzó a asentir repetidas veces, para mi Sora se ve muy linda cuando hace eso.

Nos despedimos en la entrada con la promesa de que en dos horas nos volveríamos a ver para almorzar y caminar un poco. Yo también necesitaba un baño, y dejarle a cierta personita un par de cosas en claro. No recurriría a la violencia, después de todo, aunque me duela admitirlo, Mikael es mi familia, mis tíos y primos han cuidado de mi después del incidente de mi padre, por lo que estoy agradecido, sin embargo no permitiría que le tocara un solo cabello a mi chica. Una risa en mi interior se hizo presente. Ni siquiera se si a Sora yo soy algo más que un simple amigo y yo ya estoy contando con el hecho de que ella es mía. Supongo que me corresponde, en más de una ocasión ella parece reaccionar positivamente, pero también debo tener en cuenta que haría lo mismo por todos sus amigos, así que no puedo cantar victoria tan fácilmente. Este es un juego que pienso ganar.

-------------------POV Sora---------------------

Me metí apresurada a la ducha, tenía que estar lista en dos horas. No vi ni como me arregle, me puse un vestido blanco que tenía atado un listón en la parte de atrás y unas sandalias blancas. Iba lo más casualmente posible, supuse que comeríamos en algún lugar al aire libre por lo que tome un sombrero por el sol. Ya estaba lista y preparaba mis cosas, cuando de pronto, en un pequeño recuerdo, me acordé de lo que iba a hacer antes de que Yuri llegase

-¡Fool!- grité mientras terminaba de tomar mis cosas y salía a buscarlo, no di ni dos pasos fuera cuando me choqué contra Rosetta.

-auch…-se quejó- Sora, me dolió-

- ya la conoces, tan torpe y despistada como siempre- Fool se encontraba detrás de Rosetta.

- ¡¡Fool!!- sonreí y lo abracé- ¡me preocupe mucho!-

- si claro, tanto que ni me buscaste- se quejó mi pequeño amigo y yo me sentí realmente apenada

- ¿vas a salir Sora?- preguntó Rosetta

- si, voy a ir a almorzar…-dude unos segundos- con Yuri-

- ¡kya!- grito mi pequeña amiga- ¿es una cita?-

-con razón ni te tomaste la molestia de ir por mí- me sentía atacada por dos flancos.

- ¿el va a venir por ti?- Rosetta esta en la edad que este tipo de cosas la ilusiona mucho.

- etto…si-

- vaya, pues espero que todo te salga bien en la cita-

- no creo que sea una cita- bueno, si te invitan a comer, es una cita, pero…

- Entonces me quedaré con la pequeña Rosetta- sonrió Fool y yo estuve a punto de estrujarlo, pero Rosetta se me adelantó.

- Claro, además aun no me dices lo que te pregunte- sonrió maliciosa, a veces ella realmente puede dar miedo

- mis predicciones no son para eso- se quejó Fool ¿de que estarán hablando?

-¡pero se pueden usar!- Rosetta comenzó a hacer pucheritos

-bien, bien, lo haré-

-¡viva!- sonrió Rosseta mientras daba pequeños brinquitos- bueno Sora, espero que te vaya bien con Yuri- me tendió la mano y yo la extendía para recibir un pequeño objeto de metal, un brillo labial- para la buena suerte- sonrió con picardía y pronto entendí, lo que provoco un sonrojo enorme en mi- ¡nos vemos!- y se metió con Fool a su cuarto.

Yo me quede helada, estaba muy bonito el color pero… ¿me quedaría?

Me metí a mi cuarto y comencé a arreglarme de nuevo, apliqué un poco de polvo en mi cara y usé algo del brillo labial que me había dado mi amiga. Me gusto como había quedado, no parecía recargado sino fresco y natural. Sonreí al ver mi reflejo en mi espejo y unos toquidos se hicieron presentes. Había llegado la hora.

La comida transcurrió lo más común posible, incluso hasta fue rápida, o al menos a mi me lo había parecido, porque en cuanto lo noté ya eran las 6 de la tarde, dentro de poco anochecería. Yuri pagó la cuenta y salimos un rato a caminar por el parque, la tarde nos había dejado y las estrellas estaba apareciendo.

Me encantaba el ambiente nocturno, di algunas vueltas antes de girarme a ver a mi compañero. Yuri lucia realmente apuesto, como un verdadero príncipe…

Sacudí la cabeza de inmediato, ya estaba alucinando de nuevo, creyendo cosas que solo ocurren en los cuentos de hadas. Sonreí para mi misma, mi príncipe estaba en otro lugar, algún día lo encontraría, solo faltaba esperar y esperar.

-Sora- me llamó y yo me giré para verle. Se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas. Por lo que me senté junto a él.

- Muchas gracias por la comida y por esto- le sonreí, con Yuri todo parece divertido.

- De nada, era algo que quería hacer- y sonrió.

- la próxima vez le prepararé algo para recompensar lo de hoy-

-no tienes que hacerlo- me dijo serio

- pero quiero hacerlo- le conteste, el solo aflojo las facciones y sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba formando una sonrisa. Que apuesto se ve cuando sonreí… volví a sacudir la cabeza, esas ideas se están colando hoy con mucha frecuencia.

-Sora- levante el rostro, y me quede helada, los ojos de Yuri brillaban con una intensidad embrujadora. Sus manos se posaron a los costados de mi cara haciendo que esta se levantará y lo viera aún más directamente…

Sus dedos pasaron por mis labios como si los acariciara… y sin previo aviso … me besó, mientras yo cerraba mis ojos y me embriagaba con todo de él…

------------------POV Leon---------------

- ¡maldición!- grité enojado mientras comenzaba a tirar cuanta cosa se pasará por mi camino -¡maldito Yuri!- grite aun más fuerte, como si con eso pudiera alejar a ese maldito.

Una vez que Yuri se empezó a llevar a Sora, no pude detenerle, porque se que de haberlo hecho hubiéramos comenzado otra pelea como cuando buscábamos ser compañeros de Sora. Que irónico, seguimos peleando, y por la misma razón. Se que si lo hubiera seguido, habría separado su mano de Sora y comenzaría a golpearlo para dejarle bien claro que nadie lastimaría a mi Sora.

Mas no pude hacer absolutamente nada, solo reprimirme y aguantarme el odio que crecía cada vez más en mi pecho. Se que no tiene coherencia el haberme tragado mis ganas de matarlo en ese momento, pero lo hice porque Sora estaba presente, se que comenzaría a protegerlo, me diría que me detuviera, y yo lo habría hecho. No conseguiría nada, solo que Sora comenzara a verme mal, con todo el trabajo que me costo que ya no me llamara "de usted", sino que solo pronunciara mi nombre.

- ¡maldito Yuri!- la simple imagen de que esto se repitiera de nuevo, que Yuri apagase la luz de la esperanza de mi vida otra vez… ¡no lo permitiría!, primero tendría que matarme antes de que yo le permitiera lastimarla.

Me tumbé en mi cama, mientras masajeaba mis sienes, pensando en alguna solución, y que tenía que haberla, alguna cosa que hiciera que Sora se diera cuenta de que clase de persona es Yuri. No es que me molestara que lo hablase, pero en verdad me estresa que este tanto tiempo con él, y que confíe en él, en esa maldita rata traicionera.

Yuri volverá a lastimar a quien más aprecio, la usara tanto como desee y luego la arrojará sin importar lo que le pase.

- ¡argh!- apreté mis puños lo más fuertemente posible- esta vez no ocurrirá así- dictaminé. Se como piensa Yuri, se como es, se quien es, y por lo mismo, no permitiré que lastime a Sora. Así tenga que ganarme el odio de Sora con tal de que salga ilesa, lo haré.

Ahora el único problema es buscar la manera correcta de hacerlo.

**Fin del capitulo 13**

* * *

_Para conmemorar que este es mi fic con más capítulos ¡¡vivaaaa!! Y por ser el número trece ¡¡vivaaa!!, he hecho una extensión del capitulo._

_¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que les haya gustado, lo hice con todo el cariño posible. Como muchos ya pedía beso, pues se los he traído al fin. ¿Adivinen? Me ha dado varicela, pero eso no me ha impedido terminar este capitulo, siendo el más largo de todos los que he hecho…. ¡¡kyaaa!! He llegado al capitulo 13!!! Estoy súper contenta, ahora solo me falta cumplir mi otro sueño…. ¡¡tener mas de 100 reviews en una historia!!_

_Por lo que les pido de la manera más atenta que esta vez __**si me dejen un review**__ pues solo cuatro personas me dijeron que quería para el capitulo y por eso se los he cumplido, pero ¿y los demás?, ¿no quieren algo?_

_Espero que este capitulo les haga aunque sea les haga ponerme un review, recuerden que las criticas también ayudan a mejorar, sino chequen como empezó la historia y como es ahora._

_Bueno me despido deseándoles lo mejor y nos vemos en la próxima entrega._

_**NOTA:**_

_Para conmemorar los 15 capitulos, he decidido premiar al review más original entre los de este capitulo y el 14. El review ganador se hará merecedor de un premio sorpresa (no revelaré cual) así que por favor ¡¡a inventad se ha dicho!! XD_

_**Nota 2:**_

_El fic de Corrector Yui se pospondrá hasta nuevo aviso, pues tengo en mente arrancarme con un fic largo de la serie Inu Yasha, y voy a necesitar más tiempo del que creí. Asi que cualquier cosa mándenme un mensaje privado, y ahí daré más detalles. Por su atención, gracias._


	14. Descrubriendo emociones

_Si, lo sé me tarde una eternidad, y apuesto que más de una pensó que había dejado colgado este fanfiction, pero no podía descuidar mis estudios y créanme que realmente no tuve tiempo de absolutamente nada, ¡ni siquiera he revisado mi correo!_

_Creo que ya tengo más de 1000 mensajes sin leer... y a saber de que se tratan cada uno de ellos. Entiéndanme y compréndanme, no podía escribir nada aunque lo deseara, incluso se ha retrasado la publicación de mi nuevo fanfiction y el término de otros… realmente estoy mu_y estresada…

_**Por cierto, muchísimas gracias a todas ustedes, he revisado mi bandeja de review, y casi me pongo a llorar por ver las motivaciones que me daban…. ¡¡muchas gracias!!!**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 14. Descubriendo emociones**_

--------------------POV YURI-------------------

Si el cielo existe, se que en este momento estoy en él. No comprendo que me pasó, ni se en que momento me acerque a ella, en que momento toque su hermoso rostro y tampoco sé en que momento comencé a besar sus labios, lo único que puedo decir con toda seguridad es que no quiero que esto se acabe nunca. Mi cuerpo se siente dichoso, y mi mente está canturreando victoria, tengo a Sora para mí, y nadie podrá tocarla más que yo…

Mis dedos se infiltraron en su cabello y trataba de hacer un poco más profundo el beso, solo un poco más… solo un…

¡Rayos!… ya estoy empezando a convertirme en un imbécil enamorado, que piensa solo incoherencias. Sabía que la cita no traería nada bueno, sabía que era egoísta, sabía que no merecía hacerle algo así a ella y más que nada sé, que si este beso continua, no podré detenerme y más tarde quizás me arrepienta eternamente.

Me separé lentamente de ella, al hacer esto sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse, mirándome fijamente ella clavo sus ojos chocolates en mi ser, ambos me miraban buscando una explicación. No creo que ella se haya esperado que yo le besase, por lo que como todo caballero, debía de explicar mis acciones, aunque sinceramente quisiera escapar de este lugar.

-Yuri- sus labios susurraron mi nombre, y juro que nunca creí resistirme tanto a no besar unos labios femeninos. Sora me gusta, ahora puedo decirlo fácilmente, sin embargo aún tengo asuntos que tratar, sobre todo mis conflictos con Layla, por mi bien y por la ahora chica de la que me he enamorado. Pero, ya sea que quiero venganza contra ella o muy dentro de mi solo quiero una segunda oportunidad, debería ser considerado y terminar dicha "relación", por desgracia he sido tan apresurado que me he saltado esa parte de manera torpe, y ahora estoy debatiendo si le digo a Sora mis sentimientos, que cursi suena, o solo huyo como un estúpido cobarde. La segunda postura es más tentadora, pero no es mi estilo.

Tomé la mano de Sora y deposite un suave beso en ella, ella se sonrojo, adoro verla con esa clase de gestos, torpes y naturales.

-Sora- hablé lo más despacio posible, tengo que pensar muy bien lo que voy a decirle- yo…- "¿te amo?", no… no me arriesgaré a sonar cursi, si ella no me quiere de esa forma no me arriesgaré a perder mi corazón de nuevo, que lo dudo, porque ya me ha correspondido el beso, más no me arriesgaré- esta es mi forma de decirte cuanto significas ahora para mi-

-eh…yo…yo…- tartamudeaba, y se tapaba la cara en señal de vergüenza. Se notaba que quería poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas, por lo que simplemente me le quede mirando y sonreí de lado. Esa torpeza es lo que me gusta de ella, ese es el significado de que la prefiera, porque es tan natural, tan correspondido. Pero para terminar este momento necesito su respuesta, una respuesta que salga de sus labios, y se que si es positiva o negativa la respuesta será sincera.

-Sora- levanté un poco su rostro- ¿Qué me dices?- las manos me temblaban, mi corazón se acojonaba, es exactamente la misma sensación que sentí con Layla, que irónico… supuse que su respuesta no me dolería, pero es todo lo contrario, si llega a pronunciar una respuesta negativa, me partiré en dos… y esta vez nadie podrá pegar los trozos, una vasija rota una vez, no puede volverse a armar de ser rota otra vez.

-Yu…ri…- ¿y tu Sora?, ¿romperás de nuevo la vasija?- yo…- quizás, pero a ti no te odiaré, al contrario velaré por ti y quizás…- también…-

-¿eh?- mis ojos se abrieron muy grande- Sora tu…- su rostro era un poema, esta tan rojizo, sus manos estaban inquietas, sus labios temblaban y sus ojos podrían estar al borde de las lágrimas.

-Yo…también… tu… me…gustas…-

¿Cómo cinco palabras pueden hacerme tan feliz?, mis brazos se acercaron a ella, y la abracé fuertemente. Deseaba poder estar cerca de ella, oler su cabello, tocar su piel, entrar en su corazón… como me gustaría que con un simple abrazo pudiéramos ser uno…

-¿Yuri?- ella me preguntó preocupada- ¿estás llorando?- hasta ese momento me percaté de que agua salada corría por mis mejilla, me había prometido no llorar, que estúpido, no soy ni la mitad de hombre de lo que debería ser.

- jaja…- comencé a reírme, apuesto que Leon se burlaría de mi, mira que llorar solo por una respuesta.- estoy feliz Sora, de verdad- ella me sonrío al escuchar esto y yo le abracé de nuevo.

Por favor, si esto es un sueño, no me despierten, por favor…

-----------POV MIKAEL------------

Supongo que uno no se debe de fiar de detectives privados, mira que ellos me dijeron que Yuri estaba loco por Layla. Ahora me arrepiento de haberlo contratado…

- maldición- golpeé la mesa… que frustrante era.

- Yuri se enojará contigo si rompes su mesa- Mi hermana se acercaba hacia mi, por lo que veo acababa de llegar.

- ¿acabas de llegar?- ella me miró molesta, algo trae.

- ¿no ves que estoy con la misma ropa que esta mañana?- ya me imagino que es lo que pasa, de seguro su conversación con Layla no fue fructífera, que bien… ya no importa.

-¿y?- pregunté más por inercia.

- y… la detesto, es una imbécil, no entiende que es el verdadero amor- sus manos se formaron puños- ¿por qué ella tiene ser a la que quiera Yuri?- sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas- ¡te juro que no me importaría si fuera una buena chica!, ¡si al menos… ella… hum…!- la abrasé, mi hermana es una buena mujer, y se que ama sin condición, no se si sea correcto que le diga lo que acabo de descubrir…- juro que no me interpondría, pero ella no ama a Yuri, no tanto como yo…-

-Mary…- ella me miró- es hora de que nos marchemos-

- ¿eh?- se separó de mí, de inmediato- ¿estás loco? ¡no voy a dejar a Yuri con esa mujer!-

-el ya encontró a otra persona-

- ¿¡eh!?- me tomo fuertemente de la mano- ¡pero tu dijiste que Layla era…-

- me equivoqué-

- entonces… ¿quién?-

- una muchacha con la que trabaja- mi mirada se congelo, era tan molesto él pensar que Yuri me hubiera ganado…

- Sora… ¿no?- volteé a mirarla con asombro… ¿Cómo es posible que?- lo supuse porque ella te gustaba, y se nota que estás molesto- que perceptiva es mi hermanita.

- correcto-

-…- hubo un momento de silencio, al parecer ella se debatía una y otra vez sobre lo que iba a decir a continuación- Mikael…-

- dime…- quizás, solo quizás ella haya llegado a la misma conclusión.

- vámonos de aquí, regresemos a casa- esta era la decisión más triste que había tomado mi querida hermana, y yo la respetaría.

- si…-

-----------POV ROSETTA---------

- ¡Fool! ¡por favor!- le supliqué al pequeño espíritu.

- no, las cartas de adivinación no te ayudarán en tu examen-

- pero…-

- Eso se llama hacer trampa-

Yo hice un mohín en señal de disgusto, ahora si estaba condenada a suspender la prueba, había estudiado por cuatro días, pero se que no es suficiente, necesitaba un poquito más de ayuda.

- pero si suspendo mi examen, mi mamá no me dejará quedarme… dime Fool… ¿no me quieres cerca?- puse los ojitos de cordero más enternecedores que pude, y parecía que Fool iba a ceder… ¡pero de inmediato recobró la compostura!

- no-

Me tumbé sobre la cama de Sora, ahora tendría que enfrentarme a ese examen yo sola. Lo peor del caso es que si no mantenía mis notas con un buen promedio, mi madre me sacaría del escenario, lo que significaría para mí una gran tristeza. He progresado mucho, y perderlo por una tonta prueba, ¡no!

Mire por la ventana y pude ver como el cielo se había vuelto completamente negro, y las estrellas brillaban al máximo, ya había anochecido, y de seguro Sora se la estaba pasando bien con el joven Yuri. Apuesto a que se estaban divirtiendo. El joven Yuri… el joven… ¡el joven!, ¡es cierto!, ¡esa era otra cosa que le quería preguntar a Fool!

-muy bien Fool, ya es hora de que me digas la verdad- me senté en la cama y lo vi muy seriamente.

- ya te dije que las cartas no sirven para…-

-¡no, eso no!-interrumpí.

- ¿entonces?-

- El joven Yuri te vio, ¿verdad?- Fool se quedó petrificado, y comenzó a ponerse nervioso…

-pensándolo bien Rosetta… ¿Qué respuestas quieres de tu exa…?-

- ¡ah no!- lo tomé de la cintura- ¡quiero que me digas si el joven Yuri te puede ver!-

- ¿Por qué dices eso Rosetta?-

- porque vi salir al joven del baño de caballeros muy agitado, y después saliste tú- lo miré más detenidamente- parecía asustado y confuso, tal y como me sucedió a mi-

- …-

- ¡Fool!- le grité

- bueno- se soltó de mi agarre- no es que me vea como lo hacen tú o Sora-

- ¿eh?- ¿lo ve o no lo ve?

- verás, Yuri esta… hum… "confuso"… y eso nubla su visión, supongo que depende de la decisión que tome…-

- ¿respecto a que?- le cuestioné

- bueno, Yuri esta ena…-

*toc* Toc*

-¿eh?- ¿la puerta sonaba?, ¿sería Sora?- ¡ya voy!- me regresé por unos segundos- ¡todavía no terminamos Fool!-

Los golpes sobre la madera de la puerta cada vez sonaban un poco más fuerte, al parecer la persona tenía prisa, bastante a mi parecer.

-¡ya voy!- dije una última vez antes de abrir el cerrojo y ver quien era la persona responsable de los toquidos, sin embargo al verle me petrifiqué- ¡joven Leon!- grité por la sorpresa.

- ¿está Sora?- las expresiones en su rostro se veían molestas, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- no se encuentra…- dije, y su mirada se hizo fría, tenía tiempo desde que no veía al joven Leon comportarse así.

- ¿Dónde está?- una parte de mí me dijo que no abriera la boca, que le cerrara de inmediato la puerta, o en su defecto fingiera demencia, pero esos ojos grises me hipnotizaron y terminé abriendo la boca- tiene una cita con el joven Yuri-

Lo que sucedió después me dio mucho miedo, el joven León apretó los dientes fuertemente, cerró los ojos molesto y apretó los puños, haciendo que sus nudillos crujieran…

Una vez realizado todo esto, desde el balcón hizo un salto sorprendente y calló cual pluma en el suelo, eso era algo que admiraba de mis superiores, la habilidad de poder saltar y que pareciera como si volaran. El joven Leon corrió hasta su auto, subió a el y lo arranco en menos de 5 segundos.

- ¿Qué está pasando?- susurré, el joven Leon ya no se comportaba fríamente.

-¿Rosetta?- una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos

- ¿eh?- miré el rostro de la persona que me había sacado de mi trance, y me alegré al ver que se trataba de Mai.

- Rosetta, ¿era el joven Leon el que hizo todo ese escándalo?- Dijo Mai molesta, era obvio, a ella le gustaba dormir lo suficiente.

- hem… si-

- en serio, no aprende modales, pensar que antes me agradaba- dijo ella mientras hacia un mohín- ahora me doy cuenta que tan tonto puede ser- no estoy segura si decía esto de corazón o por puro despecho, era más que obvio que a Mai le molestara ver como todos los superiores querían a Sora. Incluso de vez en cuando se refería al joven Yuri de esa forma.

- je, quizás- sonreí- ¡pero es impresionante como salta!-

- ja, yo superaré a todos los de este escenario, solo observen, ¡seré la mejor artista circense!- iba a decir que si, pero una voz me interrumpió.

- la verdad lo dudo, ni siquiera puede verme- era Fool que salía de la habitación.

- shh… Fool… no digas eso- susurré lo suficientemente bajo para que Mai no se diera cuenta.

- Bien, me marcho- dijo Mai ya recuperada- ¡aun tengo que pensar en mi súper técnica para la función que se estrenará-

- ¿vas a crear una nueva técnica?- dije toda emocionada

- ja, por supuesto, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados- sonrió con autosuficiencia- cuando la termine tu me dirás que tan magnífica me veo-

- sip- dije, y ella se marchó a su habitación. Ha muchos les puede parecer que Mai es un persona mala y egoísta, pero cuando se lo propone puede ser tan amable como Sora, es solo que Mai es demasiado bipolar.

------------------------------POV LEON--------------------------------

Esto era el colmo, Yuri estaba cada vez más cerca de Sora y eso no me agradaba, si esto continua, Sora podría abrirle su corazón a Yuri tal y como lo hizo Sophie con él. Ese miserable, de seguro se aprovechará de sus sentimientos y la utilizará. Es una completa mentira el que haya cambiado, pude soportarlo durante todos estos meses, porque realmente se veía ajeno a Sora, pero ahora quiere quitármela a toda costa.

- no lo permitiré, ¡no lo haré!- aceleré un poco más. Me imaginaba donde estaba, en ese horroroso café que tanto le gusta, lo sé porque Sora parece haber quedado impresionada con dicho lugar. Maldito Ruso, juro que le romperé cada unos de sus huesos si le ha hecho algo a mi Sora.

Llegué al lugar y entré apresurado, una camarera me sonrió y me dijo si deseaba algo, claro que deseaba algo, arrancarle la cabeza a ese idiota.

-buenas noches señor- dijo la camarera al verme llegar- ¿Dónde desea sentarse? ¿en la sala de fumadores o…-

- ¿ha visto a una muchacha de ésta altura…- hice referencia con mi mano en comparación de mi cuerpo- …es japonesa, su piel es un tanto bronceada, tiene el cabello color rosa rojizo, sus ojos son achocolatados, tiene una bonita sonrisa y…-apreté los puños- iba acompañada de un rubio de origen ruso- dije sin más.

-hm…- ella, pareció pensarse muy bien de quien se trataba, porque después de un rato al parecer sabía de quienes hablaba- ¿se refiere al señor Killian?- dijo ella, y yo estaba a punto de estallar de la ira, era obvio que lo conociera, los malditos rusos tienen manía por los dulces y el alcohol (*).

-si, ¿le ha visto?- no debía desquitarme con la camarera, ella no tiene la culpa de que uno de sus clientes sea un desgraciado.

-pues, mi turno acaba de empezar hace una hora, y en la mañana también hice turno, pero no le he visto en todo el día- maldición, no le pregunte a la niña Rosetta desde cuando se había ido, probablemente si habían pasado por aquí mientras ésta camarera estaba descansando.

- ¿no hay otra persona que sepa si pasó hoy por aquí?-

-pues… - la joven camino hasta donde estaba otra muchacha detrás de la barra, le dijo algunas cosas y esta asintió a varias veces.

- si, antes de que yo llegara ellos salieron de este local, mi amiga escucho decirse que irían al parque…- no terminé de escuchar, ya tenía una nueva pista, y tenía que actuar de inmediato.

-------------------------POV SORA----------------------

Vamos Sora despierta, por favor, este sueño se ha vuelto demasiado irreal, estás soñando, Yuri nunca te diría algo… nunca te abrazaría así de fuerte, nunca sentirías su aliento tibio recorriendo tu cuello. Esto tiene que se un sueño, y tienes que despertar, antes de que tu corazón se rompa.

- Yu…ri… -susurré, era tan agradable su abrazo, se sentía fuerte y seguro. Me encantaba, todo en él me fascinaba, siempre lo ha hecho… desde el primer día que lo vi en persona, sabía que mi corazón se salía, y en cada momento que hemos pasado juntos… yo amo al Yuri, yo amo a mi joven Yuri….

- Sora… muchas gracias…- ¿gracias?… ¡yo debería de estar agradecida infinitamente!, quiero que este sueño dure toda la noche, no quiero despertar y ver que tan triste es mi realidad, despertar y ver que estoy enamorada de él… porque, esto solo ocurre en los cuentos de hadas, donde las princesas son hermosas…

-¿esto es un sueño?- dije en un susurro mientras mis ojos comenzaban a humedecerse… no encontraba otra explicación…

-…- él se separó de mí y me miró fijamente, sus ojos azules resultaban embrujadores, que bonito sueño es el que tengo- Sora, no es un sueño- como me gustaría creérmelo, pero no puedo, no puedo –Sora, mírame, ¿por qué crees que es un sueño?-

- porque los príncipes no existen…- dije. Yuri al escuchar esto me abrazo de nuevo.

-tienes razón, los príncipes no existen, yo no soy un príncipe, por tanto soy real-

Mis ojos se humedecieron y correspondí con mucha fuerza su abrazo, si me equivoco y por la mañana despierto y veo que todo esto fue un sueño, juro que no me enojaré, porque en mi vida me he sentido más feliz.

- Sora, te prometo que te cuidaré- me dijo, antes de separarnos un poco y que él juntara de nueva cuenta sus tibios labios contra los míos. Yuri huele tan bien…

- ¡Sora!- una voz cortó todos mis pensamientos, reconocía esa voz, gruesa, fuerte y a la vez hasta autoritaria.

-¿Leon?-

* * *

_Bien, chicas y chicos (si hay), aquí les dejo este capitulo, espero y les haya gustado, de nueva cuenta pido disculpas, no era mi intención el que pensara que lo había dejado colgado._

_Bueno, ¡¡nos vemos!!_

_Por cierto…_

_**Lo del concurso de reviews sigue en pie**. Jajajaja. Y ya tengo listo los premios. Como muchos de los review han sido tan buenos he decidido no solo premiar al mejor, sino a los otros dos mejores!!!_

_Jajajaja. Yo solita me complico la existencia. Jajajaja. Espero y lo hayan disfrutado.. ¡adios!!!_

_p.d. ¡¡gracias a todas las que se suscribieron, tienen como favorito a mi fic o a mi (o////o)_


	15. Nunca más

- Sora, te prometo que te cuidaré- me dijo, antes de separarnos un poco y que él juntara de nueva cuenta sus tibios labios contra los míos. Yuri huele tan bien…

- ¡Sora!- una voz cortó todos mis pensamientos, reconocía esa voz, gruesa, fuerte y a la vez hasta autoritaria.

-¿Leon?-

**Capitulo 15. Nunca más**

-¿León?- pensé, y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, Yuri se apartaba de mí.

- hm…- su mirada estaba fija en un punto, que al poner atención era de donde se escuchaba la voz de Leon.

- ¿Será Leon?- dije, y Yuri comenzó a tensarse. Se de la rivalidad de ellos dos, pero… no entiendo, ¿Por qué vendría Leon hasta aquí para buscarme?

Entonces una idea horrible cruzó por mi mente. Solo podía tener una razón para buscarme…

-Jonathan… - susurré, antes de comenzar a correr con todas mis fuerzas en dirección de la voz de Leon.

-no, Sora… ¡espera!- me gritó Yuri, pero yo no podía detenerme, esa era la única razón por la que Leon me estaría buscando, como hace unos días habíamos acordado que si el sabía algo de mi foca, vendría a buscarme inmediatamente. De seguro, algo horrible le pasó o tal vez se complicó su herida. Comencé a llorar, la sola idea de que mi Jonathan estuviera mal, me dolía profundamente.

- ¡Sora!- escuchaba como Yuri me llamaba, pero no podía pararme, no hasta saber que Jonathan estaba bien, se que él lo entendería, después de todo, el me apoyó en esos momentos, no creo que se enoje. Crucé un pequeño arbusto y choqué de lleno contra una persona. Me comencé a disculpar de inmediato… pero al alzar un poco la mirada pude ver de quien se trataba, para mi alivio, era Leon.

-¡Sora!- dijo al verme- ¿pero que te ha ocurrido?- ah… que torpe, jaja, de seguro tengo una apariencia horrible, por correr… - ¡¡¡que te hizo ese miserable!!!- ¿eh?

-¿Eh?- no tuve tiempo para preguntarle porque al instante Yuri apareció detrás de mí.

- ¡¡miserable!!- y sin previo aviso, Leon me empujó a un lado y se le tiró encima a Yuri. ¿Qué está pasando?

-------------POV LEON-----------------

Ese desgraciado de seguro le hizo algo, sino Sora no estaría corriendo desesperada, y tampoco estaría llorando

- ¿Qué le hiciste?- dije mientras lanzaba un puño contra él.

- ¡yo no he hecho nada!- el esquivó mi ataque, maldito, se nota que tiene habilidades para las peleas.

- ¿y por qué esta llorando?- me agache un poco y con una patada lateral lo saque de balance. Yuri solo se tambaleó un poco, por muy buena defensa que tenga, yo sigo siendo más fuerte que él- ¡no vengas a decir que no has hecho nada, cuando las pruebas están muy claras!- lo tomé de su camisa y alcé mi puño para golpearlo.

-¡idiota!- sus ojos se afilaron, y de repente tomo mi brazo, se impulsó hacia atrás y me lanzó. Yo caí sobre el frío piso, me levanté rápidamente y lo miré a los ojos. Sus ojos eran fríos, helados, con arrogancia, este era su verdadero yo.

-¡¡Basta!!- gritó Sora. Y para mi sorpresa se puso frente a Yuri- ¡Basta por favor!-

- Sora…- susurró mientras sus ojos helados se ablandaron un poco, ese era su engaño, fingía el ser una persona buena con ella. De repente ella se giró hacia mí.

- ¿Por qué has atacado a Yuri?- me preguntó mientras veía como su rostro lucía horrorizada.

-¿Cómo qué por qué?- me sacudí un poco la ropa- ese miserable te ha hecho algo, mira que te encontré llorando y desesperada- ella comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

- no, el no me ha hecho.…-

-¡no lo defiendas!- grité exasperado y Sora se encogió. No de nuevo, Sophie también le defendió, este miserable no se lo merece, no merece que ellas lo defiendan- ¡Dejen de protegerlo!- Grité.

- Sora, el no entiende- Yuri apartó a Sora del camino y me miró fijamente- Escucha, yo no he hecho absolutamente nada que pudiera hacer sentir mal a Sora- comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa- pero si lo que quieres es simplemente pelear, pues adelante- y de nueva cuenta esos malditos ojos azules, tan helados y arrogantes.

- maldito Ruso…- me hervía la sangre, incluso si él lo negaba, y juraba que no sucedería lo mismo. No permitiría que Sora terminara como Sophie- Sora no acabará como Shophie- Sora es muy importante para mí… porque yo… -porque yo…- crují mis dientes- ¡por que Yo amo a Sora!- quizás no era el momento para decir algo que si bien no estoy muy seguro, tampoco permitiría que pequeñas dudas me impidiera protegerla de él.

- ¿Qué la amas?- Yuri pareció abrir muy grandes los ojos, no me sorprende, supuse que eso lo descolocaría. También me imagino que ella ha de estar estupefacta, pero no puedo mirarla por el momento, quizás cuando todo esto acabe lo haga.

Comencé a correr directo a Yuri, un golpe seco y éste caería, y con la confusión del momento, no tendría tiempo para alzar su guardia. Me acerqué pero justo cuando iba a asestar mi golpe, este me contrarrestó. Maldito, le importa muy poco lo que puedan sentir los otros, mientras él este bien, los demás no importan, es exactamente como esa mujer, como Layla Hamilton

- ¿de verdad quieres a Sora?- me dijo mientras bajaba su guardia y se posicionaba unos pasos lejos de mí.

- ¡la amo tanto como amé a Sophie!- dije seguro de mis palabras.

- Escucha nada más lo que dices- me miró furioso- no dudo que la quieras, pero no la amas… si te dieras cuenta, verías que tan triste está ahora- su mano se levantó y señalo furioso hacia un lugar en específico.

Miré de reojo a la muchacha que se encontraba expectante de la pelea, sus manos estaban en su boca, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, su cuerpo parecía temblar, era obvio que tenía miedo.

-Sora…- susurré.

-Yo…- dijo ella mientras ponía sus manos en su rostro- por favor… no lastimes a Yuri-

Eso me dolió hasta el fondo de mi corazón.

- ¿aún con mi confesión… sigues protegiendo a este bastardo?- grité, Sophie también hacia eso… incluso en su lecho de muerte, le defendió hasta el final. ¿Cuál es el hechizo que lanza este bastardo sobre las personas que más amo?

- tu lo dijiste- comenzó a hablar- tu quieres a Sora como quería a Sophie- susurró suavemente el nombre de Sophie- pero no la amas como yo-

-¿Perdón?- sonreí sarcásticamente- ¿me estás diciendo que quieres a Sora más que yo?- ¿cómo podía siquiera decir que él amaba más a Sora que yo? Eso era completamente inaudito, el era un embustero, un tramposo, el solo jugaba con las personas, no es que realmente les quisiera, solo era un juego, una ilusión.

- Yo AMO a Sora- dijo fielmente- y NUNCA MÁS permitiré que le dañen- me miró desafiante- incluso tu Leon, en aquel tiempo que te obsesionaste con encontrar a una compañera digna, aún en ese instante, tu le causaste dolor. ¡¡Así que no vengas a decirme como hacer las cosas!!- se le notaba furioso- Yo voy a cuidar a Sora-…

----POV YURI-----

Que gratificante era ver la cara de Leon, fuera de lugar, tan confundido y a la vez molesto. Esto es exquisito, disfruto ver como se descompone lentamente, para luego mirarme con un odio incontrolable. No puedo negarlo, no me siento orgulloso de lo que le hice a la hermana de Leon, y de cierta forma me siento en deuda con él. Sin embargo, no permitiré que me quite lo que he conseguido, lo que es mío. Quizás debería alejarme, pero el que me quiten mis cosas, es algo imperdonable.

- jaja, excelente actuación, pero no creo una sola palabra de eso- me miró- apuesto que le inventaste un cuento igual a Sophie-

En ese momento me sentí miserable, es cierto que había persuadido a Sophie a través de su amor por mí. Pero eso ya pasó, y no tengo porque cargar con la culpa de un fantasma. El que la haya atropellado un auto mientras me esperaba, no era algo que hubiera planeado, por lo que no puedo sentirme culpable de eso. Ya no más.

- ¡Ya basta!- Sora volvió a gritar y de nuevo se puso frente a mi- ¿Por qué están peleando?- exigió, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

-…- hubo un silencio sepulcral entre los dos. Ambos ya lo habíamos dicho, los dos queremos a Sora, quizás de diferente forma, pero ambos le queremos. Ahora, también está el asunto de Sophie, aunque supuestamente lo arreglamos con espadas hace tiempo, Sora se interpuso entre nosotros dos, por lo tanto fue otra pelea inconclusa, y muy probablemente, ésta también termine de la misma forma.

-Sora… ven conmigo- dijo firmemente Leon. No estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir, pero… quizás era un buen momento, de lo contrarío se armaría otro encuentro, y esta vez, no me pararía hasta que alguno de los dos callera.

- Pero… - ella titubeó, su mirada pasó de él hacia mí, y así sucesivamente- NO- cerró los ojos fuertemente al decir esto, y de inmediato tomó mi mano- no entiendo muy bien, porque han comenzado a pelear, pero no puedo permitir que continúen-

-Sora…- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo. Creo que tanto Leon como yo, no nos esperamos esa reacción por parte de ella. ¿En que momento había cambiado tanto?… no, me estoy equivocando, ella siempre ha sido fuerte, de una forma u otra.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-----POV FOOL---

-Hum…-

- ¿qué pasa Fool?- dijo Rosetta mientras soltaba el lápiz con el que hasta hace poco escribía- ¿te sientes mal?

- Hmm, no, no se trata de eso- sentía una curiosa vibración en mi cuerpo como si…- me pregunto…- de inmediato comencé a sacar mis cartas, tenía que verificar unas cosas con ellas.

-¿eh?- Rosetta se acercó hasta mí- ¿Qué es lo que estás viendo?-

- hm…- las cartas me mostraron una rueda, las cosas podían cambiar o estaban cambiado, y aun costado de ella estaba el ahorcado, -esto podría ser malo-

- ¿de qué hablas Fool?-

- Rosetta, ¿Qué hora es?-

- oh…- ella se levantó y fue directo al buró donde Sora tenía su reloj- son las… 9:30pm… no es tan tarde-

- ya veo…-

- ¿Qué ves?-

- Nada, solo tenía curiosidad de una cosa-

- hum…- bufó molesta- primero no me quieres ayudar con mi examen, luego me ocultas que el joven Yuri te puede ver…-

- no me ve exactamente…- corregí- por tanto, no es que me vea-

- ve tu silueta, eso es suficiente- tomo aire y continuo- y ahora me ocultas lo que viste en las cartas… no es justo-

- algunas cosas no son buenas saberlas-

- quizás, pero también tengo derecho a ver quien te puede ver- Su rostro lleno de obstinación me hizo recordar otros tiempos, cuando en aquel entonces yo era libre, y tenía a mi querida princesa. En definitiva, Rosetta, era muy parecida a ella- así que al menos dime algo de las tres cosas que me ocultas –medité un poco, y al final encontré sentido en las palabras de ella. Esta bien, le contaría la que menos relevancia tiene- Yuri me puede ver, pero no como tu o Sora-

- eso ya me lo dijiste- hacia pucheros al ver que yo estaba repitiendo lo mismo que hace un par de horas… -dame algo nuevo-

- bien, no me puede ver porque él es un caos-

- ¿el joven Yuri?, ¿un caos?- por su cara puedo imaginarme que no piensa en Yuri como alguien con confusiones, pero por lo poco que he visto, el puede ser demasiado bipolar.

- Mientras su mente y corazón no estén seguros, él no podrá verme, quizás si mi silueta o al menos sentirá mi presencia, pero nunca verá mi cuerpo entero- Era complicado, su padre tuvo el mismo problema que él, ambos son personas que se confunde muy rápidamente, son inestables, tercos y testarudos…

- entonces, si el joven Yuri pone en orden sus pensamientos… ¿te podrá ver?- sonrió complacida

- si- que fácil es decirlo, pero es muy complicado el realizarlo, el corazón humano puede ser muy inestable- eso supongo-

- ¡que bueno!- ella comenzó a bailar alrededor de la mesa- esto es fantástico- Comenzó a brincar contenta, mientras un ligero rubor apareció en sus blancas mejillas, fue entonces una duda entró en mi cabeza.

- Rosetta… no estarás…-

- ¿eh?… ah no… jeje- sonrió- pero Sora si- mi boca se abrió muy grande, así que eso era lo que tenía en la cabecita mi joven cirquera –oh, Fool, ¿no te habías dado cuenta?-

- lo supuse, pero no creí que fuera cierto, es decir, esa niña siempre ha tenido esa fascinación por Yuri-

- ¿¡en serio!?- Ahora Rosetta era la sorprendida… - ahora entiendo muchas cosas-

-¿Qué clase de cosas?-

- pues, porque ella se ofreció a cuidarle- dijo mientras ponía un dedo en sus labios.

- eso lo hizo porque realmente le aprecia, no es que estuviera enamorada de él-

- hm, tienes razón- sonrió- tal vez estoy especulando demasiado- se sentó en la cama de Sora- pero, supongo que para Sora el joven Yuri es mucho más importante de lo que es para mí- sonrío- ah… muero de ganas por saber como le fue…-

No me atreví a decirle nada más, no se me hacía justo el preocuparle por Leon, estoy seguro que en este momento se está armando una pelea, solo espero que ninguno de los tres quede lesionado.

- son buenos actores…- susurré mientras veía como Rosetta retomaba sus estudios.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

---POV SORA---

Mi cabeza dolía, me sentía mareada, ¿Dónde estaba?

- Vamos, despierta…- esa voz…

- joven Yuri…-

- Sora- me abrazó fuertemente y yo sentí un agradable calor en el cuerpo –que bueno que estés bien- traté de levantar mi cabeza pero el cuerpo me dolía, sobre todo la cabeza

- ¿Qué pasó?- pregunté… él solo me miró suavemente y me besó en la frente.

- no ha pasado nada, estás bien- Después levantó la mirada- ya esta bien, ahora lárgate…-

- ¿eh?- no entendía, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Mire en dirección de los ojos de Yuri, y me di cuenta como Leon se encontraba estático a unos 4 metros de nosotros.

- Bien, ya viste que está bien, ahora me la llevo- Yuri puso una mano en mi espalda y la otra en mis muslos cuidando que el vestido se recogiera- ¿me permites?-

Leon no dijo nada, solo se apartó de nosotros, su rostro parecía serio, arrepentido y molesto, era muy difícil el descifrar cual era exactamente. En cambio el rostro de Yuri estaba claramente molesto. La verdad no entendía nada, hasta hace unos instantes estaba deteniéndolos de golpearse, pero ahora me encontraba algo cansada mientras Yuri me llevaba. Era extraño la visión se me nublaba entre ratos, pero podía ver claramente el rostro de Yuri.

- ¿Qué me pasó?- dije mientras cerraba mis ojos…

- Te desmayaste, supongo que no tienes carácter para este tipo de cosas- y como si acabará de reaccionar, me comencé a mover estrepitosamente

- ¡¿me desmayé?!-

- tranquila- Me puso en el suelo con delicadeza, ahora comenzaba a tomar conciencia, ¡¡acababa de dejar a Leon solo en el parque!!

- ¡pero, Leon!- Yuri gruñó, y cerró los ojos como si con eso pudiera controlarse.

- Se preocupó por ti, estabas diciendo que no te ibas a ir con él, cuando te desmayaste, fue demasiada presión para él- suspiro- déjalo solo, necesita pensar.

Pero aunque me lo estuviera pidiendo él, no podía dejarlo, es decir… Leon significa mucho para mí, no puedo dejarlo solo, no en estos momentos. Recordé entonces su declaración y mis mejillas se incendiaron, no es que Leon me desagradace pero…

- ¿en que piensas?- me dijo sin mirarme Yuri- ¿quieres volver con él?- apretó sus puños- adelante, no te detendré…-

Lo deseaba más que nunca, pero si hacia esto correría el riesgo de que Yuri lo sintiera como traición pero…

-…- Sin darme tiempo para hablar comenzó a caminar, mientras sus ojos se opacaban.

- Yu…-

-hace un instante me llamaste de nuevo "joven Yuri"- sonrió sarcástico- Sora, yo te amo… pero no quiero que lo vuelvas a decir-

Su rostro, todo lo que había sido bueno hasta hace unos cuantos minutos atrás se veía fuertemente opacado por una capa de hielo. Y en ese momento lo noté, en su mejilla izquierda había un claro moretón.

- Espera, yo… ¿Qué te pasó?- lo tomé de la mano con vergüenza, le quiero mucho, pero… creo que esto es avanzar muy rápido. Yuri me miró y en un rápido reflejo, alejo mi mano de la de él.

- No me pasó nada-

Ahora no entendía absolutamente nada, lo que creí que estaba bien, ahora está mal. ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió?

----POV YURI-----

Sora no tenía la culpa, y sin embargo la estaba usando como excusa, había jurado que nunca más me mostraría débil, y eso es algo que cumpliré. Sin embargo, en este momento estoy con unas incontenibles ganas de regresarme y ahorcar a Leon Oswald. Sora lucía confusa y a la vez, muy triste. Me encantaría poder abrazarla, pero en este momento estoy furioso con lo ocurrido unos minutos atrás.

_*Flash back*_

_-Sora… ven conmigo- dijo firmemente Leon. No estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir, pero… quizás era un buen momento, de lo contrarío se armaría otro encuentro, y esta vez, no me pararía hasta que alguno de los dos callera. _

_- Pero… - ella titubeó, su mirada pasó de él hacia mí, y así sucesivamente- NO- cerró los ojos fuertemente al decir esto, y de inmediato tomó mi mano- no entiendo muy bien, porque han comenzado a pelear, pero no puedo permitir que continúen-_

_-Sora…- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo. Creo que tanto Leon como yo, no nos esperamos esa reacción por parte de ella. ¿En que momento había cambiado tanto?… no, me estoy equivocando, ella siempre ha sido fuerte, de una forma u otra. _

_De repente, y sin previo aviso, Sora se desplomó, por suerte reaccione lo suficientemente rápido para detener su caída, se veía bastante pálida, de seguro fue muy duro para ella el vernos enfrentar._

_- ¡¡sora!!- gritó Leon y en menos de medio segundo se encontraba a mi lado, tratando de quitarme el cuerpo que mis brazos sostenían- ¡Dámela!- dijo dominante. Sin embargo estaba muy equivocado si creía que se la entregaría tan fácil._

_- Leon, ¿no te das cuenta?- le dije- ¡mira que tu obsesión con Sophie a causado esto!- no vi lo que pasó después, solo lo presentí cuando sentí en mi boca un sabor metálico, y como mi mejilla se hinchaba. Por suerte no solté a Sora en ningún momento._

_- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso, siendo tu el responsable de que yo le perdiera?- gruño- ¿tiene la maldita idea de cuanto significaba ella para mi?- perdóname, de verdad lo lamento, pero…_

_- ¡Pero esta es Sora!, ¡no es Sophie!- grité exasperado- ¡le estás haciendo daño con tu manía por tu hermana!- _

_- ¿yo le estoy haciendo daño?- bufó- ¿Qué hay de ti? Es obvio que solo la usas como remplazo de Layla- eso entró como una puñalada en el corazón, no era cierto, Sora no es un remplazo de ella –Mira que el que te hable por tu nombre no significa nada, en cualquier momento se le olvidará y te dirá de nuevo "joven"- lo se, me lo temía, pero muy dentro de mi alma ruego por que no llegue ese momento._

_- Leon… lamento lo que pasó con Sophie, pero entiende, ¡tu amor es enfermizo!, es obvio que el único que usa a Sora como remplazo de alguien eres tú, tu quieres amar a Sora como amaste a Sophie, a mi no me engañas, tu amabas a Sophie-_

_Leon se quedo de piedra y comenzó a alejarse de nosotros, mientras su mirada se perdía en el suelo, al parecer finalmente lo había entendido…_

_Miré a la chica en mis brazos y trate de despertarla._

_**Fin del flash back**_

Y una vez despierta me dijo joven, tal y como ese desgraciado había dicho. Maldito seas Leon.

- Yu…ri…- no me gusta verla así, y mucho menos por mi culpa. Me acerqué a ella, la cual parecía ya tener lo ojos húmedos- pero que mojigata eres- dije en tono de burla- mira que tus lágrimas me pusieron en un aprieto- me acerqué a su rostro y besé rápidamente sus labios- Sora, escúchame bien- ella me miró confundida- de ahora y en adelante, te juro que no mostraré debilidad nunca más-

Es momento de enfrentar a mis demonios, aún tengo que realizar la técnica con mi chica, y debo de arreglar asuntos pendientes con Layla Hamiltong, esto será la venganza contra la vida.

* * *

¡¡hola!! chicas/os XD

Muy bien, aquí les traigo el capitulo 15… ¡kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Es la primera vez que llego al capitulo 15 en una historia, jajaja, ya es bastante larga, pero aún faltan más emociones en este fic.

¿Qué tal? Se que muchos dirán que Leon no esta tan obsecionado con su hermana, pero la verdad yo siento que sí, de cierta forma él no la deja ir, y cada vez que está con Sora de alguna u otra forma recuerda a Sophie. See… el capitulo salió medio incestuoso… pero.. XD a mi me gustó el resultado, todavía se tiene que resolver el problema con Leon, las visiones de Fool, la venganza a Laila y la actuación XD ¡¡la cual ya viene!! En el próximo chap. Empezaré con esta, jajajaja *spoilers* XD

Bien… ahora me complace el anunciar a las tres ganadoras de los review más creativos!!

Y las ganadoras son…. **Tercer luga**r para… **¡¡milly Kanzaki**!! ( tu review estuvo plagado de opciones nuevas, vaya que imaginación la tuya XD) **Segundo lugar** para…. **¡¡Junegrey!!** (hizo un poema de review, jaja, ¡¡wow!!) **y el primer lugar**… es para…………… **¡¡Silentforce666 !!!, **¡¡Felicidades!! (un review kilométrico con muchas ideas, locuras, desesperos, sugerencias y cuanta tontera mas XD)

Ahora sus premios…

**Tercer lugar.** Adelanto de el nuevo one-shot "YURA" que recientemente estoy haciendo!! con la modalidad de agregarle un elemento que tu quieras XD

**Segundo lugar**. Derecho a ver el próximo capitulo antes de subirlo a la red, y no solo eso, tienes derecho a pedir un one-shot Yura de la tematica que quieras, asi es, **de la temática que quieras.**

**Primerísimo lugar. **(tambores) Derecho a ver lo próximos **2 capítulos **una semana antes de que los suba a la red , + un dibujo YurixSora a lápiz, + un **one-shot Yura de la temática que gustes** + drabble de la pareja de anime que más te guste (*)!!

¡¡felicidades chicas!! Por favor mándenme por mensaje privado sus correos para que pueda enviarles los escritos una vez terminados

¡¡sayonara!!

(*) tengo una estricta política que dice, no hago NARUHINA,… por nada del mundo… y mucho menos SASUSAKU o SASUHINA. De ahí en fuera, no me molesta concederte un one-shot de la serie que más te guste XD


End file.
